mes amis, l'homme que j'aime et moi
by doubi
Summary: tous humains...Bella et Edward, ainsi que deux autres personnages qui vous étonneront...voici leurs rencontres...lisez et laissez vos reviews
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous. Je vous présente ma deuxième fiction, après « ma vie » que j'écris parallèlement. J'ai eu envie d'explorer le tous humains. Il y aura du Bella / Edward mais je vous promets aussi quelques surprises…

_**Laissez vos reviews pour me donner votre avis!!!**_

Il y a des matins comme ça, où vous préfèreriez que le réveil ne sonne jamais…

Il y a des matins comme ça, où vous voudriez rester couché et vous rendormir…

Il y a des matins comme ça, où vous feriez n'importe quoi pour ne pas devoir sortir…

Mais il y a aussi d'autres matins où l'inverse se produit. Ce matin était l'un de ceux là…

J'étais le genre couche tard, lève tard. J'adorais les grasses matinées et les journées farniente. J'aimais passer du temps dans mon lit à bouquiner jusqu'à 2 parfois 3 heures du matin. C'était mon passe temps favori. C'est pour cette raison d'ailleurs que j'avais choisi de suivre des études de littérature. Je venais de passer un an à l'étranger grâce au programme erasmus.

J'avais aimé cette année. Elle m'avait permis de découvrir une autre culture, un autre mode de vie. J'avais choisi de passer cette année en France. J'adorais la littérature française. C'est ce qui avait motivé mon choix. Mon père n'était pas très heureux au début de me voir partir si loin de lui mais il s'y était fait en voyant à quel point ce projet m'avait tenu à cœur.

J'avais profité de cette année comme une boulimique profiterait de la nourriture. En prenant plein les yeux dès que je le pouvais. J'avais fait des tonnes de photos, certaines ne servant à rien mais je ne voulais rien oublier de cette année. Ni la ville, ni les habitants, ni les autres étudiants que j'avais rencontré et avec lesquels j'avais sympathisé.

Ce matin, n'était pas comme les autres. Ce matin, je rentrais chez moi. Je partais retrouver la famille et les amis que je n'avais pas vu depuis un an. Mon vol partait à 8h30 de Paris. J'avais donc mis mon réveil a 4h du matin pour pouvoir faire la route jusqu'à l'aéroport et avoir le temps d'enregistrer mes bagages. J'avais beau ne pas être du matin, je me levais sans problème.

J'allais retrouver mon père. Je ne m'en serai jamais douté mais il m'avait terriblement manqué.

J'allais retrouver mes habitudes, ma chambre et mes affaires.

Mais par dessus tout, j'allais retrouver ma meilleure amie. Alice. Elle m'avait manqué comme c'est pas permis.

Elle aussi rentrait après un an d'absence. Elle étudiait la mode. Plus précisément le stylisme. Elle était donc parti un an à milan.

Nous nous appelions le plus souvent possible, c'est à dire presque tous les deux jours, et nous restions au téléphone un temps infini. Je ne parlais pas beaucoup mais j'aimais nos conversations. Alice était mon opposé. Elle était extravertie là où j'avais tendance à me replier sur moi même. Elle était extrêmement belle, là où j'étais banale. Elle se liait avec les autres avec une extrême facilité alors qu'il m'avait fallu presque 3 mois avant de considérer quelqu'un comme un ami ici. Mais nous nous complétions en quelque sorte.

Nous étions inséparables depuis l'école primaire. Un jour une fille m'avait embêté à la récréation en se moquant de mon père, parce que ma mère n'était plus avec nous. Alice était venu et l'avait pousser, la faisant tomber, en lui disant que si elle se moquait de moi à nouveau, elle aurait affaire à elle. Alice était une petite terreur en primaire. Elle était plus grande que tout le monde à l'époque alors personne n'osait l'embêter. Nous étions devenue amies comme ça, parce qu'elle avait pris ma défense. Et nous ne nous étions jamais quitté depuis. Nous avions tout partagé ensemble. Les joies, les peines, nos premiers émois d'adolescentes. Nous avions été séparées pour la première fois cette année.

Et j'allais enfin la retrouver. Mais j'étais nerveuse à cette idée. Avait elle changer ? avais-je changer ? notre amitié serait elle intacte après un an d'éloignement ?

Je fus distraite de mes pensées par la sonnerie de mon téléphone.

« alors ma chérie, t'es prête ? »

« salut toi. Ça va ? t'as réussi à te lever à ce que je vois. »

« eh ouais Bella. Tu croyais pas que j'allais te laisser partir sans te dire au revoir ? et puis si c'est pas moi qui conduit, tu serais capable de tourner en rond autours du périphérique pendant des heures avant de t'apercevoir que tu es perdue !!!! » il éclata de rire en disant ça.

« oh ça va eh !!!! je sais que je suis une catastrophe ambulante, pas la peine de me le rappeler. »

« ouais c'est exactement ce que tu es !!!! ma ptite catastrophe ambulante préférée !!! »

« très drôle ! »

« bon ok, j'arrête de te charrier. Je t'attends en bas ok ? »

« ça roule. Je suis prête. A tout de suite. »

je raccrochais. Il allait me manquer. Je savais que nous allions nous revoir dans très peu de temps car j'avais réussi à négocier auprès de mon père pour qu'il vienne passer les vacances chez nous, mais il allait me manquer jusqu'à ce qu'il me rejoigne…

nous étions devenu ami rapidement (par rapport à mon habitude), au bout de mon troisième mois passé ici. J'étais alors sortie prendre un verre dans un bar avec un groupe d'étudiants de ma section. Je n'aimais pas sortir mais j'en avais aussi un peu marre d'être seule alors quand ma colocataire m'avait invitée à venir les rejoindre, j'avais accepté.

Lorsque j'étais arrivée près du bar, un homme m'avait abordée. Il avait bu manifestement et il a commencé à vouloir me toucher, et m'embrasser. J'essayais de m'en débarrasser mais il était collé à moi et je n'arrivais pas à m'en sortir. Je commençais à crier pour essayer d'attirer l'attention de quelqu'un mais les gens passaient sans bouger le petit doigt. Alors que je pensais que j'allais avoir de sérieux ennuis, j'entendis sa voix et le vis en même temps décoller l'ivrogne de terre en le prenant par le col de sa chemise.

« il me semble que la demoiselle a dit non !!! et quand une femme dit non, ça veux dire dégage de là, ok ? »

L'ivrogne n'avait pas demandé son reste et il s'était enfui à toute jambe.

Après ça, nous ne nous étions plus quittés. Il était adorable avec moi et très protecteur. Il m'avait donné le surnom affectueux de catastrophe ambulante après quelques semaines, alors que j'avais failli sortir de chez moi en oubliant d'éteindre le gaz. Il s'en était heureusement aperçu, sinon je ne serai plus de ce monde.

Lorsque j'arrivais devant la porte de la cité universitaire qui avait été mon chez moi pendant un an, je le vis qui m'attendait, adossé à la voiture qu'il avait loué pour pouvoir me conduire à l'aéroport.

« hello ! » dis-je en lui souriant.

il me prit dans ses bras, et m'embrassa brièvement sur la joue.

« tu n'as rien oublié ? »

« non, je ne crois pas. La chambre est vide ! »

« très bien, allons y alors »

« en route »

nous partîmes donc ensemble en direction de Paris. Il avait beau ne pas être français, il arriva à se diriger sans problème, ce dont j'aurais été incapable.

« merci de m'accompagner, je n'aurais pas aimé ne pas te voir avant de partir. »

« il en était hors de question. »

nous restâmes silencieux le reste du temps, jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à l'aéroport. Il me porta mes bagages jusqu'au comptoir d'enregistrement, puis m'accompagna jusqu'au hall d'attente. Lorsque nous entendîmes une hôtesse faire un appel pour commencer à procéder à l'embarquement, je le regardais. Sans que je puisse les retenir, des larmes perlèrent aux coins de mes yeux.

« Bella, ne pleures pas voyons, on se revoit dans une semaine !!! »

« ouais je sais mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je suis une sentimentale que veux tu !! »

« c'est clair. »

« tu me promets que rien ne t'empêchera de venir à Forks dans une semaine ? »

« oui je serais là, promis. Mais de ton coté, promets moi de réussir à rester en vie et de mettre de coté les catastrophes, au moins jusqu'à ce que je sois là, ok ? »

« tu sais j'ai survécu pendant un certain nombre d'années sans que tu sois là pour me protéger alors une semaine… »

« tu plaisantes ? au vue de ce qui s'est passé cette année ? promets !!! »

« ok, je te le promets. »

il me serra à nouveau contre lui et j'en profitais pour sentir une dernière fois son parfum avant d'en être privée pendant une semaine.

« tu m'appelles dès que tu arrives, ok ? »

« tu risques de dormir à cette heure là !! »

« je m'en fiche. Appelles moi où tu auras affaire à moi ! »

« ok, du calme, je t'appellerais. »

nous nous dîmes donc au revoir et j'embarquais dans l'avion qui allait me ramener chez moi et vers Alice et mon père.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ouaaaaah, trop bien… je viens à peine de publier et j'ai déjà quatre reviews !!!!**_

Du coup ça me motive et j'écris la suite…

_**Lo : la réponse à ta question arrive dans ce chapitre…**_

En espérant vous surprendre…un peu !!!

Le vol dura longtemps mais je réussi à dormir une bonne partie du temps. Si bien que lorsque j'arrivais, j'étais en pleine forme.

Je sortais afin de récupérer mes bagages avant d'arriver dans l'aire d'attente, dans laquelle mon père devait se trouver.

J'avançais à la suite des autres voyageurs et arrivais enfin dans l'aire d'attente.

J'entendais alors un cri perçant arrivé jusqu'à moi.

« Bella !!!!!!! Bella !!!!!! elle est là, Charlie, ça y est !!!!! »

Je fus surprise en reconnaissant cette voix en même temps que je voyais sa propriétaire courir vers moi et me sauter au cou en manquant de me faire tomber à la renverse au passage.

« Alice ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? tu n'étais pas censée rentrer avant demain !!! »

« je sais mais j'ai pas pu attendre avant de te revoir alors j'ai pris un vol plus tôt »

elle me serra dans ses bras et je lui rendais son étreinte.

« hum…Alice ? puis-je dire bonjour à ma fille également ? »

« oh…euh…pardon Charlie. »

je riais à présent, ravie de retrouver ceux que j'aimais. Mon père me serra également dans ses bras, mais de façon beaucoup moins ostentatoire qu'Alice ne l'avait fait.

« c'est bon de te revoir » me dit il

« bonjour papa. Tu m'as manqué. »

« toi aussi tu m'as manqué, Bella. tu as tous tes bagages ? »

« oui, on peut y aller. »

Nous prîmes donc la direction de la sortie de l'aéroport puis celle de la maison. Il allait falloir attendre encore une heure avant que je ne sois chez moi.

Pendant tout le trajet, Alice monopolisa la parole. J'étais ravie de pouvoir à nouveau l'entendre réellement après ne l'avoir entendu que par téléphone pendant un an. Elle me parla de son expérience à Milan, ne ratant aucun détail, bien qu'elle m'ait déjà tout raconté plusieurs fois. Elle me posait parfois des questions sur mon voyage mais repartait sur un autre sujet avant que je n'ai eu le temps de répondre.

« tu m'as manqué, Alice, tu ne peux pas savoir » dis-je ne riant.

« toi aussi. Mais nous allons avoir deux longs mois pour rattraper tout ça. »

« comment vont tes parents au fait ? »

« très bien. Ils sont en Espagne pour les deux mois d'été. »

« quoi ? mais tu viens à peine de rentrer et ils sont partis ? »

« oui mais tu sais ils sont venus me voir régulièrement pendant cette année, et puis Carlisle a une convention de médecine là bas la semaine prochaine alors ils ont décidé de joindre l'utile à l'agréable. Et il était hors de question qu'Esmé le laisse partir seul. Alors ils ont décidé de prendre un peu de vacances. »

« alors tu vas être toute seule pendant deux mois ? »

« non puisque tu es là !! »

« c'est vrai. »

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à Forks, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire, bien que le ciel soit chargé de nuages et que la pluie ne tarde pas à apparaître.

J'étais chez moi. Enfin. Et bien qu'au début je ne m'en sois pas aperçu, j'étais très attachée à ces paysages.

« alors, Bella, contente de retrouver la pluie et le froid ? » me demanda mon père.

« tu sais papa, j'ai pas été trop dépaysée cette année. La Normandie, c'est Forks à la française… »

« tant mieux »

je riais en me rappelant que la région dans laquelle j'avais passé mon année était bien plus proche de Forks que je ne l'avais pensé au départ.

« là bas, il y a aussi beaucoup de verdure. Tout est vert tellement il pleut souvent. Et puis il y a beaucoup de forêt comme ici. Alors je me suis senti comme chez moi. »

Lorsque je descendais de la voiture une fois arrivée devant ma maison, je marquais une pause afin d'admirer le paysage que je n'avais pas vu depuis un an.

Alice me prit le bras afin de me faire avancer, tandis que mon père prenait mes bagages. Elle me fit visiter la maison, comme si je ne l'avais jamais connu avant. Elle avait une nouvelle fois compris ce que je voulais et de quelle humeur j'étais. Je ne l'aurais jamais cru si quelqu'un m'avait dit avant que je regretterais ma maison après l'avoir quitté mais c'était pourtant ce qui s'était produit. J'avais envie de la redécouvrir en prenant mon temps, pour m'imprégner de l'atmosphère de chaque pièce à nouveau. Et c'est ce qu'Alice m'offrit en guise de cadeau de bienvenue.

Mon père n'avait pas changé ; il ne s'attardait pas. Il se contenta ainsi de monter mes bagages dans ma chambre pendant qu'Alice et moi étions dans le salon, puis il prit congé, devant aller travailler.

Alice et moi nous trouvions donc seule chez moi, continuant à revisiter ma maison. Nous finîmes par ma chambre et je courais presque pour me jeter sur mon lit, bien plus confortable que celui dans lequel j'avais dormi toute l'année.

Alice ne put s'empêcher de rire en me voyant faire.

« alors, racontes moi tout. Je veux tout savoir. Je me suis retenue de te poser les questions indiscrètes devant ton père mais puisqu'il est parti… »

« attends un peu encore Alice ; je dois d'abord passer un coup de fil. »

Je prenais alors mon portable afin de tenir ma promesse.

« hum ? »

« salut gros paresseux !!! »

Il grogna. Comme prévu, je l'avais réveillé.

« tu es bien arrivée, ton avion ne s'est pas écrasé ? »

« eh non, comme promis j'ai retenu les catastrophes pour l'instant. Je viens de rentrer chez moi. »

« super…. »

« et toi ? comment…. »

Je n'eu pas le temps de finir ma phrase, car j'entendis ses ronflements à travers le combiné.

Je riais en raccrochant.

« Alors, comment va t il ? »

« bien je suppose…il s'est rendormi avant que j'ai eu le temps de lui demander. »

elle joignit ses rires aux miens.

« allez, maintenant, tu ne vas plus m'échapper !! y a t il des choses que ton père ignore et que ta meilleure amie devrait savoir ? »

« eh bien tu vas être déçue mais non. Ma vie est toujours un grand désert affectif. »

« sérieux ? t'as pas testé le french kiss ? »

« bah si mais ça n'est pas allé plus loin. »

« alors tu es toujours… »

« vierge ? oui. »

« bah mince alors. »

« Alice, je n'ai que 20 ans, y a pas mort d'homme non plus »

« ouais mais bon, je pensais que tu aurais profité d'être loin de la famille et tout ça pour mener tes expériences tranquillement… »

« dois-je comprendre que c'est ce que tu as fait ? »

« ouais. Tu sais, les italiens, sont de vrais dragueurs alors je me suis amusée un peu. »

« je ne pourrais pas faire ça. »

« je sais tu es trop fleure bleue »

« non, c'est pas ça. C'est juste que je veux que ma première fois soit inoubliable et je veux aimer l'homme avec qui je ferais l'amour pour la première fois. »

« c'est ce que je disais. Tu es trop fleure bleue. »

« si tu le dis… »

Elle vint s'asseoir sur le lit à coté de moi et me serra à nouveau dans ses bras.

« je suis tellement contente de te retrouver. »

« moi aussi. »

« tu as pris des photos j'espère ? comme je te l'avais demandé ? pour que ce soit comme si j'y étais avec toi ? »

« oui. Attends. Elles sont dans ma grande valise. Je vais te les chercher. »

« dans la grande ? mince, t'en as pris combien en tout ? »

« bah…j'ai arrêté de compter il y a longtemps !!!!! »

« génial ! »

Je lui amenais les premiers albums. J'en avais un certain nombre et je ne savais pas si nous aurions le temps de tout voir d'un seul coup.

Nous passions ainsi plusieurs heures à regarder les photos de mes premiers mois passés en France. Je lui décrivais tous les monuments que j'avais pris en photo et elle rit en voyant les multiples photos de ma chambre d'étudiante.

« tu m'as dit de faire en sorte que tu ne rates pas une miette alors je l'ai prise sous plusieurs angles pour être sûre que ce soit le cas !!!! arrêtes de te moquer de moi, tu veux ? »

« non, je ne me moques pas, j'adore !!!! »

Elle continua à feuilleter les albums pendant que je commençais à défaire mes bagages.

D'un seul coup, elle poussa un petit cri, et je la regardais, me demandait ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver.

« qu'y a t il ? » lui demandais-je

« c'est lui ? ton ange gardien je veux dire. »

elle me montra une photo.

« oui c'est lui. »

« la vache !!! »

« quoi ? »

« il est vachement sexy !!! »

« pardon ? »

« bah oui. Tu m'avais pas dit à quel point il était beau et bien foutu. »

« Alice !!!!!! »

« bah quoi ? c'est vrai !!!! tu vas pas me faire croire que tu ne l'avais pas remarqué ? »

« bah…je ne l'ai jamais envisagé sous cet angle. »

« arrêtes… »

« non, jte jure. »

« vous n'êtes vraiment que des amis ? »

« bah oui pourquoi ? »

« parce qu'en ce qui me concerne, je serais prête à me damner pour passer une nuit de folie avec ce mec !!!! »

« Alice !!!!!!!!!!! »

« Bella, arrêtes d'être aussi prude tu veux ? il doit arrivé quand ? »

« la semaine prochaine. Mais t'es sérieuse là ? »

« on ne peut plus sérieuse. Ce mec est un dieu vivant et passer une nuit avec lui doit être une chose inoubliable… »

« t'es sûre qu'on parle de la même personne ? »

Elle me remontra la photo afin de confirmer.

« Alice, je peux te poser une question ? »

« bien sûr ! »

« comment fais tu pour voir que passer une nuit avec lui sera une chose inoubliable à partir d'une simple photo sur laquelle il mange une glace ? »

Elle éclata de rire.

« je ne sais pas mais je le sais. Il doit être un très bon amant et j'ai hâte d'être à la semaine prochaine !!! »

« attends, t'es vraiment sérieuse alors ? tu disais pas ça juste pour savoir si il s'était passé quelque chose entre nous ? »

« Bella, je ne plaisante pas la dessus, crois moi !!! »

« bah ça alors, j'aurais pas cru que c'était ton style d'homme. »

« ouais je sais. J'en suis surprise moi même. Mais, Bella, tu me jures que tu ne ressens rien pour lui ? »

« Pour Emmet ?????? Je le considère comme mon grand frère. C'est mon ours en peluche grandeur nature !!!! »

« super. Alors c'est décidé. La semaine prochaine, je tente ma chance !!!! »

« tu es incorrigible !!!! » lui dis-je en riant.


	3. Chapter 3

La soirée avec Alice fut débordante de joie et de rire. Elle m'avait tellement manqué. Nous avons continué à regarder les photos de mon année en France et chaque fois qu'elle voyait une photo d'Emmet, elle me bombardait de questions à son sujet, voulant tout savoir.

« est ce qu'il a des frères et sœur ? »

« non, il est fils unique et orphelin. »

« ah c'est triste. »

« ouais. Il a perdu ses parents quand il avait 18 ans. Il s'est occupé de lui tout seul après ça parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de vivre en foyer ou quelque chose du genre. »

« c'est quoi ses passions ? »

« le sport. Il en pratique plusieurs. Le foot, le foot américain et le basket. Il était en fac de sport cette année. »

« il doit faire de la musculation aussi pour avoir un corps aussi parfait !!!! »

« Alice, t'es pas possible. Oui il fait aussi de la musculation. »

« est ce qu'il est du genre à avoir des tas de copines ? »

« non. C'est pas les occasions qui ont manqué cette année pourtant, mais il n'est sorti qu'avec une seule fille. »

J'avais grimacé en disant cela, ce qui ne manqua pas d'éveiller encore plus la curiosité d'Alice.

« c'était sérieux entre eux ? »

« je sais pas trop. Je crois que oui mais… »

« mais ? »

« eh bien elle ne m'aimait pas. Et c'était réciproque. Rosalie a essayé de nous éloigner Emmet et moi, mais comme nous nous considérons tous les deux comme les frères et sœurs que nous n'avons jamais eu, ça a eu pour effet de les faire casser tous les deux. Je m'en suis voulu mais Emmet m'a dit que ce n'était pas la femme de sa vie. Il m'a dit que ça serait arrivé tôt ou tard et qu'il préférait perdre une petite amie et garder sa meilleure amie plutôt que l'inverse. »

« ce qui ne posera aucun problème avec moi puisque nous sommes toutes les deux les meilleures amies du monde !!!!!! »

« ouais… »

Nous avions mangé toutes les deux, mon père n'étant pas revenu de son travail pour l'instant puis nous étions remontées dans ma chambre pour finir la soirée. Je commençais à être fatiguée à cause du décalage horaire mais Alice, elle, était en pleine forme et chaque question en amenait invariablement une autre…

Vers 23h, je me décidais à lui dire que je voulais dormir et nous nous préparions donc à nous coucher quand mon père rentra enfin. En entendant la porte d'entrée, nous descendions donc le voir pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit.

« ça va papa ? »

« non, en fait Bella il faut que je te parle. »

« je t'écoute. »

« eh bien, je sais que tu viens de revenir, et ce que je vais te dire ne va sûrement pas te plaire, mais je vais devoir quitter Forks pendant plusieurs semaines, voir peut-être même jusqu'à septembre. »

« pourquoi ? »

« eh bien le shérif du comté de Lussen vient de se blesser lors d'une partie de chasse et il n'a pas d'adjoint pour prendre sa place. Apparemment la blessure est sérieuse et la guérison va prendre du temps alors je vais devoir aller le remplacer jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux. Mon adjoint prendra ma place ici. »

« oh. Alors on ne va pas se voir de tout l'été ? »

« c'est ça. Sauf si il guérit plus vite que prévu et que je peux rentrer plus tôt. Mais je préfère envisager le pire des cas. »

« ok. »

« écoutes, ça ne me plait pas trop que tu restes seule ici. »

« je ne serai pas seule, il y aura Emmet. »

« justement. »

« papa… je t'ai déjà dit qu'Emmet était juste un ami. »

« oui mais il n'empêche que c'est un garçon. Et qu'il dormira dans ta chambre… »

« papa, je n'ai plus 12 ans. Je suis responsable alors tu peux me faire confiance. Je viens de passer une année seule et je m'en suis bien sortie non ? alors ne t'inquiètes pas. »

« hum. »

« j'ai une idée » hurla Alice d'un seul coup, nous faisant sursauter au passage.

« laquelle ? »

« pourquoi est ce qu'Emmet et Bella ne viendraient pas habiter chez moi pendant que vous êtes absent ? ça permettrait que chacun ait sa chambre, si c'est ça qui vous embête. Et puis je serai là pour surveiller Bella. »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais Alice a toujours paru plus responsable et plus sérieuse que moi auprès de mon père. Et il n'a jamais pu lui refuser quoi que ce soit.

« oui ça me paraît être une bonne idée. »

« dans ce cas, marché conclu » dit Alice. « je vais aller appeler mes parents pour les prévenir. Quand devez vous partir Charlie ? »

« eh bien dès demain. Je vous aiderais à amener les affaires de Bella chez toi et je partirais après. »

« parfait. »

Alice remonta les escaliers en sautillant. Nul doute qu'elle était très heureuse de la façon dont les évènements se déroulaient. Pour ma part, j'adorais aller chez les Cullen. Leur maison était belle et grande. Ultra lumineuse. Et il y avait un petit bonus que j'aimais énormément. Une piscine couverte et chauffée. J'adorais l'eau. Depuis toute petite. Carlisle nous avait appris à nager en même temps à Alice et à moi et pour une fois je la dépassais dans ce domaine. J'étais très à l'aise dans l'eau. Je pouvais rester des heures à nager sans me fatiguée alors que je ne pouvais plus respirer après deux minutes de footing. J'aimais m'étendre sur le dos, et faire la planche comme on dit. J'écoutais le silence, mes oreilles étant dans l'eau, et ça me détendait mieux qu'autre chose.

« mes parents sont d'accord !!!! on va passer de super vacances !!!! »

Nous dîmes bonne nuit à mon père avant de monter. Moi qui venait de défaire mes bagages, je n'avais plus qu'à les refaire. Cette idée me fit rire.

« Bella, c'est génial, je vais avoir Emmet sous la main. Ça va me faciliter la tâche !!! »

« Alice, je te préviens, je n'ai pas l'intention de passer deux mois à tenir la chandelle alors si ça arrive, je rentre chez moi. C'est clair ? et puis tu as l'air bien sûre de toi. Si ça se trouve, tu ne seras pas du tout à son goût et il ne se passera rien entre vous. »

« eh bien nous verrons. Si c' était le cas, ce serait une première pour moi !!! mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tu ne tiendras pas la chandelle. Nous saurons être discret au moins jusqu'à ce que tu ailles te coucher… »

« dans ce cas, je ne prendrai pas ma chambre habituelle demain. Je prendrai la chambre la plus éloignée de la tienne !!!!! »

Elle éclata de rire en entendant mes paroles. Puis nous nous mîmes au lit et je ne tardais pas à sombrer dans le sommeil tandis qu'Alice parlait toujours.

Le lendemain matin, je fus réveillée de bonne heure bien que je sois encore fatiguée. Je me levais en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller Alice et allait prendre une douche. Je reprenais mes marques chez moi tant bien que mal, cherchant d'abord les serviettes de bains, puis le gel douche. Le rangement de mon père laissait à désirer alors je dus fouiller dans les placards avant de trouver ce que je cherchais…

Lorsque je sortais de la douche, j'allais dans ma chambre pour préparer à nouveau mes bagages. Alice se réveilla et se leva en une fraction de seconde. Même là dessus nous étions des opposés. Moi j'avais toujours besoin de quelques minutes après avoir ouvert les yeux avant de pouvoir mettre un pied par terre. Alice elle, était une vraie pile électrique.

« c'est aujourd'hui que les vacances commencent !!!! »

« ouais !!! »

« tu fais tes valises et on y va ? »

« c'est ce qui est prévu, oui ! »

« super. Je file sous la douche, ok ? »

« pas de problème. »

Profitant des quelques minutes de tranquillité qu'Alice m'offrait, j'envoyais un texto à Emmet.

_« salut gros nounours. J'espère que je ne te dérange pas. M'as tu déjà oublié ??? lol. Je voulais avoir un peu de nouvelles parce que j'ai pas réussi à déchiffrer les ronflements… Tu me manques déjà. __A samedi. Biz, Bella. »_

Je continuais à préparer mes bagages, ce ne fut pas très long puisque j'avais mis sur la même étagère tout ce que j'avais déballé hier. Je n'eu donc qu'à attraper tous les vêtements à nouveau et à les remettre dans ma valise. Je descendais après rejoindre mon père à la cuisine pour prendre mon petit déjeuner.

« bonjour papa. »

« salut. »

« bien dormi ? »

« oui et toi ? »

« ça a été. »

« Bella, écoutes, je veux que tu me promettes d'appeler mon adjoint s'il y a le moindre problème d'accord ? je ne suis pas très rassuré de te laisser alors que tu viens à peine de rentrer. »

« papa, ça va aller. Mais je te le promets. S'il y a le moindre soucis, j'appellerais John. »

« très bien. Je sais que tu es quelqu'un de responsable et que tu es adulte mais… »

« je sais, je resterais toujours ta petite fille !!! »

Il me regarda avec un sourire d'excuse ce qui m'attendrit.

« tu es prête à partir ? » me dit il en voyant ma valise dans le couloir.

« oui. »

« tu n'as pas pris grand chose pour deux mois. »

« eh bien tu sais il y a une machine à laver chez les Cullen… et puis si j'ai oublié quelque chose, je reviendrai le chercher. »

« oui, tu as raison. »

Nous entendîmes Alice descendre l'escalier en chantonnant. Nous partîmes donc de la maison en direction de celle des Cullen. Mon père nous déposa devant celle ci et retira ma valise du coffre, avant de nous laisser.

« Bella, j'aurais voulu pouvoir rester un peu mais j'ai de la route à faire. »

« je comprends papa, tu peux partir tranquille. »

Il me prit dans ses bras, avec autant de retenue que lorsqu'il m'avait accueilli la veille.

« fait bien attention à toi, d'accord ? »

« oui. Pareil pour toi. »

Il remonta dans sa voiture, non sans avoir demandé à Alice de remercier ses parents de sa part, puis il parti.

Nous entrâmes dans la maison des Cullen et je fus immédiatement heureuse de retrouver cette atmosphère chaleureuse que j'aimais tant. Je déposais ma valise dans l'entrée, me disant que je la monterai dans la chambre d'ami un peu plus tard. Alice se tourna vers moi.

« je crois qu'il est temps de reprendre les traditions… »

« Alice, tu ne crois pas que nous sommes un peu vieilles pour ça ? »

« absolument pas !!! »

Je riais, sachant très bien où elle voulait en venir. Elle se plaça face à moi et me tendit les mains. Je les prenais en riant toujours.

« prête ? » me dit elle. « un…deux…trois !!!! »

Nous nous mîmes toutes les deux à sauter sur place comme des folles en criant à tue tête

« on est en vacances…on est en vacances !!!!!! »

Puis Alice me serra dans ses bras, en riant de plus belle. Son rire était une douce mélodie à entendre. J'étais on ne peut plus heureuse en cet instant.

La sonnerie du portable d'Alice retentit, coupant court à nos imbécillités. Elle s'excusa auprès de moi et alla décrocher.

Je décidais donc d'en profiter pour monter mes affaires à l'étage. Chaque pièce de cette maison m'était familière. Depuis le salon jusqu'au bureau de Carlisle. Quand nous étions petite, Alice et moi adorions jouer à cache-cache ici. La maison contenait beaucoup d'endroits où il était facile de se cacher et Carlisle nous cherchait parfois pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes avant de finir par nous trouver. Je fus distraite de mes réflexions par la sonnerie de mon portable. Emmet me répondait enfin.

_« salut grenouille. Désolé d'avoir mis du temps à répondre. J'entendais mon portable mais je ne le trouvais pas dans le monstrueux rangement de ma chambre. Je ne t'ai pas oublié bien au contraire. J'ai hâte d'être à samedi pour pouvoir t'enquiquiner à nouveau !!!! désolé pour les ronflements. Lol. Mais tu me connais. Biz. Emmet. »_

Je souriais en lisant son message et en imaginant le désordre qui régnait dans sa chambre actuellement. J'appuyais sur la touche répondre.

_« laisse moi deviner. Le cyclone Bordel a encore frappé ? où avais tu égaré ton portable cette fois ci ? »_

La réponse arriva rapidement : _« te moques pas de moi, sinon je me vengerai en arrivant !!! il était dans ma taie d'oreiller. Me demande pas comment il est arrivé là, parce qu'il refuse de me le dire… je comprend pas pourquoi il me fuit comme ça. Je suis pourtant gentil avec lui !!!_

_Bon je te laisse il faut que je commence à ranger ma chambre si je veux pas louper mon avion samedi. Bisous grenouille. »_

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Emmet et la technologie n'avait jamais fait bon ménage. Il n'arrêtait pas de perdre son portable, mais il s'obstinait toujours à en racheter un.

J'envoyais un dernier message : _« Emmet, il te reste 5 jours avant de partir !!!! et arrêtes de m'appeler grenouille !!! lol »_

Une nouvelle fois la réponse ne se fit pas attendre trop longtemps.

_« justement c'est pour ça qu'il faut que je commence tout de suite. Cinq jours, c'est pas beaucoup vu le rangement que j'ai à faire… enfin bref. Bye GRENOUILLE !!!!! »_

Je savais que je n'aurais pas gain de cause là dessus mais ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer !!

Lorsque Alice me rejoignit, je souriais. J'étais heureuse d'avoir eu des nouvelles d'Emmet.

« Mon père nous envois un surveillant. » me dit elle.

Mon sourire se figea aussitôt.

« qui ça ? »

« mon cousin, Edward. Tu te rapelles ? »

« euh…non. Je devrais ? »

« bah oui, tu l'as déjà vu. »

« ah bon ? »

« ouais quand on avait genre 12 ans, quelque chose comme ça !!!! tu te souviens quand mes parents nous avais emmenés dans ma famille en Alaska ? »

« euh oui. Attends… tu veux dire que le ptit morveux tout boutonneux qui nous suivait partout va venir passer les vacances d'été avec nous ? »

« ouais ! c'est ça. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui il n'a plus rien d'un ptit morveux et que les boutons sont partis !!! »

« super. Les vacances vont être beaucoup moins bien que ce que j'avais imaginé !! »

« Bella, fait pas ta rabat joie ok ? il est super gentil. Et puis la seule raison pour laquelle il nous suivait partout à l'époque c'est parce qu'il était amoureux de toi !!! »

« Alice, j't'en supplie, tais toi ! »

« oh allez je suis sûre que tu auras une bonne surprise en le voyant. »

« si tu le dis. Mais pourquoi Carlisle nous l'envoie t il ? »

« eh bien, en réalité, c'est Edward qui l'a appelé pour venir passer des vacances chez nous. Il ne savait pas que personne à part moi n'était là. Mais je soupçonne que Carlisle veuille être sûr que tout se passe bien. Après tout il ne connaît pas Emmet alors je pense qu'il préfère savoir qu'Edward sera là pour nous aider si jamais Emmet essayait de profiter de la situation… »

« genre ton cousin ferait le poids contre Emmet !!! »

« ça fait longtemps que tu ne l'as pas vu, Bella. il a changé par rapport à ses 12 ans… »

« ouais bon. Ok je ferais de mon mieux pour être sociable d'accord ? »

« merci. Je n'en demande pas plus. Mais voyons le bon coté des choses. Tu auras quelqu'un pour te tenir compagnie pendant que je serais avec Emmet !!!!! »

« Alice…tu m'épuises !!!! »

Nous rîmes ensemble en nous dirigeant vers la cuisine pour préparer notre déjeuner.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Voici mon nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. **_

_**Une fois encore merci pour toutes les reviews. Plus j'en ai et plus je suis motivée !!! alors si vous voulez avoir la suite avant le week-end, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !!!**_

L'après midi était passée à une vitesse folle. Alice m'avait raconté toutes ses expériences menées à Milan.

Elle y avait vu des tas de défilés de mode, rencontré des tonnes de gens et en avait aussi profité pour visiter un peu les villes environnantes.

Elle était intarissable sur la mode et la façon dont un défilé était préparé, monté puis organisé. Je l'écoutais parlé avec joie, ravie de pouvoir enfin profiter pleinement du timbre de sa voix.

Lorsque venait le moment de dîner, elle nous commanda une pizza, afin que nous n'ayons ni cuisine, ni vaisselle à faire. Puis nous avions regardé les photos qu'elle avait prise durant son année. Elle était magnifique sur chacune d'elle. Alice aimait posé devant l'objectif, contrairement à moi. Si j'avais accepté de prendre autant de photos durant mon séjour c'était uniquement parce que c'était moi qui les prenait justement et que par conséquent, je n'apparaissais pas dessus. Par contre Alice apparaissait sur chacune ou presque de celles qu'elle avait faite.

Son portable sonna lui indiquant qu'elle venait de recevoir un texto. Elle le regarda brièvement afin de voir qui en était l'expéditeur.

« tiens, c'est Edward. Qu'est ce qu'il peut bien vouloir… »

Je soupirais. Il recommençait déjà à nous coller aux basques. Même à distance il fallait qu'il se rappelle à nous !!! Je n'avais pas du tout envie de devoir subir sa présence pendant les deux prochains mois mais je devais me rendre à l'évidence, il était le cousin d'Alice alors je n'avais pas le choix.

Alice, éclata de rire. Je la regardais, interdite.

« qu'y a t il ? »

« eh bien, Edward voulait juste me rassurer en me disant qu'il ne passerait pas ses vacances à nous espionner. Je cite : vous êtes grande, vous ferez ce que bon vous semble. »

« parfait. S'il est moins pot de colle qu'à 12 ans, je réussirai peut-être à le supporter. »

« Bella, je t'assure qu'il a changé. J'ai gardé contact avec lui régulièrement depuis ma dernière visite en Alaska il y a trois ans et je peux te dire que ce n'est plus le même. Aussi bien mentalement que physiquement !!!! »

« ouais…c'est ça. »

« si je te jure. On en reparlera quand tu l'auras vu. Et je te paris que tu auras changé d'avis à son propos. »

« je te l'ai dit, du moment qu'il ne me colle pas comme quand on avait 12 ans je réussirai à cohabiter avec lui… »

Je la regardais pour lui faire comprendre que le sujet était clos et elle le comprit.

Il était déjà tard quand nous partîmes nous coucher. J'avais eu très envie tout au long de la journée et de la soirée d'aller faire un tour dans la piscine mais Alice ne m'avait pas lâchée d'une semelle, m'empêchant donc de le faire. A présent qu'elle était montée se coucher j'aurais pu y aller mais j'étais morte de fatigue, si bien que je me couchais aussi.

Les jours suivants passèrent tout aussi rapidement. Alice m'avait emmené revoir tous les recoins de Forks. Nous étions donc repassées voir le supermarché, le magasin de vêtements ou plutôt de fripes, les forêts, notre ancien lycée et tout ce qui pouvait être vu. Mon père m'avait appelé une fois depuis son départ forcé. Il avait été rassuré quand je lui avais dit que le cousin d'Alice venait passé l'été avec nous. Son remplacement se passait bien. Il était hébergé chez le shérif qu'il remplaçait, si bien qu'il pouvait le consulter sur les affaires en cours quand il en avait besoin.

J'étais toujours épuisée le soir venu. Il faut dire qu'Alice ne m'autorisait à aller me coucher qu'après 23h minimum. Sachant que le matin, elle me réveillait aux aurores pour aller nous promener. J'étais en manque de sommeil, si bien que je n'avais pas encore réussi à aller nager ou même à me promener en forêt seule. Ces deux activités étaient ce que je préférais faire pourtant, et dieu sait que l'envie était là mais Alice ne me laissait pas respirer. A croire qu'elle comptait rattraper un an de séparation en une semaine.

Ce soir, j'avais réussi à négocier avec elle cependant, pour qu'elle me laisse faire une grasse matinée le lendemain. En échange, j'avais dû lui promettre que nous irions faire les boutiques à Port Angeles toute l'après midi. J'étais décidément prête à tout pour quelques heures de sommeil en plus…

Elle me réveilla donc à 10h30 le lendemain au lieu de 8 heures.

« merci d'avoir tenu parole » lui dis-je quand mon esprit réintégra sa place.

« tu crois que je gâcherais une après midi de shopping ? »

La réponse était évidente. Bien sûr que non. Elle savait que les magasins et moi ça faisait bien plus encore que deux, alors pour pouvoir m'y traîner, elle aurait pu me concéder une journée entière de sommeil.

L'après midi était passée très lentement contrairement aux autres jours. J'avais souffert ; Alice m'obligeant à essayer des tonnes de tenues, et m'en achetant même certaines en me soutenant qu'un jour je serais heureuse de les porter. J'avais voulu refuser qu'elle les paye, mais comme toujours avec Alice, je n'avais pas eu gain de cause…

J'avais hâte d'être au lendemain. Emmet arrivait à midi. Malheureusement, Edward arriverait le même jour, gâchant un peu mes retrouvailles avec mon meilleur ami. Mais ma décision était prise. Je me contenterai d'être polie envers lui. Je ne lui porterais aucun intérêt. Et si jamais il me collait un peu trop, je demanderai à Emmet de lui remettre les points sur le I et les barres sur les T. Je ne demandais qu'une seule chose. Qu'il me foute la paix.

Lorsque nous étions rentrées de Port Angeles, j' étais allée me coucher rapidement, car la séance d'essayage de la journée m'avait épuisée.

Au matin du jour J, Alice entra en trombe dans ma chambre et sauta sur mon lit pour me réveiller. Elle se mit debout dessus et entama une série de sauts afin de me faire lever le plus vite possible. Mais je restais moi même. Un ouragan aurait pu souffler dans la chambre, j'aurai quand même du prendre quelques minutes avant de pouvoir poser un pied par terre.

« Alice, tu veux bien arrêter tu vas casser le lit, et je vais être obligée de dormir pas terre pendant les deux prochains mois. »

« Bella, lève toi, vite !!!!! »

« mais qu'est ce qu'il y a ? quelle heure est il d'abord ? »

« il est 8h…»

« quoi ? On a encore le temps. J'aurai pu dormir encore une heure au moins !! qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? »

« c'est aujourd'hui que tu me présentes l'homme de ma vie !!!!! »

« oh ce n'est que ça ? réveilles moi à nouveau dans une heure ok ? »

« il en est hors de question !!! »

En disant cela, elle avait commis l'irréparable…

« Alice, si tu souhaites rester en vie suffisamment longtemps pour rencontrer Emmet, remets tout de suite cette couverture là où tu l'as prise !!!!! »

J'avais froid maintenant et je savais que je ne redormirais pas, même si elle consentait à me laisser tranquille.

« debout, debout, debout, debout, debout, debout… »

« ok, ok, ok, ok, mais je t'en supplie, tais toi !!!!! sinon je te promets que tu me le payeras, d'une manière ou d'une autre !!! »

« file sous la douche. J'irai après toi. »

« pourquoi ne pas faire l'inverse ? »

« parce que c'est comme ça !!! »

Je soupirais en me levant. J'étais agacée. Non seulement je n'étais pas du matin, mais être réveillée par un rouleau compresseur comme Alice…c'était au dessus de mes forces !

Je filais sous la douche, y restant plus longtemps que d'habitude, afin de me réveiller convenablement mais là encore Alice me dérangea, prétextant que si je ne sortais pas au plus vite, j'allais faire attendre Emmet. Je savais bien qu'en réalité, elle voulait pouvoir se préparer en prenant son temps parce qu'elle ne négligerai aucun détail de son apparence, mais je décidais de l'écouter et de sortir de la salle de bain rapidement.

Je descendais ensuite au salon pour préparer le petit déjeuner pendant qu'Alice prenait sa douche.

Au moment où je commençais à engloutir mon bol de céréales, j'entendis la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentir.

Je me décidais à aller ouvrir moi même puisque Alice n'était pas disponible.

Lorsque j'ouvrais la porte, je fus surprise de découvrir un magnifique spécimen masculin. Grand, athlétique, les cheveux désordonnés, et les yeux… je ne savais pas que cette couleur existait avant aujourd'hui. Mais ses yeux était d'un vert absolument divin. IL était divin.

J'étais troublée de le voir ainsi face à moi, mais je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de lui. Toutefois, lorsqu'il se racla la gorge, je repris le cour des évènements et réussit à m'arracher à sa contemplation.

« salut » me dit il

« euh…bonjour. »

Il éclata de rire. Sa voix… son rire…son corps…tout semblait parfait !!!

« Bella ? c'est moi… »

Je sursautais en l'entendant prononcer mon nom. Comment pouvait il me connaître ? je n'aurais pour ma part jamais pu oublier un homme comme lui si je l'avais déjà rencontrer auparavant.

« euh. Pardon, mais…qui êtes vous ? »

Il éclata de rire à nouveau. Je ne sus si c'était à cause de ce que je venais de dire ou si la tête que je devais probablement faire à ce moment était si comique que ça, mais toujours est il qu'il eut beaucoup de mal à retrouver son sérieux.

« je suis très vexé » me dit il entre deux rires. « je pensais que je t'aurai marqué un peu plus que ça !!! »

« quoi ? bon, ça suffit à la fin !!! vous allez me dire qui vous êtes ou je vous claque la porte au nez avant que vous puissiez continuer à vous moquer de moi !!! »

J'étais énervée à présent. Comment osait il ?

« oh là, du calme, Bella. c'est moi, Edward. Le cousin d'Alice. Elle t'a prévenu que je devais venir n'est ce pas ? »

Hein ? quoi ? Edward ? Edward…le cousin d'Alice ? le dieu vivant appuyé nonchalamment à l'embrasure de la porte d'entrée était Edward Cullen ?

« Bella ? ça va ? je suis désolé, je ne me moquais pas de toi, tu sais… »

« hein ? euh…oui !!! désolée tu vas me prendre pour une demeurée… Alice m'a prévenue, oui, évidemment qu'Alice m'a prévenue. Mais je ne m'attendais pas…à… »

J'étais incapable de continuer. Ce que je pouvais être stupide par moment !!! ils étaient où mes beaux discours de la veille ? elles étaient où mes bonnes résolutions ?

« euh…Bella ? »

« hum ? »

« est ce que tu comptes me laisser entrer un jour ? »

« oh…pardon… je t'en prie. »

Je m'effaçais quelque peu afin de le laisser passer. Lorsqu'il passa à coté de moi, je pus sentir son odeur. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il mettais comme parfum mais celui ci m'enivra et me fit perdre la tête, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. Je dus me tenir au mur pour ne pas qu'il le remarque.

« est ce qu'Alice est là ? »

« oui…elle est sous la douche…nous devons partir pour l'aéroport tout à l'heure alors elle se prépare. »

« oh. Très bien. »

« j'ai préparé le petit déjeuner. Si tu veux quelque chose… »

N'importe quoi…si tu veux manger, si tu veux boire, si tu me veux moi…Bella reprends toi tout de suite où tu vas vraiment perdre la boulle !!!!!

« non merci, j'ai mangé sur la route. Vous devez partir dans combien de temps ? »

« eh bien l'avion d'Emmet arrive à midi. Je pense que nous partirons vers les 10h30 pour être sûre. »

Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de sourire en évoquant la future arrivée de mon ange gardien.

« oh, eh bien, c'est dommage. Je viens à peine d'arriver et c'est vous qui partez !! »

« tu peux venir avec nous !! »

J'avais dit ça trop vite. Je sentis mes joues s'empourprer. Je devais faire attention à ne pas me trahir. Oui il me plaisait mais non il ne devait pas le savoir. Et puis un homme comme lui n'était sûrement pas célibataire alors je n'avais pas besoin d'une humiliation pendant ces vacances. Je devais garder mes distances.

« enfin, tu préfèrerais sans doutes rester ici parce que tu viens déjà de faire une longue route, mais je pense qu'Alice sera très heureuse si tu venais » me rattrapais-je.

« Alice… euh oui entendu je vais venir. »

Il m'adressa un sourire. Mon dieu…le vertige revenait en moi comme lorsque j'avais senti son odeur. Je m'éloignais un peu de lui et lui disais que j'allais prévenir Alice qu'il était arrivé, avant de m'enfuir.

POV EDWARD

Je la vis tourner les talons, et monter l'escalier pour aller prévenir Alice de mon arrivée. Je m'appuyais contre le mur du salon et fermais les yeux afin de reprendre mon souffle et de calmer les battements de mon cœur. Bella avait été mon premier grand amour. A l'age de 12 ans, j'avais demandé à mes parents de m'envoyer vivre chez mon oncle Carlisle, juste pour pouvoir me rapprocher d'elle. Mais ils ne m'avaient pas écouté bien entendu. Il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre elle et moi. Je crois même qu'à l'époque je l'exaspérais au plus haut point parce qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel quand elle me voyait arriver. Je ne lui avais rien dit à l'époque sur mes sentiments. J'étais bien trop timide pour ça.

Mais une chose est sûre, ce qui venait de se passer défiait toute logique. Dès qu'elle avait ouvert la porte et que je l'avais vu face à moi, mon cœur s'était emballé. Elle était belle, tout simplement magnifique. Les huit dernières années lui avaient été bénéfiques, sans le moindre doute. J'avais ri en voyant qu'elle ne me reconnaissait pas, mais au fond j'en étais peiné. Ce que je lui avais dit alors était vrai, j'aurais aimé l'avoir marqué plus que ça. Mais hélas, ce n'étais pas le cas. Lorsqu'elle m'avait finalement laissé entrer, j'avais pris mon temps en passant près d'elle, afin de pouvoir sentir son parfum et je n'avais pas été déçu. Elle sentait la fraise. J'avais du me contrôler à ce moment précis pour ne pas la prendre dans mes bras afin de pouvoir la sentir davantage. Et j'avais détourné son attention en lui demandant où était Alice afin qu'elle ne le remarque pas. Quand elle m'avait proposé de les accompagner chercher l'autre garçon à l'aéroport, mon cœur avait à nouveau fait un bond dans ma poitrine. Voulait elle que je vienne ? non bien sûr. Elle avait dit ça pour Alice. Quel idiot !!! en plus cet Emmet devait être son petit ami vu la façon dont elle avait souri en évoquant son arrivée. Je m'en voulais d'avoir été aussi stupide et d'avoir cru ne serait ce qu'un instant que Bella pouvait être célibataire. Alice ne m'en avait pas parlé au cours de nos diverses conversations mais après tout, peut-être avait elle juger que ça ne me regardait pas. Ma cousine ne savait pas le moins du monde que je nourrissais des sentiments à l'égard de Bella !!!

Car c'était le cas. Si j'avais eu des doutes, si j'étais sorti avec d'autres filles, si j'avais un jour pensé que je l'avais oublié, tout venait de s'effacer en quelques minutes. En cet instant, j'avais de nouveau 12 ans. Je revoyais Bella pour la première fois, et je tombais sous son charme à nouveau. Je soupirais en comprenant tout ça. J'allais à nouveau souffrir en la voyant être indifférente à moi, comme il y a huit ans. Surtout si je devais passer les deux prochains mois à la voir embrasser un autre homme que moi. Mais je savais également que je ne serais pas capable de garder mes distances vis à vis d'elle. J'essayerai au moins d'être ami avec elle.

Lorsque j'entendis une porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer à l'étage, et les rires de deux personnes arrivés jusqu'à moi, je rouvrais les yeux, essayant de reprendre contenance, avant de voir ma cousine courir vers moi pour me serrer dans ses bras.

POV BELLA

Je vis Alice courir droit sur Edward et lui sauter au cou, comme à son habitude.

« Edward, tu es déjà là ? c'est super !!! comment vas tu ? tu as fait bonne route ? tu n'es pas trop fatigué ? as tu au moins manger quelque chose ? Bella tu aurais pu lui proposer à boire quand même… »

« Alice, Alice, calme toi voyons. comment veux tu que je réponde si tu enchaînes aussitôt sur une autre question ? »

« excuse moi. Mais je suis si contente de te voir ! »

« moi aussi ça me fait plaisir. Je vais bien. J'ai fais bonne route. Je suis en pleine forme. J'ai mangé et Bella s'est comportée comme une excellente hôtesse. C'est moi qui ait refusé ce qu'elle m'a proposé. »

Je les vis éclater de rire tous les deux. Alice m'avait dit qu'elle avait gardé contact avec son cousin depuis sa dernière visite chez eux mais je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient aussi proche que ça. Et moi qui avais passé la semaine à insulter Edward devant elle, le traitant de petit morveux boutonneux, et lui disant que je ne désirais qu'une seule chose, qu'il ne nous colle pas comme avant. Je regrettais ces paroles aujourd'hui mais il était trop tard. Elle en avait sûrement parlé à Edward. En pensant cela, je sentis mes joues rougir et je fus honteuse.

« Alice, il faudrait que nous y allions, sinon nous allons faire attendre Emmet… »

En entendant mes paroles, Alice s'éloigna un peu de son cousin et me regarda.

« tu as raison. Edward, tu n'as qu'à faire comme chez toi en nous attendant. » avait elle dit ensuite en se tournant à nouveau vers lui.

« eh bien en fait chère cousine, Bella m'a invité à vous accompagner, et j'ai accepté. »

« oh. Vraiment ???? »

En disant cela, elle avait un énorme sourire aux lèvres et le regard qu'elle me fit amena une nouvelle vague de rougissement sur mes joues.

« on y va ? » demandais-je difficilement avant qu'elle ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit.


	5. Chapter 5

D'abord, je souhaite encore et toujours vous remercier pour vos reviews, que je lis toujours avec grand plaisir.

_**J'espère que je ne vous décevrais pas…**_

_**Lo : pour le moment je n'ai pas prévu l'apparition de Jasper ou Rosalie. Mais qui sait ? tout peut arriver avec mon imagination tordue !!!! lol.**_

En piste pour le cinquième chapitre…

Nous partîmes tous les trois avec la voiture d'Edward. Il avait passé un bon moment sur la route aujourd'hui mais ça ne semblait pas du tout le déranger de conduire à nouveau.

Ça m'avait arrangé. Alice était montée devant, ce qui me permettait ainsi de ne pas être trop proche d'Edward. Je pouvais également le regarder sans être vue.

Sa beauté ne cessait de me surprendre. Il n'avais plus rien à voir avec le jeune garçon que j'avais connu à l'age de 12 ans. Il était tout ce qui me plaisait chez un homme. Il était viril, comme il faut, sans faire macho. Il était svelte, mais les muscles étaient bien là. De temps en temps, lorsqu' Alice lui disait quelque chose de drôle, il souriait, et même ça, c'était quelque chose !!!

Je fus distraite de mes pensées par la sonnerie de mon portable.

« c'est un texto d'Emmett. Son vol n'a pas pris de retard, il sera donc là en temps et en heure. » dis-je à l'attention d'Alice.

« parfait. »

« il m'a tellement manqué. Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous n'avons été séparé qu'une semaine. »

« j'ai hâte de faire enfin sa connaissance !!! »

En disant cela, elle s'était tournée vers moi et le regard qu'elle m'avais lancé était on ne peu plus éloquent.

Je devais me faire à l'évidence, Alice avait vraiment craqué sur Emmett et je savais pertinemment qu'elle obtenait toujours ce qu'elle voulait donc…

Nous arrivâmes sans problème à l'heure à l'aéroport. J'étais fébrile, comme lorsque je m'étais préparée à retrouver mon père et Alice. Pourtant nous n'avions été séparé que très peu de temps…

Je ne m'attachais pas à beaucoup de gens, mais lorsque j'accordais ma confiance à quelqu'un, je lui accordais aussi tout mon cœur et toute mon âme. Cette façon d'être m'avait parfois joué des tours, car bien sûre il m'était arrivée d'être déçue, mais en général, je jugeais bien les gens, et de toute évidence, les deux personnes les plus importantes de ma vie, méritaient de l'être.

Alice me prit la main tandis que nous prenions le chemin du hall d'attente dans lequel j'étais arrivée quelques jours plus tôt. Comme d'habitude, sa démarche était chaloupée, elle paraissait danser plus que marcher. Moi j'étais banale à coté. Ma démarche était des plus communes. Edward marchait aux cotés d'Alice. J'aurais aimé qu'il soit à mes cotés, mais je ne devais pas me laisser dominer par mes envies. Je devais garder mes distances avec Edward, ne pas rechercher sa compagnie.

Alors que nous attendions depuis seulement quelques minutes, les premiers passagers commencèrent à arriver. Et je ne tardais pas à apercevoir le corps imposant d'Emmett.

Lorsqu'il m'aperçut, il m'adressa son plus beau sourire, et commença à s'avancer vers moi. Je fis de même, et nous tombâmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« comment ça va grenouille ? » me murmura t il dans l'oreille.

« tu m'as manqué. Encore plus que je ne l'aurais cru… »

« toi aussi. »

Il me souleva de terre et nous fit tourner. Je riais. Je n'étais pas très fan de ce genre de chose mais c'était tellement Emmett que j'étais contente.

« hum, salut Emmett, moi c'est Alice… »

Il me lâcha, puis se tourna vers celle qui venait de lui parler.

« alors comme ça, c'est toi Alice. J'ai tellement entendu parler de toi cette année ! »

« eh oui c'est moi !! »

« eh bien, je suis ravi. »

« moi aussi. T'as même pas idée, à quel point je suis ravie… »

Elle déclencha le mode sourire dévastateur, et Emmett la regarda, bouche bée.

Heureusement qu'Edward était venu lui serrer la main, parce que sinon, Emmett serait resté figé pendant un bon moment.

« Emmett, je te présente Edward. » dis-je

« c'est quoi ce bordel ? je te laisse à peine une semaine, et tu me trouves déjà un remplaçant ? »

Il éclata de rire. Alice également. Il fut distrait par ce son.

« t'inquiètes, ça fait toujours ça la première fois. Et puis Edward n'est pas ton remplaçant. C'est le cousin d'Alice. »

« dans ce cas, ravi de faire ta connaissance. »

« également. »

« je suis content de ne pas être le seul mec. Ça m'aurait épuisé de devoir m'occuper de ces deux femmes seul » dit il en nous désignant.

« oh mais tu seras épuisé, ça je te le garanti » répondit Alice en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Une fois de plus, il se figea en la regardant, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle disait. Moi je ne comprenais que trop bien…

« Alice, et si tu lui laissais au moins le temps d'arriver et de se poser, hein ? »

« mouais. Si tu veux. »

Nous reprîmes la direction de la voiture. Emmett m'enlaça les épaules tandis que nous marchions vers la sortie. Je blottissais ma tête contre lui, ravie de retrouver cette chaleur et de sentir à nouveau son parfum. Edward marchait devant nous, avec Alice. Je voyais celle ci lui parler mais il ne répondait pas. Il gardait la tête baissée. Qu'avait il ? il n'était pas comme tout à l'heure. Il paraissait gêné. Mais par quoi ? une fois de plus je fus distraite de mes pensées par Emmett.

« devines quoi, grenouille !! »

« ne m'appelles pas comme ça ! qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« je t'appellerais toujours comme ça. Je donne toujours des surnoms aux gens que j'aime. »

Je grognais. En fait, j'aimais qu'il m'ait donné un surnom, mais en public…j'aurais préféré que ce ne soit qu'un truc entre nous.

« bon tu vas me dire ce qui se passe ? »

« j'ai pris une photo de ma chambre avant de partir. Il faut que je te la montre, tu ne vas pas la reconnaître. »

« pourquoi ? »

« parce qu'on voit la moquette !!! le cyclone bordel a disparu !!!! »

Je ne pu m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« a ce propos, je ne sais plus si je te l'avais dit mais on ne sera pas chez mon père finalement pendant l'été. »

« on sera où alors ? »

« bah chez Alice. Mon père a dû s'absenter et il ne voulait pas que nous restions seuls alors Alice a proposé de nous héberger. »

« c'est très gentil. »

Nous étions maintenant sur la route. Alice avait tenté de me faire m'asseoir devant pour aller derrière avec Emmett, mais le regard que je lui avais lancé, avait suffit. J'étais assise derrière Edward. C'était très bien ainsi puisque ça m'empêchait de le voir. Sauf dans le reflet du rétroviseur. Il paraissait toujours aussi soucieux, et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Il m'en voulait peut-être. J'avais peut-être fait quelque chose qui lui avait déplu. Ou alors il n'aimait pas Emmet. Il avait changé d'attitude dès qu'il était arrivé. Une vague de tristesse m'envahit à cette idée.

POV EDWARD

Nous roulions en direction de Forks. J'aimais conduire. Particulièrement quand j'avais besoin de réfléchir. Je ne me sentais pas bien du tout depuis qu'Emmett était arrivé. Il n'y avait qu'à le regarder pour comprendre que je n'avais aucune chance avec Bella. Nous étions très différents. Lui brun, moi blond-roux, lui hyper baraqué, moi…beaucoup moins. Si c'était ce genre de mec qui plaisait à Bella, autant me rendre à l'évidence tout de suite, j'étais battu d'avance. Et puis de toute façon ils étaient déjà ensemble donc… Alice m'avait dit qu'un ami de Bella venait passer l'été avec elles, mais je n'avais pas compris qu'il s'agissait de son petit ami. Je ne voulais pas montrer mes sentiments, mais je n'avais pu m'empêcher d'être ronchon depuis que je l'avais vu, lui, la prendre dans ses bras. J'aurais tellement aimé que ce soit moi qui fasse ça…

De temps en temps je la regardais dans le rétroviseur, et la voir sourire, en étant blotti dans ses bras, ça me…rrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. Mais Bella avait été on ne peu plus clair, sans le vouloir. Je n'étais pas le remplaçant d'Emmett, j'étais juste le cousin d'Alice…

Je devais me reprendre, être naturel. Alice s'était rendu compte que mon attitude avait changé elle avait essayé de me faire parler quand nous revenions vers la voiture. Et je savais qu'elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau si je ne redevenais pas rapidement le Edward qu'elle connaissait. Je la voyais me regarder, essayant d'être discrète.

POV ALICE

Bon sang mais qu'est ce qu'il a ? pourquoi est ce qu'il n'a rien voulu me dire tout à l'heure ?

Je sais que quelque chose l'a chagriné, j'ai vu qu'il changeait d'attitude mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui peut bien lui arriver.

S'il ne redevient pas lui même très vite je vais le questionner jusqu'à ce qu'il craque et qu'il avoue.

En plus Bella a remarqué aussi que quelque chose n'allait pas. J'en suis sûre. Je l'ai vu à ses yeux. Et comme je la connais, elle serait capable de croire qu'il lui en veux de quelque chose, ou qu'il n'aime pas Emmett. Et je sais que ça la rendrait triste. Hors, je ne voulais pas du tout qu'elle soit triste. Je venais de la retrouver, enfin, alors il était hors de question qu'il gâche ses vacances à cause de son attitude. Je voulais que nous passions de superbes vacances et qu'elles soient inoubliables…

Je n'ai pas été déçue en voyant Emmett. Il était encore plus beau à regarder en chair et en os que sur photo. Il dégageait quelque chose de sexy, qui me faisait tourner la tête. J'avais espérer pouvoir m'asseoir à coté de lui durant le trajet du retour, mais Bella m'avait jeté un de ces regards…j'avais compris que je n'avais pas intérêt à insister. J'ai cru qu'elle allait me bouffer !!!

« c'est très gentil »

Sa voix…ça me collait des frissons dans tout le corps. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'imaginer à quel point elle pouvait devenir sexy dans l'intimité. Mais je devais être patiente. De toute façon, Bella n'allait pas me laisser lui sauter dessus tout de suite alors j'allais devoir y aller doucement. Et puis il y avait le cas Edward !!!

POV BELLA

« oui, et je suis sûre que tu vas beaucoup te plaire dans leur maison. »

« ah bon ? qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

« eh bien disons que tout est réuni pour que tu sois bien. »

« ok. Du moment que je suis avec toi de toute façon… »

Je fus surprise d'entendre une sorte de grondement provenir d'Edward mais je n'eu pas le temps de m'attarder la dessus parce qu'Alice se tourna vers nous et nous indiqua le programme de l'après midi.

« nous allons manger en arrivant. Et puis nous emmènerons Emmett visiter la ville. Nous irons chez toi Bella, pour qu'il voit quand même où tu habites. Puis nous pourrions aller faire un tour dans la forêt à coté de la maison, histoire de se promener. »

« ça me va » dit Emmett. « j'ai les jambes toutes engourdies. Ça me fera du bien de bouger un peu. »

« parfait. Par contre, pour ce soir, je ne sais pas trop. Emmett, je pense que tu devrais te coucher tôt, histoire de te remettre du voyage. J'ai besoin de toi en forme… »

Elle déclencha une nouvelle fois son sourire dévastateur et Emmett resta une nouvelle fois figé. Elle lui faisait de l'effet. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible là dessus. Et Alice s'en était aperçu. Elle avait une lueur espiègle dans le regard que je ne lui voyais que lorsqu'elle préparait quelque chose tout en étant sûre de le réussir. Je donnais un léger coup de coude dans les côtes d'Emmett afin qu'il se reprenne.

« hum. Hein ? euh ouais je pense que ça vaudra mieux que je me couche de bonne heure. Sauf si tu veux que je te tienne compagnie, Grenouille. »

« non ne t'inquiètes pas. On a deux mois pour être ensemble, je peux bien te laisser dormir une nuit… »

Il éclata de rire.

« Alors Edward, tu fais un peu de sport ? » demanda t il ensuite

« ouais. Pourquoi ? »

« bah j'espérais trouver quelqu'un qui puisse en faire avec moi. C'est quoi ton sport ? »

« eh bien, je joue au basket. »

« génial !!! quel poste ? »

« meneur la plupart du temps. Mais mon shoot à trois points n'est pas trop mal donc je joue parfois ailier. »

« de mieux en mieux. Il faut qu'on se fasse un match tout à l'heure. »

« tu joues aussi ? »

« yep. Mais je suis pivot évidemment !!! »

« oui, rien d'étonnant vu ta carrure ! »

« il y a bien un terrain de basket quelque part dans cette ville, hein ? »

« bah en fait, il y en a un à la maison… » dit Alice

« hum, je sens que je vais beaucoup aimer ces vacances !!! »

« j'en suis ravie. » Alice et moi l'avions dit en même temps.

« eh les filles vous pourriez faire les poms poms, non ? ça serait marrant !!! »

« rêves !!!!! »

« bah ça coûtait rien d'essayer ! »

Nous rîmes tous ensemble, alors que nous arrivions à la maison Cullen.

Je vis le regard d'Emmett parcourir la maison de long en large et je le vis retenir un hoquet de surprise à la vue de celle ci.

« la vache. C'est pas une maison…c'est un palace !!! »

Alice et Edward se mirent à rire. Ce dernier avait l'air d'être redevenu lui même. Ce qui me fit très plaisir.

Alors que nous rentrions dans la maison, Alice se tourna vers moi.

« Bella, tu connais la maison, je te laisse montrer la chambre à Emmett et le faire visiter. Moi je vais aller préparer de quoi nourrir nos deux sportifs. »

« ok, Emmett suit moi. »

Celui ci s'exécuta, en prenant ses bagages. Je commençais par lui montrer sa chambre. C'était celle à coté d'Alice. La mienne habituellement. Il déposa ses valises sur le lit puis se tourna vers moi et me prit dans ses bras.

« tu m'as manqué, Grenouille. »

« toi aussi. »

« comment s'est passée ta semaine ? »

« très bien. Et toi ? »

« j'ai cru que je ne m'en sortirai pas avec ma chambre. A l'avenir fait moi penser à empêcher le cyclone de revenir. Surtout ici. Il faudra que tu me forces à ranger, ok ? »

« promis. »

« super. Alors ? aucune catastrophe à déplorer ? »

« non, j'ai été sage. »

Il me lâcha, et retourna vers ses valises pour commencer à défaire ses bagages.

« tu auras le temps de le faire tout à l'heure tu sais. »

« oui mais je veux préparer mes affaires pour le basket, et puis j'ai un ptit cadeau pour toi. »

« vraiment ? c'est quoi ? »

« bah attends. Faut que je le trouve d'abord !!! »

« Emmett, même ta valise est un vrai foutoir. On t'a jamais appris à plier tes fringues ? »

« si mais c'est trop long. Ça me gave. »

« ouais j'ai compris. Tu n'as pas l'intention de changer tes habitudes. Je vais encore me taper tes fringues à repasser !! même pendant mes vacances… »

« pourquoi tu crois que je suis venu jusqu'ici si ce n'est pour pouvoir avoir des fringues propres et repassées ? »

« enfoiré ! »

« oh ça va Grenouille, je plaisante…quoique… »

Mon regard fut attiré par des objets dans sa valise.

« Emmett !!! qu'est ce que c'est que tout ça ????? tu avais peur de ne pas être joignable ou quoi ???? »

« euh...bah…en fait…je te présente…mes anciens téléphones portables. Ceux qui étaient portés disparus depuis quelques temps. Je les ai retrouvé cette semaine. »

J'éclatais de rire.

« où étaient ils allés se planquer ? »

« eh bien y en avait un sous le lit. Enfin entre le matelas et les lattes du sommier. Un autre était dans mon armoire, entouré par une paire de chaussette. Mais c'est le dernier surtout… je ne sais pas comment il est arrivé là. »

« où ? »

« dans le congélateur de mon frigo… »

« toutes mes condoléances !!! »

« merci pour lui. »

« mais pourquoi les as tu tous emmenés ? tu n'as plus les chargeurs, donc tu aurais dû les jeter ! »

« Hey, je viens à peine de les retrouver… »

Je ne pu m'empêcher d'éclater de rire à nouveau.

« ah ça y est j'ai trouvé ton cadeau. »

Il me tendit un paquet. L'emballage était de lui, il n'y avait aucun doute.

« ça appartenait à ma mère. Je l'avais garder pour quelqu'un de spécial. Pour montrer à cette personne que je tiens beaucoup à elle. J'aurais voulu te le donner avant que tu partes, mais je ne le trouvais plus dans ma chambre… »

Je défaisais fébrilement le paquet. Lorsque je réussis enfin à l'ouvrir, je découvris un magnifique bracelet en or blanc, sertis d'ambre.

« Emmett, c'est magnifique. Mais je ne peux pas accepter. Tu devrais le garder pour l'offrir à la femme de ta vie quand tu l'auras rencontrée. »

« non, je veux que ce soit toi qui l'ait. Tu as été là pour moi plus que tu ne l'imagines, et je suis plus proche de toi que de n'importe qui d'autre. Je t'interdis de le refuser. »

« merci. Il est vraiment très beau. »

Je le serrai dans mes bras et l'embrassais sur la joue. Puis je mettais le bracelet autour de mon poignet gauche.

« viens, je vais te faire visiter le reste de la maison. »

Il me suivit tandis que nous passions devant toutes les portes de la maison, commençant par l'étage où se trouvait ma chambre. Il y avait deux autres pièces ici. Le bureau de Carlisle et une autre chambre d'ami, qui était occupé par Edward maintenant.

Nous redescendions ensuite au premier étage, et je lui montrais, les deux salles de bains, une pour les hommes et l'autre pour les femmes… la chambre d'Alice, qui était située juste à coté de celle d'Emmett, ainsi que la chambre de Carlisle et Esmé. Puis nous quittions l'étage afin de nous rendre au rez de chaussé. Je lui montrais la cuisine, dans laquelle Alice s'activait, aidée par Edward, puis le salon et l'entraînait enfin au sous sol afin de lui faire découvrir ma pièce préférée…la piscine.

« c'est vraiment un palace !!! quand y en a plus y en a encore !!! »

« ouais, mais on y est très bien. »

« faudrait être difficile, en même temps. »

« ouais. »

« dit moi, je voulais te demander… »

« hum ? »

« euh, ta copine, Alice… »

« ouais ? »

« elle est un peu bizarre avec moi, non ? »

Je riais en entendant ça.

« non. Figures toi que c'est son état normal !!! tu comprendras bientôt pourquoi elle est comme ça avec toi, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

« ok. Et euh… »

« oui ? »

« elle est mignonne en tout cas. »

« ravie qu'elle te plaise. Elle te trouve très mignon aussi. »

« ah bon ? qu'est ce qu'elle a dit ? »

« je crois que le mot qui est revenu le plus souvent est sexy !!! »

« sérieux ? sexy moi ? »

« eh ouais. Me demande pas comment mais c'est le cas… »

Il ne dit plus un mot jusqu'à ce que nous remontions au salon. Enfin du moins il ne me parla pas. Mais je l'entendais répéter _sexy moi, je suis sexy, elle me trouve sexy !!!_

Ça me fit rire davantage.

« hey Alice, ça y est, je lui ai fais visiter »

« parfait, le repas est prêt. Installez vous tous, je vais amener les plats. »

Edward prit place à ma gauche, tandis qu'Emmett se mit à ma droite. Alice nous amena le plat de spaghettis qu'elle avait préparé et commença à nous servir.

« au fait Bella, tu ne m'as pas dit, comment trouves tu Edward ? » me dit elle

« quoi ? comment ça comment je le trouve ? »

« eh bien, tu te souvenais de lui quand il avait 12 ans et le portrait que tu m'as fait n'était pas très flatteur. Hors il a changé, alors je me demandais si le portrait avait évolué lui aussi. »

« eh bien, en effet il a changé. La preuve je ne l'ai pas reconnu quand il est arrivé. »

« oui ça c'est vrai. Un peu plus et je restais sur le pas de la porte !!! »

Je le regardais, émerveillée à nouveau par son sourire. Il semblait avoir totalement perdu toute la tristesse qu'il avait eu pendant le trajet du retour. Il était heureux à présent. Ses yeux pétillaient, et il était beau comme un dieu. Hum, reprends toi Bella…

« Mais euh, Alice, je me demande…quand tu dis portrait peu flatteur, ça veut dire quoi ? qu'est ce que Bella a dit de moi exactement ? »

« Alice je t'interdis de lui répéter ça !!! Edward, je suis désolée, je ne me souvenais que très peu de toi. Alice a dû me rappeler que nous nous étions déjà rencontrés. »

« oh, allez Bella, tu n'as pas dû dire des choses horrible au point de devoir me les cacher !!!! »

« bah si j'en ai bien peur. »

« Alice ? »

« euh, désolée Bella. mais il le saura bien un jour alors autant se débarrasser de ça tout de suite… Edward, je crois que les mots exactes ont été _petit morveux tout boutonneux _!!! »

Je ne savais plus où me mettre. J'étais terrifiée. Je ne voulais pas qu'il le sache, mais comme d'habitude, il avait fallu qu'Alice mette les pieds dans le plat !!! Je n'osais pas regarder Edward. J'attendais qu'il se mette en colère, qu'il me cri dessus, mais il éclata de rire au contraire. Je le regardais étonnée.

« tu n'es pas fâché ? ce n'était pas très gentil de ma part. »

Il eut du mal à articuler tant il riait.

« ne t'inquiètes pas Bella. si je n'avais pas su que tu étais là pour les vacances, je ne t'aurais pas reconnue non plus sans ton appareil dentaire et tes couettes !!!! »

Alice et Emmett éclatèrent de rire.

« je ne me souvenais plus de ça » dit elle.

« t'as des photos ? je veux voir ça » reprit Emmett.

Je grondais. J'avais tout fait pour oublier cette période de ma vie. Et je me la reprenais en pleine tête !! mais au fond, j'étais tellement soulagée qu'Edward ne soit pas fâché contre moi que je joignais mes rires aux leurs.

« ok. Je l'ai mérité. Un partout. Balle au centre… »


	6. Chapter 6

« Mec, je sens qu'on va très bien s'entendre !!! » dit Emmett à l'intention d'Edward.

Tout le monde riait, et le rire d'Edward sonnait très doux à mon oreille. Je m'étais promis de garder mes distances avec lui mais je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir résister.

Bon sang il fallait que j'aille prendre l'air. Je devais me rafraîchir les idées, afin de garder le contrôle. Parce qu'à cet instant, en le voyant rire comme ça, je n'avais envie que d'une chose…

POV EDWARD

Nous partîmes un peu plus tard afin de montrer la ville à Emmett. Je l'avais mal juger, ce mec. En fait il était plutôt cool, et je pense même que nous pourrions être ami. Après tout, nous allions passer deux mois ensemble, et il était le meilleur ami de Bella.

Son meilleur ami…rien d'autre. J'étais le plus heureux des hommes, depuis quelques heures. Rien à voir avec celui que j'étais quand il avait débarqué.

J'avais profité du fait que Bella monte avec Emmett pour lui faire visiter la maison pour aller parler avec Alice.

Je me rappellerais cette conversation pendant très longtemps.

« Alice, c'est pas très sympa ce que tu fais !!!! je ne te pensais pas comme ça !!!! »

« quoi ? mais de quoi tu parles ? »

« eh bien ça ne se fait pas. Draguer ouvertement Emmett devant Bella… »

« bah pourquoi ça ? »

« pourquoi ça ??? tu n'as donc aucune gêne de faire ça à Bella ??? »

« Bella n'a aucun problème avec ça ! »

« Hein ? »

« Bah oui, elle s'en fiche. »

« t'es pas sérieuse là quand même !!! je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps ils sont ensemble mais ça ne doit pas lui plaire de voir sa meilleure amie draguer son petit copain comme ça !!!! »

Elle avait éclaté de rire à ce moment là. Ça lui avait même prit un bout de temps avant de pouvoir se calmer et articuler les quelques mots qu'elle m'avait répondu alors.

« Bella et Emmett ne sont pas ensemble !! »

« quoi ? »

« ben non ! c'est son meilleur ami c'est tout ! »

J'avais alors senti le poids dans mon estomac s'envoler instantanément.

« Ils ne sortent pas ensemble ? »

« non. »

« tu en es certaine ? »

« bien sûr !! je ne draguerais pas Emmett si j'avais le moindre doute ! »

« Alors, elle…Bella…elle… »

« tu vas y arriver !!! »

« te fous pas de moi !! Elle n'a personne dans sa vie ? »

« non. Elle en est même désespérante. Sa vie sentimentale est un désert. Elle cherche l'homme parfait alors forcément, elle ne le trouve pas !! »

« ok. Excuse moi pour ce que je t'ai dit. »

« t'inquiètes. Mais pourquoi tu me demandes si Bella est célibataire ? »

« oh pour rien, comme ça ! »

« tu craques toujours pour elle , hein ? »

« de quoi tu parles ? comment ça toujours ? »

« Edward, tu ne me la joueras pas à moi !! tu en pinçais pour Bella quand on avait 12 ans. Mais j'arrive pas à croire que ce soit toujours le cas !!! »

« mais non voyons. arrêtes de raconter des conneries. Il s'en est passé des choses depuis nos 12 ans !! »

« hum, ok. Si tu le dis ! »

A ce moment là, Bella et Emmett étaient revenus avec nous et nous nous étions mis à table. Depuis, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être joyeux. Elle était célibataire. Il n'était pas son petit ami. Elle était libre. Peut-être que…

Je sais je ne devrais pas m'emballer. Elle cherche l'homme parfait et j'en suis loin. Mais peut-être que…

Enfin. De toute façon, encore faudrait il qu'elle ait envie de faire plus ample connaissance avec moi.

Nous étions maintenant dans la forêt qui entourait la maison d'Alice. Nous marchions tranquillement, chacun à son rythme. J'aurais aimé marcher seul avec Bella afin de pouvoir discuter avec elle, sans risquer d'être entendu par Emmett ou Alice mais nous restions tous ensemble.

Alice était en train de questionner Emmett sur son année en France. Lui répondait sans rechigner à toutes ces questions. Lorsqu'il eut fini de répondre à la 50ème question, je lui en posait une à mon tours.

« comment vous êtes vous rencontrés tous les deux ? »

Il me raconta leur histoire. Ce qu'il avait fait à ce moment là ne fit qu'accentuer le fait que au fond je ne pouvais pas le détester. Il avait sauvé Bella. Je comprenais mieux maintenant pourquoi ils étaient si proches. Elle lui devait beaucoup.

« mais ensuite, je n'ai pas pu la quitter. » me dit il. « cette fille est un aimant à catastrophes. Dès qu'il y en a une à cinq kilomètres à la ronde, tu peux être sûre qu'elle est pour elle. »

« vraiment ? c'est à ce point là ? » dis-je

Il éclata de rire.

« ouais. Je ne sais pas comment te décrire les choses mais disons que dans une seule après midi, elle a failli se casser une jambe, passer sous un bus, et exploser littéralement chez elle parce qu'elle allait quitter sa chambre sans éteindre le gaz !!! »

« ah ouais effectivement » dis-je en regardant Bella.

Elle ne nous regardait pas. Elle avait la tête baissée, gênée sans doute par ce qu'Emmett disait. Mais à ce moment là, elle se prit les pieds dans une branche et manqua de tomber la tête la première. Je réussis à la rattraper au dernier moment en enroulant mes bras autour d'elle.

POV BELLA

Pourquoi fallait qu'Emmett lui raconte à quel point j'étais idiote et tête en l'air !!! j'étais affreusement gênée qu'Edward sache tout ça. Il allait me prendre pour une pauvre fille !! bon c'est vrai que j'étais tête en l'air et incroyablement maladroite mais Edward allait sûrement se moquer de moi et se dire que j'étais irrécupérable.

C'est à ce moment là, juste au cas où il y aurait encore eut besoin d'illustrer les propos d'Emmett, que mes pieds décidèrent de n'en faire qu'à leur tête. Je regardais où je marchais pourtant, sachant très bien qu'au moindre faux pas, j'allais le payer mais les propos d'Emmett m'avait distraite et du coup, je m'étais emmêlée les pieds dans une branche. Je savais d'avance ce qui allait suivre. J'allais m'étaler par terre de tout mon long et me payer la plus grande honte de toute ma vie.

Mais au lieu de sentir le sol, je sentis des bras autour de ma taille. Je m'aperçus alors qu'Edward m'avait rattraper avant que je ne tombe. Ses bras étaient fermement enroulés autour de moi, sans pour autant me faire mal, et je mis quelques secondes afin de réussir à reprendre mes esprits, tant sentir ses bras autour de moi me fit de l'effet.

Le rire d'Emmett me ramena à la réalité cependant !!!

« qu'est ce que je disais !!! c'est mon aimant à catastrophes !!! »

« Emmett !!! si tu la fermais un peu hein ? » dis-je tandis qu'Edward m'aidait à me redresser.

« oh aller Grenouille !!! tu vas pas faire du boudin en plus !!! »

Je grognais.

« en tout cas, Edward, fait gaffe !! » dit il

« pourquoi ? » Edward et moi avions parlé en même temps.

« Ben, le boulot d'ange gardien de Bella nécessite beaucoup d'énergie et je crois que nous ne serons pas trop de deux pour nous assurer qu'elle reste en vie pendant ces vacances mais je te préviens, c'est un boulot à plein temps !!! Hein, Grenouille !!!

« Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça ! »

« Moi je trouve ça mignon comme surnom. » dit Edward.

Je le regardais, bouche bée.

« et puis Emmett, si t'as besoin d'un remplaçant pour jouer les gardes du corps, je suis ton homme ! »

« parfait » répondit celui ci

« oui, merci beaucoup Edward ! » dit Alice. « et je pense que tu vas être souvent sollicité pendant ces deux mois car je peux te dire qu'Emmett va être très bientôt très occupé !! »

« vraiment ? » demanda l'intéressé

« ouais. »

« et puis-je savoir à quoi je serais occupé ? »

« je te le dirais en temps utile !! »

Je ne pu m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel en entendant Alice. Nous repartîmes en direction de la maison et je remerciais Edward pour son sauvetage.

« A ton service. »

Il me sourit, et je ne pu que lui sourire en retour.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à la maison Emmett proposa aussitôt à Edward de faire le match de basket dont ils avaient parlé un peu plus tôt.

Ils commencèrent donc à jouer, tandis qu'Alice et moi nous installions pour les regarder. Alice était un très bon public, applaudissant à chaque panier marqué, alors que moi je restais silencieuse.

« tu ne t'amuses pas ? Emmett est magnifique à regarder. Son corps…si je m'écoutais… »

« ne t'écoutes surtout pas !!! »

Nous rîmes toutes les deux. Bien-sûr que je m'amusais. Mais Edward avait eu la bonne idée d'enlever son T-shirt au bout de quelques minutes parce qu'il avait trop chaud et du coup, je ne pouvais pas détacher mes yeux de lui et de son torse. Incapable de voir ce qui se passait réellement sur le terrain. Emmett avait lui aussi retiré le sien mais ça ne me faisait pas du tout le même effet !!!

Lorsque la fin d'après midi arriva, ils arrêtèrent de jouer et vinrent vers nous afin de rentrer. Emmett arriva en courant vers moi alors que je me levais et me prit dans ses bras.

« Emmett, lâche moi !!! t'es tout plein de sueur !!! »

« je sais Grenouille !! c'est fait exprès ! »

Il finit par me lâcher cependant et nous rentrâmes à l'intérieur. Edward fila directement sous la douche afin de pouvoir nous aider à préparer le dîner ensuite. Emmett resta avec nous pendant ce temps là. Où plutôt il resta avec Alice, car moi je dû monter aussi pour changer de vêtements vu que j'étais trempé et que je sentais le fauve maintenant.

Lorsque je redescendis, j'entendis un morceau de leur conversation, m'arrêtant aussitôt au pied des marches.

« Alors comme ça il paraît que tu me trouves sexy ?!!! »

« ouais. Et encore, ça c'était avant de t'avoir vu transpirer, torse nu, et d'avoir pu admirer une partie de ton corps !!! »

« hum !! dois-je comprendre qu'à l'inverse de Bella, tu n'as rien contre le fait qu'un homme en sueur te prenne dans ses bras ??? »

J'étais en train d'halluciner !! ce n'était pas le même Emmett !!! on me l'avait changé en une semaine !! je ne savais pas avant aujourd'hui qu'il pouvait être comme ça. Alice devait vraiment lui plaire !!!

« ouais on peut dire ça ! »

« eh bien la prochaine fois je me jetterais sur toi au lieu de me jeter sur Bella ! »

« eh sexy boy, je te garanti que la prochaine fois que tu me prendras dans tes bras et que tu seras tout transpirant ce ne sera pas à cause d'un match de basket !! »

Mais j'étais où là ? dans une maison de fou ?

« ce n'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes »

Je sursautais et dû mettre mon poing sur ma bouche afin de ne pas hurler.

« pardon. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. »

« c'est rien. Je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver ! »

« Alice est plutôt directe, non ? »

« c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire ! »

« mais Emmett a l'air d'apprécier !!! »

« ouais. »

« on va les rejoindre avant qu'ils ne se sautent dessus ? »

« passe devant. »

Je le laissais donc passer et le suivait dans la cuisine où Alice s'activait pour préparer le repas, sous le regard d'Emmett.

« la salle de bain est libre. »

« ok, j'y vais ! a tout de suite »

Il monta les escaliers et j'entendis la porte de la salle de bains se refermer.

« Alice Cullen !!! as tu l'intention de lui mettre le grappin dessus dès ce soir ? »

« oh, Bella, ne commence pas à faire ta prude !! on ne faisait que rigoler ! »

« à d'autres ! tu étais très sérieuse et je crois que lui aussi ! »

« peut-être…mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais être sage ce soir. Après le voyage et le match, je pense qu'il va avoir besoin de repos. J'attendrais demain. »

Elle me fit un clin d'œil et je levais à nouveau les yeux au ciel. Edward lui était mort de rire.


	7. Chapter 7

POV EMMET

Il faut que je me calme…il faut que je me calme…il faut que je me calme !!!!

Une bonne douche froide, ça devrait me faire du bien !!!!

Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh, non, c'est trop froid !!! finalement une bonne douche chaude ça me fera du bien aussi… !!!!

Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Je tourne pas rond c'est pas possible autrement !!!

Alice…cette fille…il faut que je me calme, il faut que je me calme !!!!

Alice……..

Je n'arrivais pas à m'empêcher de penser à elle. Si Edward et Bella n'étaient pas venus nous interrompre, peut être qu'elle serait avec moi sous la douche en ce moment…

_Non mais c'est pas bientôt fini oui ? Espèce de pervers !!! tu ne la connais même pas !!!_

J'avais l'impression que ma tête allait exploser. Un combat interne s'y livrait en ce moment et les deux cotés de ma personnalité s'affrontaient, chacun avec leurs armes. Je ne savais pas encore lequel allait gagné et j'étais complètement paumé.

_Qu'est ce que ça peut faire que tu ne la connaisse PRESQUE pas ? tu lui plais. Ça se voit. Alors qu'est ce que t'attend ?_ me dit le coté homme en manque de sexe, celui qui réfléchit avec autre chose que sa tête…

Oui tu lui plais. Et elle te plait aussi. Et c'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu prennes ton temps. Tu vas passer tout l'été avec elle alors attends un peu avant de lui sauter dessus !!!

Ça c'était l'autre côté…

Justement non, pourquoi attendre et perdre du temps ? et puis quelque chose me dit qu'elle ne serait pas contre le fait que tu prennes les choses en main dès ce soir !!!

_Surtout pas ! tu gâcherais tout… sauf si ce que tu cherches c'est un coup d'un soir et non pas quelque chose de sérieux…_

Qu'est ce que je cherchais ? qu'est ce que je voulais ? je devais réfléchir. C'était pas évident parce que j'étais un mec alors forcément devant une beauté telle qu'Alice, je ne pouvais pas rester de marbre. Mais je devais faire attention à ne pas aller trop loin, et trop vite !

_Exactement !!!_ (mon côté être humain normal)_ En plus t'as pensé à Bella ? qu'est ce qu'elle en pensera à ton avis de ton comportement envers Alice ? t'as déjà oublié ce que ça avait donné la dernière fois que t'es sorti avec une fille ? t'as vraiment envie de la perdre en faisant une connerie avec sa meilleure amie ? _

Mon côté humain venait de gagner le match ! Je ne voulais pas faire de mal à Bella. Je devais d'abord avoir une discussion avec elle avant de décider de ce que je ferais avec Alice.

Une fois que j'eu pris conscience de ça, il fut plus facile pour moi de me calmer et d'y voir plus clair.

Hélas, cet état d'esprit ne dura pas longtemps car lorsque je redescendis au salon après ma douche, et que mes yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur Alice, le combat intérieur reprit de plus bel !!!!

« Eh sexy !! ça y est t'es tout propre ? »

Alice…mmmmmm…cette fille me faisait un de ces effet !!!

« hé, oh !!! la terre appelle la lune !! la lune peut elle répondre ? »

« euh ouais, ça y est ! »

Je sentis mon corps se raidir un peu lorsqu'elle s'approcha de moi.

« hum…en plus tu sens bon !!! »

« ouais. Ah ah ah. Bah en général c'est le cas quand on sort de la douche!"

Qu'est ce que je pouvais être idiot ! ça servait à rien de prendre de bonnes résolutions y a de ça cinq minutes !!! je les avais déjà oublié…et voilà que maintenant j'étais à nouveau en train de combattre l'envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de l'embrasser tout de suite, sans lui laisser le temps de dire ou de faire quoi que ce soit !!!

« tu m'aides ? »

« hein ? euh oui. Qu'est ce que je peux faire?"

« il faut finir de mettre la table. Tout est sorti il faut juste mettre en forme. »

« ok. Je suis ton homme ! »

« bah, en fait tu ne l'es pas encore, techniquement parlant. Mais tu le seras bientôt ! »

Je la regardais bouche bée. Elle était vraiment sérieuse là ? ou je me faisais des idées parce que je voulais qu'elle le soit ?

Elle se mit à rire en voyant ma tête.

« qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? je t'ai choqué ? allez va, prends les assiettes et les verres. »

« hum, ouais, ok. »

Je devais avoir cette discussion avec Bella. Et je devais l'avoir le plus vite possible. Comme si l'intéressée avait lu dans mes pensées, je vis Bella s'approcher de moi pendant qu'Alice et Edward finissait de préparer le repas.

« Alors nounours, content de cette première journée parmi nous ? »

« ouais. Ça a été riche en émotion. Edward est un mec super. Il joue super bien au basket. Je sens qu'on va bien se marrer ensemble pendant l'été ! »

« c'est vrai qu'il est sympa… »

« oh je connais cette tête !!! toi tu ne me dis pas tout ! »

« ben…en fait…je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive ! mais disons que je ne suis pas indifférente au charme d'Edward ! »

« Eh eh eh. J'avais remarqué!"

„non, arrêtes. Ça se voit tant que ça?"

« bah, je te connais par cœur alors pour moi oui ça se voit. »

« merde ! »

« mais t'inquiètes je pense que lui n'a rien remarqué. »

« t'es sûr ? »

« ouais. Vu les questions qu'il m'a posé sur toi quand on a joué ensemble, je pense qu'il ne sait pas qu'il te plait. »

« quoi ? quelles questions ? qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? »

Nous fûmes interrompus par le principal intéressé de cette conversation, venant apporter les couverts. Je vis Bella rougir et se détourner afin qu'Edward ne le voit pas. Lorsqu'il fut appeler par Alice je le vis lever les yeux au ciel puis il parti à nouveau dans la cuisine.

« il m'a demandé si tu avais quelqu'un dans ta vie. Et le type d'homme que tu aimais. »

« qu'est ce que tu lui a répondu ? »

« eh bien que tu n'avais personne et que tu n'avais pas vraiment de type d'homme. Que tout ce que tu demandais, c'était d'être avec quelqu'un de bien et qui serait gentil envers toi. »

« bien. »

« je lui ai dit aussi que de toute façon, si un mec s'avisait de te faire souffrir un jour, je le tuerai aussitôt. »

« Emmet !! »

« quoi ? tu crois que je laisserai quelqu'un faire du mal à ma Grenouille préférée ? »

« je suis la seule grenouille que tu connaisses ! »

« raison de plus pour y faire attention… »

Je la vis sourire, tandis qu'elle continuait à mettre la table.

« Bella, il faut que je te pose une question. »

« je t'écoute ? »

« Alice est toujours comme ça ? »

Elle éclata de rire.

« euh. Oui. C'est sa nature. Elle est complètement délurée. Et elle n'a aucune gêne. Comme tu as pu le voir. »

« ouais, mais ce que je veux dire, c'est…est ce qu'elle est comme ça…avec tous les mecs ? »

« non. Uniquement ceux qui lui plaisent. Quand elle veut quelque chose, elle est prête à tout pour l'obtenir. Pourquoi ? »

« ben…je sais pas…je voulais savoir si elle faisait toutes ces allusions juste pour voir ma réaction ou si… »

« tu lui plais Emmet. Elle a craqué sur toi bien avant ce matin. En te voyant en photo. Elle est raide dingue de toi, voilà pourquoi elle fait toutes ces allusions !!! »

« hum ok. »

« qu'est ce qu'il y a ? je vois bien que tu ne me dis pas tout toi non plus ! »

« eh bien, je me demandais…ce que tu en pensais. »

« de quoi ? »

« bah tu sais…Alice…et moi… »

« je trouve ça génial ! t'es mon meilleur ami ! et elle est ma meilleure amie ! donc c'est cool si vous sortez ensemble ! mais attention, t'avises pas de prendre ça à la légère parce qu'Alice, elle, est déjà bien partie pour être accro alors fait gaffe à ce que tu fais, ok ? »

« oui, bien-sûr. J'ai pas l'intention de faire le con. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu n'y voyais pas d'inconvénient…pas comme avec… »

« Rosalie ? »

« ouais »

« ça n'a rien à voir voyons !!!! cette fille me détestait alors que je ne lui avais rien fait !!! alors qu'Alice et moi nous entendons très bien. Et puis Rosalie n'était pas faite pour toi. »

« alors j'ai ta bénédiction ? »

« yep. »

« génial ! »

« mais Emmet, fais moi plaisir ! »

« ouais ? tout ce que tu veux ! »

« modères tes ardeurs, au moins pour ce soir. Ok ? »

« promis. je serai sage…au moins pour ce soir !!! »

Nous rîmes ensemble. Je me sentais beaucoup mieux à présent.

POV BELLA

J'avais beaucoup aimé avoir cette discussion avec Emmet. Mais en même temps j'étais troublée maintenant…

Edward l'avait questionné sur moi. Pour quelle raison ? est ce que je lui plaisais ?

J'avais tout gagné. J'allais avoir du mal à garder mes distances avec lui maintenant.

Le repas passa rapidement. Sans qu'un incident ne soit à déplorer de mon côté. Heureusement !!!

Peu de temps après la fin du repas, Emmet était monté se coucher. Alice avait suivi ainsi que moi, peu de temps après. Je ne voulais pas rester seule avec Edward.

Une fois que je n'entendais plus aucun bruit dans la maison, je me levais, afin de profiter enfin de ma pièce préférée dans la maison des Cullen. J'enfilais rapidement mon maillot de bain, et descendais au sous sol, afin de rejoindre la piscine. J'avais emmené avec moi une serviette et mon peignoir, pour pouvoir me sécher avant de remonter ainsi que mon CD préféré du moment.

En arrivant à la piscine, je me dirigeais vers la chaîne hifi, afin de mettre mon CD en route. Les premières notes de musique de Linkin Park se firent entendre. J'avais de tout sur ce CD. J'y avais mis toutes les musiques que j'aimais, du rock au classique, en passant par la variété.

Je déposais ensuite ma serviette et mon peignoir sur une des chaises longues qui se trouvaient là, et me jetais à l'eau sans tarder davantage.

Je commençais aussitôt à nager, ne pouvant retenir un sourire, en étant à nouveau dans le milieu que je préférais.

J'enchaînais les longueurs au rythme des chansons qui se succédaient, oubliant que le temps passait.

Lorsque les premières notes de la 18ème chanson résonnèrent dans la pièce, je m'arrêtais, et me plaçais sur le dos, les bras en croix, me contentant de flotter et d'entendre les notes de musique assourdis par l'eau recouvrant mes oreilles.

Arrivé à la fin de la mélodie, je me redressais et me dirigeais en quelques mouvements de brasse vers le rebord afin de sortir de l'eau. C'est à ce moment là que je le vis, me tendant ma serviette afin que je m'enveloppe avec.

« je ne savais pas que je n'étais pas le seul à aimer venir ici le soir, après que tout le monde soit couché. »

Je ne pu répondre quoi que ce soit. L'homme le plus beau de la terre, que dis-je de l'univers se tenait devant moi, avec pour seul vêtement, un short de bain, me révélant ainsi certains détails de son anatomie et de sa musculature…

« Bella ? ça va ? je ne t'ai pas fait peur ? »

« hein ? euh non. Mais je pensais être seule."

il continuait à me tendre ma serviette. Moi j'étais encore dans l'eau.

« tu ne t'apprêtais pas à sortir ? »

« si, si. »

J'attrapais donc l'échelle et montais dessus afin de sortir de l'eau. Je lui prenais ensuite la serviette des mains et m'enveloppais dedans.

« tu viens souvent ici ? »

« c'est la première fois depuis que je suis arrivée. Alice ne m'a pas laissé le temps de le faire avant. »

« ok »

« et toi ? »

« chaque soir quand je suis là »

« ok. »

« je n'ai pas voulu t'interrompre. Tu avais l'air de tellement aimer nager. »

« oui j'adore ça. Mais euh attends, tu m'as vu nager ? ça fait combien de temps que tu es là ? »

« eh bien je crois que la chanson qui passait quand je suis arrivé était _Wind of Change_ de Scorpions. »

« quoi ? mais c'est la troisième chanson du CD !!! »

« ouais je crois que c'est ça. »

« tu aurais dû manifester ta présence !!! »

« je sais. Et je voulais le faire au départ. Mais je crois que je me suis perdu en route, et du coup je me suis contenté de te regarder et d'écouter la musique. D'ailleurs à ce propos, j'aime beaucoup ce que tu écoutes. »

Je ne pu répondre quoi que ce soit une nouvelle fois. Edward m'avait regardé nager pendant près d'une heure sans que je m'en aperçoive.

Alors que je frissonnais, il s'approcha de moi et frictionna un peu mes épaules. Mais au lieu de me réchauffer, ce geste provoqua une nouvelle vague de frissons dans mon corps. Il s'éloigna donc afin d'aller chercher mon peignoir et de me le donner.

« tu vas attraper froid »

« non ça va aller. Je vais vite me réchauffer. »

Je me figeais à nouveau alors qu'il s'approchait de moi. Mon cœur s'emballa en voyant qu'il réduisait davantage la distance entre nous. Et je crus qu'il allait exploser lorsqu'il me prit dans ses bras, frictionnant mon dos avec ses mains, tentant ainsi de me réchauffer plus rapidement.


	8. Chapter 8

« un chocolat chaud ça te dit ? »

« j'adorerais. »

« allons y »

« mais tu ne voulais pas nager ? »

« non plus maintenant. Et puis au vu de tes frissons, je pense que tu as vraiment besoin d'une boisson chaude !! »

Mon dieu, s'il savait…mes frissons n'ont absolument rien à voir avec le fait que j'ai froid. D'ailleurs ça allait déjà beaucoup mieux maintenant. Je fus même…déçue que notre étreinte ne dure pas plus longtemps. Il m'avait relâchée pour que nous puissions remonter vers la cuisine. Il me signe de m'asseoir à la table de la cuisine tandis qu'il préparait nos boissons.

« tu n'as pas trop froid ? »

« hum, non ça va mieux, merci »

Il me tendit ma boisson et je mis la tasse entre mes mains afin de les réchauffer davantage.

« parle moi un peu de toi. »

« que veux tu savoir ? »

« eh bien ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas vu, alors je ne sais pas trop par où commencer… »

« ok alors je vais commencer par le début ! »

Nous nous mîmes à rire en même temps tandis que je cherchais où commencer mon histoire.

« eh bien, il faut dire qu'il s'en est passé des choses en huit ans… » commençais-je

« tu peux sauter quelques années si tu veux. »

« ok alors je vais en sauter sept si tu veux bien parce qu'à part l'obtention de mon diplôme et mon arrivée à l'université il ne s'est pas passé grand chose dans ma vie ! »

« ça me va. »

« donc, l'année dernière j'ai été retenue par le programme Erasmus afin de partir étudier un an à l'étranger. Je suis des études de Littérature au fait. Et j'ai donc décidé de partir étudier en France parce que je suis fan des auteurs Français. »

« ça n'a pas été trop dure de tout quitter ici ? »

« eh bien la chose la plus difficile a été de quitter mon père et Alice. Pour le reste non. Je suis même partie le cœur léger. »

« a part Alice…euh…tu n'avais pas d'autres amis à laisser derrière toi ? »

« non. »

« hum, ok. »

« je continue ? »

« oui, oui, vas y. »

« ok. Bon au début, en France, les choses ont été compliquée. Je ne connaissais personne et je ne suis pas très douée pour faire de nouvelles connaissances… du coup j'ai commencé à déprimer un peu. Mais heureusement, Alice m'appelait souvent et tu sais comment elle est…rien qu'à l'écouter j'avais l'impression d'être avec elle !!! Elle n'arrêtait pas de me dire de sortir pour faire de nouvelles connaissances alors un jour j'ai décidé de l'écouter et je suis sortie pour boire un verre avec d'autres étudiants. »

« c'est ce jour là que tu as rencontré Emmet. »

Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation.

« ouais. Comme nous te l'avons dit cet après midi, Emmet m'a sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises mais s'il n'avait pas été là ce jour là, je ne sais pas dans quel état je serai aujourd'hui. Ce type était tellement saoul que je n'avais pas assez de force pour le bouger. Le pire c'est que j'avais beau hurler, personne ne m'entendait ou ne réagissait en tout cas. Jusqu'à ce qu'Emmet arrive du moins. »

« tu sembles très attaché à lui. »

« je l'aime. »

« ah bon ? »

« oui. Je l'aime autant que j'aime Alice. Ils sont indispensables à ma vie tous les deux. Comme tu le sais je suis fille unique, et grâce à ces deux là, j'ai l'impression d'avoir une grande famille. Alice est ma meilleure amie, ma sœur. Emmet lui, c'est le grand frère protecteur que j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir. »

Je crus lire une sorte de soulagement sur son visage, alors qu'il entendait mes paroles. Mais je devais me trompée, parce qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'être soulagé pour quoi que ce soit, n'est ce pas ?

« c'est bien que tu aies quelqu'un comme lui prêt de toi, pour te protéger. »

« oui. Mais je crois que d'ici peu, il va être très occupé. Heureusement pour moi j'ai un deuxième ange gardien maintenant ! »

« oui. J'ai promis. Et je serais là, tu peux me faire confiance. »

« tu ne sais pas à quoi tu t'engages !!! »

nous rîmes à nouveau ensemble.

« que sait il passé après qu'Emmet t'aies sauvé ? »

« eh bien nous sommes allés boire un verre ensemble. J'étais pas très rassurée mais je voulais le remercier de m'avoir tirée de là donc… »

« vous êtes devenu amis après ça. »

« ouais. Et très rapidement bizarrement. »

« pourquoi ? »

« pourquoi quoi ? »

« pourquoi tu dis bizarrement ? »

« oh, et bien parce que comme je te l'ai dit je ne suis pas très douée pour faire de nouvelles connaissances. Je ne me lie pas facilement avec les gens. »

« ok. »

« mais avec lui ça a été facile. Il m'a parlé un peu de lui et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'aimer après ça, et d'avoir envie d'être avec lui le plus souvent possible. Le fait qu'il soit orphelin et qu'il se débrouille tout seul depuis qu'il avait perdu ses parents m'a fait avoir confiance en lui. »

Edward se leva afin de me resservir un chocolat, puis m'indiqua le canapé du salon.

« nous serons mieux installés pour discuter. »

Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers celui ci et nous installâmes chacun d'un coté, tournés l'un vers l'autre pour discuter. J'étais très à l'aise à présent. Bien que le fait qu'il soit toujours vêtu uniquement de son short de bain avait un peu tendance à me distraire maintenant que la table de la cuisine ne le cachait plus…

A mon plus grand soulagement car cela permis à mon esprit de rester lucide, il attrapa un plaid qui était posé sur le dessus du canapé et se recouvrit avec. Mais ce fut également à mon plus grand désespoir parce que je ne pouvais plus admirer son corps.

_Faudrait peut-être savoir ce que tu veux ma vieille_ me murmura une petite voix dans ma tête.

« euh, tu sais, quand je vous ai vu tous les deux au début, euh…comment dire…ne te fâches pas mais euh…j'ai cru que vous étiez ensemble. »

Je ne pu retenir un rire, mais je cessais aussitôt en voyant le regard d'Edward sur moi.

« oui, ça arrive souvent. Et ça a ses avantages en fait. »

« ah bon ? »

« oui. Emmet et moi sommes sortis de temps en temps avec certains de ses copains. Et les français sont un peu dragueurs sur les bords bien qu'ils ne sachent pas forcément bien s'y prendre en général. Du coup la proximité d'Emmet m'a évité quelques problèmes. Je n'avais qu'à lui lancer un regard pour qu'il vienne à ma rescousse. Il me prenait dans ses bras et aussitôt, le mec s'évaporait. »

Je ris à nouveau à ce souvenir.

« tu t'es souvent fait draguer ? »

« non. Je ne suis pas le genre de fille qui attire les garçons. »

« tu plaisantes ? »

« absolument pas. D'ailleurs il semble que les mecs aient besoin d'avoir quelques verres dans le nez avant de s'intéresser à moi parce que les seuls fois où je me suis fait draguer, le mec avait trop bu !!! »

« non, là tu te fou de moi. Une fille telle que toi ? je ne te crois pas ! »

« bah en fait c'est la vérité pourtant. Mais que veux tu dire par une fille telle que moi ? »

« eh bien, tu es jolie, même plus que ça et au vu de ce que j'ai pu découvrir il y a juste quelques minutes à la piscine, tu es plutôt bien faite donc…je ne vois pas pourquoi tu n'attires pas les autres garçons. »

« les autres ? »

Il me regarda difficilement. Mais son regard me troubla aussitôt si bien que je baissais les yeux.

« ouais enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

Je ne voyais pas non, mais sous l'intensité de son regard, je ne pu dire quoi que ce soit.

« et toi ? » dis-je cependant après plusieurs minutes de silence

« hum ? »

« qu'est ce qui s'est passé pour toi pendant ces huit dernières années ? »

« eh bien, j'ai failli venir habiter ici au départ. Mais mes parents n'ont pas voulu que je parte de la maison. »

« pourquoi voulais tu venir vivre à Forks ? »

« pour changer d'air. »

« à 12 ans ? tu voulais changer d'air ? »

« euh…bah…ouais »

« ok »

« bref, je suis finalement resté chez moi en Alaska et j'ai continué ma ptite vie. »

« tu joues toujours du piano ? » demandais-je, me souvenant maintenant l'avoir entendu jouer quand nous étions allés chez eux.

« tu t'en souviens ? » me répondit il un sourire aux lèvres

« oui. Ça vient de me revenir en fait. »

« eh bien oui je joue toujours »

« tu dois être super doué maintenant. Déjà que si mes souvenirs sont bons tu n'étais pas mauvais alors avec huit ans d'entraînement supplémentaire… »

« je me débrouille »

« dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de piano ici, j'aurais bien aimé t'écouter »

« bah j'ai quelques enregistrement sur mon Ipod, si tu veux je pourrais te les faire écouter demain ? »

« avec plaisir. »

Nous restâmes silencieux pendant quelques instants à nouveau. Quand je relevais les yeux vers lui, il me fixait tout en semblant être déconnecté des lieux.

« Edward ? »

Aucune réponse. Je me mis à agiter ma main devant lui tout en prononçant son nom une nouvelle fois.

« Edward ? ouhouh, t'es toujours avec moi ? »

« hein ? euh, oui, pardon. »

« t'étais parti loin là ! t'as même pas tilté quand je t'ai parlé la première fois ! »

« ouais j'étais dans mes pensées, excuse moi. »

« pas grave. Tu continues à ma parler de toi ? »

« si tu veux. J'ai obtenu mon diplôme également. Et je suis entré en fac de musicologie. »

« ça te plait ? »

« ouais ! je peux passer la majeur partie de mon temps sur mon piano à composer des nouveaux morceaux donc c'est cool. J'ai eu envie de venir faire un coucou à Alice et les autres pendant ces vacances parce qu'en Alaska, l'été c'est plutôt mortel donc j'ai appelé Carlisle et me voilà »

« tu n'avais rien de prévu pour tes vacances ? »

« comme quoi ? »

« bah je sais pas. Partir avec des potes, ou des copines… »

« non. Je suis assez solitaire dans mon genre donc…à part mon meilleur ami…j'avais personne avec qui passer du temps. Mais il est parti dans sa famille à Miami donc, je suis venu ici. Ça faisait longtemps que je voulais venir faire un ptit coucou à tout le monde et Alice me manquait donc je me suis dit pourquoi pas. »

« Edward, je voulais te dire, je sais que tu m'as assuré ne pas être fâché mais pour ce que j'ai dit sur toi… »

« t'inquiètes, ce que j'ai dit est vrai ! je ne t'en veux pas du tout. Et puis je sais qu'à l'époque j'ai été un peu pot de colle donc je ne peux pas t'en vouloir d'avoir eu cette réaction. »

« t'es sûr ? »

« oui »

« merci »

Je fus rattraper à ce moment là par la fatigue et étouffais un bâillement. Je regardais alors l'horloge du salon et m'aperçu qu'il était déjà quatre heure du matin.

« mince, j'ai pas vu le temps passé. »

« moi non plus. Tu veux allée te coucher ? »

« je crois que ça vaut mieux parce que connaissant Alice, le clairon va raisonner dans la maison de bonne heure. Il vaut mieux que je prenne des forces. »

Il m'adressa un sourire éclatant, qui n'eut d'autre effet que de faire exploser mon cœur.

Nous allâmes ensuite déposer nos tasses respectives dans le lave vaisselle avant de nous diriger vers nos chambres respectives.

Nous nous arrêtâmes sur le pallier. Je le regardais, ne sachant pas comment lui dire bonne nuit. Si Emmet avait été à sa place, la question ne se serait pas posée. Je l'aurais prit dans mes bras, lui aurait déposé un baiser sur la joue avant d'aller dormir mais c'était Edward. Bien que nous venions de passer un agréable moment ensemble, je ne pouvais dire si je pouvais être comme ça avec lui.

« eh bien, bonne nuit, à demain » dis-je finalement pour briser le silence.

Il s'avança vers moi, et c'est lui qui vint déposé un baiser sur ma joue.

« j'ai passé un très bon moment avec toi. »

« moi aussi » fut tout ce que je pu dire à ce moment là, encore troublée par le contact de ses lèvres sur ma joue.

« fait de beaux rêves » me dit il

« je suis sûre qu'ils seront parfaits ».

_ça, y a pas le moindre doute puisque je suis sûre que je vais rêver de toi !!!_ me dis-je intérieurement.

Avant de s'éloigner, il me fixa, vrillant ses yeux dans les miens.

« si tu as le moindre problème, tu cries, et je serai là. »

« pourquoi veux tu que j'ai un problème ? »

« bah il paraît que tu es un aimant à catastrophes, alors… »

« très drôle !!!! »

Je lui frappais l'épaule avec mon poing, ce qui eut pour effet de le chatouiller plus qu'autre chose !

« c'est comme ça que tu traites ton ange gardien ? »

« t'as qu'à pas te moquer de moi !!! »

Il posa sa main sur ma joue. Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu !!! Pourquoi est ce que j'ai l'impression que mon estomac est plein de papillons et qu'ils viennent tous de s'envoler en même temps ?

« je ne me moque pas de toi, Bella. »

« ok… »

Une nouvelle fois, les mots me manquaient…

« ne bouge pas, je reviens. »

Hein ? mais où il allait comme ça ?

Je le vis revenir quelques instants après. Il me tendit son Ipod.

« tiens, comme ça tu penseras à moi un peu en t'endormant… »

Je lui pris l'Ipod des mains, en sentant mes joues s'enflammer.

« comme si j'avais besoin de ça… »

Pourquoi j'avais dit ça mais pourquoi j'avais dit ça ? Garder tes distances Bella, tu te rappelles ???????? Je sentis mes joues s'empourprer de plus en plus.

« bien…euh…merci, eh bonne nuit…. »

« toi aussi. A tout à l'heure. »

Je tournais les talons, pressée d'aller me planquer sous les couvertures pour cacher ma honte.


	9. Chapter 9

J'allais me coucher encore toute tremblante, à cause de ce qui venait de se passer.

Comment je faisais pour toujours me mettre dans des situations embarrassantes comme ça ?

Je ne savais plus où j'en étais. Edward me plaisait. Beaucoup. Ce n'était pas un scoop. Mais qu'est ce que je devais faire par rapport à ça ? Est ce que j'avais envie d'être avec lui de cette manière ? Est ce que je devais laisser libre cour à mes sentiments ?

Et puis d'abord, est ce que lui ressentait quelque chose pour moi ? Peut-être que tout ce qu'il voulait c'est être ami avec moi, rien de plus, juste pour que nos vacances se passent bien.

Certes, il m'avait observé à la piscine ; certes, il m'avait dit que j'étais bien faite ; certes, il n'avait personne dans sa vie ; mais rien ne me disait qu'il aurait voulu de moi autrement que comme une amie. Alice m'avait dit que quand nous avions douze ans, Edward craquait pour moi, mais nous n'avions plus douze ans, loin de là, et dieu merci.

Je ne devais rien faire, et surtout ne rien laisser paraître tant que je ne serai pas fixée sur ce qu'il pouvait penser de moi.

Je m'installais dans mon lit, avec l'Ipod d'Edward. Je parcourais vite fait la liste des musiques, et fus surprise de voir que nous aimions à peu près la même chose. Je trouvais finalement une liste intitulée « mes musiques » et lançait la lecture, après m'être allongée correctement.

La musique commença alors à se faire entendre dans mes oreilles. Lorsque je me laissais finalement submerger par les notes, le visage d'Edward s'imposa à moi. Il était beau. Oui mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Il était également très gentil, prévenant, et il semblait avoir envie de me connaître davantage. Je voulais moi aussi tout connaître de lui, mais je n'avais pas l'aplomb d'Alice, et jamais je ne pourrais draguer Edward comme elle le faisait avec Emmet.

J'allais devoir parler avec Alice. Je devais me confier à quelqu'un. Sinon je savais que j'allais exploser. C'est décidé, demain, je devrais m'arranger pour être seule avec Alice, afin de lui dire ce que je ressentais, et lui demander son avis. Elle serait beaucoup plus objective que moi sur la situation, et surtout, elle connaissait Edward beaucoup mieux que moi. Elle saurait peut-être ce qu'il pensait de moi.

La musique changea, et j'entendis une mélodie au piano que je connaissais bien. Il s'agissait du thème du jeu vidéo Final Fantasy VII. J'adorais cette musique un peu mélancolique sur les bords. A chaque fois que je l'entendais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de verser quelques larmes. Elle était tellement jolie. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de bouger les bras dans les airs en cadence avec la musique. Ce genre de morceau, tout comme _clair de lune_, me donnait envie de jouer du piano moi même, mais je savais qu'avant de pouvoir jouer comme ça, il faudrait des années, et je n'avais jamais eu le courage de commencer.

Edward jouait vraiment très bien. Je mis cette chanson en répétition, et finis par m'endormir en l'écoutant toujours.

Ma nuit fut peuplée de rêves, dans lesquels Edward et moi étions les principaux acteurs. Je nous voyais nous aimer, simplement, tendrement. Nous étions heureux, ensemble. Je n'avais plus peur. Je me voyais lui dire ce que je ressentais pour lui, et il ne me repoussait pas, il m'embrassait. Il me disait qu'il m'avait toujours aimé, qu'il avait attendu depuis huit ans de pouvoir être à nouveau près de moi pour enfin m'avouer ses sentiments.

Et moi j'étais aux anges. J'avais enfin trouvé ma moitié. L'homme qui serait spécial pour moi, celui à qui je pourrais confier mon cœur et mon âme sans aucune réticence, celui que je pourrais aimer de tout mon être.

Je le voyais s'approcher doucement de moi alors que j'étais allongée sur mon lit, les yeux clos, et me caresser la joue pour me faire ouvrir les yeux. J'aimais tellement ce contact que je ne bougeais pas d'un cil, juste pour apprécier l'effet qu'il avait sur moi et les frissons qui parcouraient mon corps dès qu'il me touchait. Je le voyais me regarder dormir, il aimait ça apparemment. Je le voyais, le regard soucieux, étudier mon visage. Il jouait avec mes cheveux tout en dégageant une à une les mèches qui recouvraient mon visage.

« tu es si belle » murmurait il.

Je souriais, aimant le son de sa voix et les compliments qu'il m'adressait. Il posait à nouveau sa main sur ma joue, et mon visage s'inclinait dessus instinctivement.

_Si seulement c'était vrai, je sais que je suis en train de rêver. C'est trop beau pour être la réalité._

« réveilles toi, ma Bella. il est l'heure. »

_Je ne veux pas me lever. Je veux encore rêver._

Je le voyais alors poser sa main sur mon épaule et me secouer doucement pour me faire émerger.

« Bella ? Bella, tu m'entends ? réveilles toi. Il est 9h. Debout. »

J'ouvrais alors les yeux, sans comprendre ce qui se passait. Je voyais le visage d'Edward en face de moi, étudier mes traits, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« désolée de te réveiller mais il est l'heure. »

« hein ? quoi ? mais qu'est ce que… »

« ça va ? »

« qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« je suis venue te réveiller. Je ne savais pas que tu avais le sommeil lourd. Ça fait au moins cinq minutes que j'essaye et tu n'as pas bougé d'un cil. Si tu n'avais pas parlé, j'aurais même fini par m'inquiéter. »

« quoi ? j'ai parlé ? qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? »

« que tu ne voulais pas te réveiller, que tu voulais encore rêver. »

Oh non, oh non, oh non. C'est moi, Bella, miss catastrophe. J'arrive à me foutre dans la merde, même pendant mon sommeil !!!!

« de quoi est ce que tu rêvais ? »

« pourquoi ? »

« bah tu souriais et tu as dis que c'était trop beau pour être vrai, que tu voudrais que ce soit vrai mais que tu savais que tu rêvais. Tu avais l'air tellement heureuse que du coup tu as piqué ma curiosité. »

Je sentis mes joues s'empourprées à mesure qu'il parlait. Je savais très bien de quoi parlaient mes rêves mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire.

« euh, bah je m'en souviens plus. »

Il me dévisagea, et je pu dire qu'il ne me croyait pas une seconde mais je n'en démordrais pas. Je n'allais pas lui dire.

Il posa sa main sur ma joue, tout comme il l'avait fait dans mon rêve. Finalement, est ce que c'était bien un rêve ? Je n'en savais rien. J'étais complètement paumée. Il vrilla ses yeux dans les miens, essayant de déchiffrer mes pensées, mais bien-sûr, j'étais tellement embrouillée moi même qu'il ne pu voir quoi que ce soit.

Il se pencha doucement vers moi, approchant son visage du mien. Je sentis mon cœur rater un battement avant de repartir au quart de tours. Lentement il déposa un léger baiser sur ma joue avant de se relever.

« Je te laisse te réveiller tranquillement. Les autres ne sont pas encore levés alors tu as encore un peu de temps. Mais ne te rendors pas parce que dès qu'Alice sera debout, tu sais ce qui se passera…J'ai préféré te réveiller avant qu'elle ne le fasse. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas ? »

« non, merci, c'est gentil. J'arrive dans quelques minutes. »

« ok. Je descend préparer le petit déjeuner. A tout de suite. »

« Edward ? »

« oui ? »

« est ce que je pourrais garder ton Ipod encore une journée, je n'ai pas encore fini d'écouter celle où tu joues. »

« ah bon ? pourtant il n'y a que quelques chansons… »

« oui, mais je suis tombée sur une que j'aime énormément et du coup je l'ai écouté en boucle. »

« laquelle ? »

« le thème de FF 7 »

« oh. je vois. Tu aimes les trucs tristes ? »

« pas spécialement, mais celle là…je sais pas pourquoi…mais elle me touche. Alors ? est ce que tu veux bien que je le garde encore aujourd'hui ? Je te le rendrais demain, c'est promis. »

« pas de problèmes, t'inquiètes. Je peux m'en passer. Grade le autant de temps que tu voudras. »

« merci. »

« à tout de suite »

« oui. »

Il tourna les talons et je l'entendis descendre les escaliers. Je me levais rapidement, remettais l'Ipod sur ma table de chevet et attrapais quelques affaires afin d'aller me débarbouiller rapidement dans la salle de bain. Il fallait absolument que j'y sois avant Alice sinon j'étais foutue. Elle allait passer des heures à se coiffer, se maquiller, et moi je serai condamnée à attendre qu'elle ait fini, en espérant qu'il me reste un peu d'eau chaude.

Je filais donc rapidement vers la salle de bain et m'y enfermais. Après avoir attendu quelques instants que l'eau coule afin que la chaleur souhaitée apparaissent, je montais dans la douche et commençais à me laver, tout en repensant aux rêves que j'avais fait cette nuit.

Il fallait absolument que je parle avec Alice. Elle me dirait quoi faire. Elle avait toujours été de bon conseil, alors y avait pas de raison pour que ça change.

Je finissais rapidement de prendre ma douche. Une fois séchée et habillée, je prenais la direction de la cuisine afin de rejoindre Edward et les autres pour déjeuner. Mais Alice et Emmet semblaient encore endormis parce qu'Edward était seul.

Il se retourna en entendant mes pas afin de voir qui arrivait. Lorsqu'il m'aperçu, il m'adressa un énorme sourire.

« qu'est ce que je peux faire pour t'aider ? » lui dis-je ne détournant les yeux vers la table.

« rien, j'ai presque fini. Assieds toi. »

Je prenais donc une chaise et m'installais.

« personne d'autre n'est debout ? »

« non, je n'ai réveillé que toi. Je profite du calme avant la tempête, je n'ai pas voulu réveiller Alice. Quant à Emmet, il doit avoir besoin de récupérer un peu et je ne le connais pas assez pour aller le réveiller. »

« oh, ne t'inquiètes pas pour Emmet, il a un radar embarqué en ce qui concerne la nourriture. Dès que les tranches de bacon seront dans la poêle, tu le verras pointer le bout de son nez ! »

« vraiment ? »

« je t'assure. Essayes si tu ne me crois pas !!! »

« non, non je te crois. Tu veux du café ? »

« oh non, surtout pas. Le café et moi on ne fait pas bon ménage. Mais ne t'occupes pas de moi, sert toi, je vais me préparer quelque chose. »

« non, non, restes assise. J'ai déjà préparé un peu de tout. Dis moi simplement ce que tu veux et je m'en charge. »

« Edward, tu as accepté le rôle d'ange gardien, pas celui de chevalier servant. »

« ça me fait plaisir. Et puis je veux bien être ton chevalier servant. Comme ça, ça me différenciera un peu d'Emmet. On aura chacun notre rôle. »

Il riait en me disant ça. Comme ci j'avais besoin de quelque chose pour le différencier d'Emmet. Mais surtout, je ne voulais pas passer pour la fille qui se laisse servir et qui ne fait rien.

« ça me gêne. Je suis capable de m'occuper de moi tu sais. Tu n'as pas à me servir. Déjà que tu as préparé le petit déjeuner pour quatre, ce serait plutôt à nous de te servir pour te remercier. »

« puisque je te dis que ça me fait plaisir. Mais bon, si vraiment tu y tiens, je te propose quelque chose. Je suis ton chevalier servant pour la journée. Demain, on échange les rôles. Ça te va comme ça ? »

« oui, ok. »

« bien alors qu'est ce que tu veux pour le petit déjeuner ? » me demanda t il à nouveau, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« eh bien, je me laisserai bien tenter par un chocolat chaud. »

« c'est parti. »

« tu es sûr que je ne peux pas t'aider à faire quoi que ce soit ? »

« Bella, tu vas finir par me vexer. Il ne me reste que l'omelette à faire. J'attendais juste de savoir si quelqu'un d'autre que moi allait en prendre avant de la faire cuire et de faire revenir le bacon. »

« ok. »

« est ce que tu en veux ? »

« hum, oui pourquoi pas. »

Je le vis ouvrir la porte du frigo et en sortir trois œufs supplémentaires. Puis il commença à remuer les œufs afin de les mélanger avant de verser le tout dans une poêle. Dans une autre, il mit les premières tranches de bacon. Le fumet commença à se faire sentir dans la cuisine à peine une minute plus tard.

« attention, 15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10,… »

« qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« tu vas voir. 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, … »

« est ce bien la bonne odeur du bacon que je sens ? »

J'éclatais de rire, et Edward, d'abord médusé, joignis finalement ses rires aux miens.

« tu vois, je te l'avais dit !!! Un vrai radar !!! »

« ouais je vois ça, effectivement »

« mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous les deux ? Pourquoi vous riez comme ça ? »

« pour rien nounours, t'inquiètes, c'est rien. T'as bien dormi ? »

« oui. Très bien. »

Emmet se rapprocha de la table et vint serrer la main d'Edward pour lui dire bonjour, avant de venir près de moi. Il me pris dans ses bras, en me broyant les épaules au passage.

« gros câlin à ma petite Grenouille !!!! »

« Emmet…je peux plus…respirer…au secours !!! »

« houps, pardon. »

« c'est rien, mais oublie pas que je ne suis qu'une petite humaine qui a besoin d'oxygène la prochaine fois. »

Je lui adressais un grand sourire qu'il me rendit sans plus attendre.

Il s'installa sur une chaise à coté de moi.

« tu veux un coup de main, Edward ? »

« oh mais c'est pas possible ! vous êtes pas amis pour rien tous les deux ! » dit Edward en levant les yeux au ciel.

Emmet me regarda bouche bée.

« qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? »

« rien, t'inquiètes. »

« excuses Emmet. Non merci, je n'ai besoin de rien, j'ai fini de tout préparer. Tu n'as plus qu'à te servir. »

« ok. merci alors. »

« y a pas de quoi, ça m'a fait plaisir. »

Je vis qu'Emmet n'avait toujours pas compris la réaction d'Edward, et il me regarda dès que celui ci eut tourné le dos pour vérifier le bacon.

« qu'est ce qu'il a ? » me demanda t il du regard

Je lui faisais à mon tours comprendre sans parler que ce n'était rien et il laissa tomber.

Nous entendîmes alors une voiture se garer devant la porte d'entrée. Je me tournais en direction de celle ci, tout comme les deux autres.

« qui peut bien venir ici à cette heure ci ? » demanda Edward.

La porte s'ouvrit et je vis une chevelure brune se pencher pour poser plusieurs sacs.

Elle nous rejoignit ensuite dans la cuisine.

« Alice ? mais d'où tu viens comme ça ? on croyait que tu dormais encore !!! » lui dis-je.

« moi ? dormir ? à cette heure là ? ça va pas non. Je suis debout depuis quelques heures déjà. »

Elle s'avança vers Edward afin de lui dire bonjour en l'embrassant brièvement sur la joue.

« bah où t'étais passée alors ? » lui demanda t il

« je suis allée au marché faire quelques courses. Il faut bien qu'on mange, non ? »

Elle fit le tours de la table et vint me dire bonjour également, en me serrant dans ses bras. Son étreinte n'avait rien à voir avec celle d'Emmet quelques minutes plus tôt.

« tu aurais dû me réveiller, je serais venue avec toi. » lui dis-je.

« j'ai préféré te laisser dormir pour une fois, tu ne vas pas t'en plaindre. Et puis vu ta tête, j'ai bien fait ! »

« merci, c'est sympa. »

« oh allez, tu vas pas faire ta mauvaise ! j'ai l'impression que t'as pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit. T'as presque la même tête qu'Edward !!! » finit elle par dire en riant.

Si elle savait qu'en fait j'avais passé une bonne partie de la nuit avec Edward… elle s'avança ensuite afin de saluer Emmet.

« salut sexy boy, bien dormi ? »

« mouais. Plutôt pas mal. Et toi ? ta nuit a été agréable ?»

« pas autant qu'elle aurait pu l'être, mais j'ai bien dormi. »

Je levais les yeux au ciel en voyant que leur petit manège redémarrait de plus belle. Edward me sourit et me servit mon omelette ainsi que deux tranches de bacon. Il proposa du café à Alice, qui accepta. Elle refusa de manger quoi que ce soit par contre car elle avait déjà déjeuné avant de partir faire les courses.

Je prenais une bouchée d'omelette.

« hummmmm, Edward…c'est délicieux !!! »

« Merci. Ravi que tu aimes. »

« c'est peu dire. Je compte sur toi pour me faire une omelette tous les matins… non je plaisante. Mais c'est super bon. »

Il me fit un grand sourire que je lui rendis.

Nous prîmes notre petit déjeuner tranquillement, puis je me levais afin d'aider à débarrasser.

Edward se rapprocha de moi, et me pris mon assiette des mains.

« je m'en charge. » me dit il

« Edward… »

« tu n'as rien à faire de la journée ! Demain, c'est moi qui me ferait chouchouter, et je compte bien en profiter. Mais pour aujourd'hui c'est toi qui profite, et moi qui me charge de tout. »

Je soupirai, sachant que de toute façon je n'aurai pas gain de cause.

« tête de mule » me dit il en plaçant un doigt sur le bout de mon nez.

« ça fait parti de mon charme, il paraît. »

« je n'en doute pas. Maintenant, disparaît de la cuisine où je me fâche !!! »

La matinée passa rapidement, sans que je puisse parler à Alice. Elle et Emmet ne se quittaient pas d'une semelle. C'était marrant à voir d'ailleurs.

La seule fois où Alice avait été seule plus de deux secondes avec moi, c'est Edward qui était venu empêcher toute conversation possible.

A midi, nous avions mangé tous ensemble, dans la bonne humeur. J'avais une nouvelle fois voulu participer à la préparation des plats, mais Edward m'avait interdit l'accès à la cuisine.

Idem après le repas.

Alice vint me voir vite fait après avoir prit son café.

« Bella, je me suis débrouillée pour être seule avec Emmet cet après midi. J'espère que ça ne t'ennui pas trop de rester avec Edward ? »

« euh, non. »

« t'es géniale ! J'ai vraiment envie de connaître mieux Emmet, et je pense que ce sera plus facile si je suis toute seule avec lui. Tu ne m'en veux pas de te lâcher comme ça ? »

« non, t'inquiètes, ça va. »

« vraiment ? Parce que je sais qu'au départ t'étais pas vraiment emballée par l'arrivée d'Edward alors… »

« non, ça va je t'assure. Il est sympa finalement. »

« super. Je t'adore. Tu le sais ça ? »

« oui, je sais. Je suis la meilleure amie du monde. »

« de l'univers »

« n'en fait pas trop quand même ! »

Elle éclata de rire.

« euh Alice, quand tu seras revenue de ta ballade avec Emmet, est ce qu'on pourrait parler toutes les deux ? »

« bien-sûr ! Tu veux qu'on parle maintenant ? »

« non, là, on n'a pas le temps. »

« tu m'inquiètes. C'est pas trop grave au moins ? Si t'as besoin de moi, je peux repousser un peu ma sortie et rester avec toi. »

« c'est rien de grave, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Vas t'amuser avec Emmet. J'ai pas envie d'être responsable de votre frustration…!!!! J'ai juste besoin de ton avis sur une petite chose, mais ça peut attendre ce soir. »

« ok. Alors j'y vais. Je te dis à ce soir, ok ? »

« yep. »

Elle parti quelques instants plus tard, Emmet juste derrière elle.

« Je crois que nous aurons un couple dans la maison d'ici ce soir » me dit Edward, au moment où je revenais dans le salon.

« ouais, on dirait bien. »

« tu veux faire quelque chose de particulier ? »

« ben, je ne sais pas trop, j'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi pour l'instant. Tu as quelque chose à me proposer ? »

« bah un ptit film ça te branche ? »

« pourquoi pas. Tu as un titre précis en tête ? »

« non, je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dans la vidéothèque d'Alice. »

« eh bah on va regarder. »

Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers le meuble de DVD du salon et nous jetions un coup d'œil rapide sur les différents titres.

« oh merde… » dis-je

« qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« y a plein de film à l'eau de rose… tu sais du style ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. Des trucs pleins de bons sentiments mais où il ne se passe rien ! »

« et tu n'aimes pas ? »

« pitié ! J'ai rien contre le fait d'en regarder un de temps en temps mais de là à en avoir plein dans ma vidéothèque, non merci !! »

« c'est bon à savoir. »

« tu n'as qu'à faire ton choix sur trois films, et je te dirais lequel je préfère voir. Ça te va ? »

« ouais. Alors disons…Matrix…La ligne verte…ou…La mémoire dans la peau. »

« hum, c'est plus difficile que ce que je croyais. »

« pourquoi ? »

« parce que j'aime bien les trois. »

« tu veux tirer au sort ? »

J'éclatais de rire.

« non. Je pense que je vais opter pour La ligne verte. Si je choisi Matrix ou La mémoire dans la peau, sachant que ce sont des trilogies, je vais avoir envie de voir les deux autres après. Et je ne sais pas quand Alice et Emmet vont rentrer donc… »

« c'est parti pour La ligne verte alors… »

Il mit le DVD dans le lecteur et vint s'asseoir à coté de moi dans le canapé. Alors qu'il allait lancé le film, je me levais afin de baisser les stores de toutes les fenêtres du salon. La seule lumière qui persistait venant donc de la télé.

« Je préfère regarder la télé dans le noir… » lui dis-je en voyant le regard qu'il me lançait. « et puis comme ça au moins, tu ne me verras pas pleurer. »

« parce que tu pleures quand tu regardes ce film ? »

« à chaque fois, oui. »

Il me fit son plus beau sourire alors que je m'asseyais à nouveau à ses cotés. Le film commença. Vint le moment de l'arrivée de John Coffey. Je ne pu retenir un petit rire en le voyant débarquer.

« qu'est ce qui te fait rire ? »

« oh, rien, c'est idiot. C'est juste que Coffey me fait penser à Emmet. C'est un mec vachement impressionnant, qui te fait peur au premier abord, et qui en fait se révèle être un grand nounours au cœur tendre. »

« ok »

Edward fixa à nouveau son attention au film. Etre dans le noir avec lui était en fait assez perturbant. J'avais envie de le toucher, de me blottir contre lui, mais je devais m'en empêcher.

Lorsque le moment fatidique arriva, je sentis les larmes venir irrémédiablement. Avant que j'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit, Edward essuya les larmes sur ma joue gauche en passant un doigt dessus. Je tournais la tête vers lui, surprise par son geste.

« je suis ton ange gardien, non ? Ne suis-je pas sensé te consoler aussi en cas de gros chagrin ? »

« te fous pas de moi, ok ? C'est pas marrant. Je peux pas m'en empêcher. Je pleure à chaque fois. »

Sans que je puisse dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, il m'attira contre lui et passa un bras autour de mes épaules.

« je ne me fous pas de toi. Je trouve ça mignon. Et ça me donne envie de te consoler, c'est tout. »

Je me blottissais contre son torse et profitais des dernières minutes du film dans cette position.

A la fin du film, je me levais malgré moi, car je serai bien restée avec lui, et j'allais relever les stores.

Mon portable sonna quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'Edward était parti nous chercher à boire dans la cuisine.

« allo ? »

« C'est moi. »

« comment ça se passe ? »

« trèèèèèèès bien !!!! et c'est pour ça que je t'appelle. »

« qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« eh bien, ne nous attendez pas ce soir…nous allons dîner tous les deux. »

« je vois ! »

« ouais et euh après on va sûrement aller au cinéma »

« ok ça marche. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée alors. »

« nulle doute qu'elle le sera… euh, Bella, je sais qu'on devait parler toutes les deux mais… »

« pas de problème, ça attendra demain matin. »

« t'es géniale. »

« tu me l'as déjà dit. »

« bonne soirée. »

« bye. »

Je raccrochais, et partais rejoindre Edward à la cuisine.

« Il semble que nous allons pouvoir nous faire une trilogie finalement… nos tourtereaux ne vont pas rentrer avant la nuit »

« ok, alors laquelle tu veux voir ? »

« j'ai choisi pour le précédent film alors à toi l'honneur pour celui ci. »

« dans ce cas, je préfère l'action des Jason Bourne »

« va pour les Jason Bourne ! »

Il me donna mon verre et nous reprîmes la direction du salon. Cette fois ci, ce fut lui qui baissa les stores afin que nous soyons à nouveau dans le noir. Il mit ensuite le DVD en marche, puis vint à coté de moi. Il m'attira à nouveau contre lui alors que Jason Bourne revenait à lui sur le bateau…


	10. Chapter 10

_**Ha ha ha ha ha !!!!!**_

_**Je sais que vous allez me tuer à cause de ce qui va suivre, mais je n'y peux rien !!!**_

_**J'ai rêvé de ce chapitre, écrit comme ça, et quand je me suis réveillée, j'ai rigolé toute seule dans mon lit, donc, je vous le livre….**_

_**J'espère que vous me pardonnerez quand même…**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

POV ALICE

Je m'étais arrangée pour pouvoir passer l'après midi seule avec Emmet. Je voulais le connaître davantage et j'avais besoin d'être seule avec lui pour ça.

Et puis comme ça, j'espérais que Bella et Edward ferait un peu mieux connaissance et qu'ils apprendraient à s'apprécier. Du côté d'Edward, il n'y avait pas trop de craintes à avoir, mais du coté de Bella, rien n'était moins sûr. Elle ne voulait pas de lui avec nous, elle avait été très claire la dessus, et même si elle avait paru troublée lorsqu'elle l'avait revu, rien n'indiquait qu'elle ne se contenterait pas d'être simplement aimable envers lui, sans chercher à le connaître plus.

Pourtant, ce serait chouette, Alice et Emmet d'un coté, Bella et Edward de l'autre. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'aimer cette idée, et de me dire que je devais en parler à Bella pour voir ce qu'elle en pensait.

Si jamais elle ne me disait pas un NON catégorique, alors je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour les mettre ensemble.

Mais j'aurais le temps d'y penser plus tard. Pour le moment ce qui m'importait était le bellâtre assis dans la voiture à coté de moi, et qui ne déguoisait pas un mot depuis notre départ.

« hey, sexy boy, tu boudes ou quoi ? »

« hein, euh non pas du tout. En fait je me demandais où tu m'emmenais. »

« je me disais que nous pourrions aller boire un verre à Port Angeles pour discuter un peu. »

« ça me va »

« ouais mais qui dit discuter, dit qu'il faut que tu parles, parce que si je me mets à parler toute seule, tu vas me prendre pour une folle »

« ok, alors de quoi veux tu parler ? » me dit il en refoulant un rire.

« eh bien de toi, je veux tout savoir sur toi »

« tu as du temps devant toi j'espère ? »

« nous avons toute l'après midi. Et plus si affinités… »

« ok. alors voilà, je suis né à Londres il y a 22 ans… Eh oui, je suis plus vieux que toi, tu me dois le respect !!! » me dit il en riant franchement cette fois

« pfff ! le respect dû aux anciens… je te jure !!! »

« mes parents s'appelaient Rosemary et Julian. Ils s'aimaient plus que tout au monde, et ils m'aimaient encore plus que ça. Nous avons vécu des moments merveilleux ensemble, jusqu'à ce qu'ils me soient enlevés il y a quatre ans de ça. Ils venaient me chercher après une sortie quand c'est arrivé. Au début mes parents n'avaient pas voulu que j'y aille et puis je les avais tellement supplié qu'ils avaient fini par me laisser y aller, à condition que ce soit eux qui viennent me chercher à la fin de la soirée. Ils savaient qu'à 18 ans les soirées sont plus arrosées qu'autre chose et ils ne voulaient pas que je prenne le volant en ayant bu ou que je monte en voiture avec quelqu'un qui avait trop bu… »

Je vis alors dans ses yeux une lueur de tristesse que je n'avais jamais vu jusqu'à maintenant, même dans les yeux de quelqu'un d'autre. Oui il aimait énormément ses parents, et oui ils lui manquaient affreusement, et une fois encore, oui, ça lui faisait beaucoup de mal d'en parler.

« Emmet, si c'est trop dur pour toi, tu n'es pas obligé de m'en parler, tu sais ? »

« non, ça va. Je veux dire, oui c'est dur mais je veux que tu saches ce qui s'est passé. Il se peut que des fois je passe du rire à la tristesse en quelques secondes et comme ça tu sauras pourquoi. J'ai envie de t'en parler, Alice, je ne veux pas avoir de secrets. »

« très bien, dans ce cas, continu à ton rythme, je ne t'arrêterais plus. »

« merci. »

Nous étions arrivé à Port Angeles entre temps et nous nous dirigions vers le centre ville. Jugeant peut être que la rue n'était pas l'endroit adéquate pour avoir ce genre de conversation, Emmet nous fit entrer dans le premier bar que nous croisions sur notre chemin. Après nous être assis et avoir commandé nos boissons, Emmet fixa son regard dans le mien. Sans que je commande quoi que ce soit, ma main alla directement se poser sur la sienne afin de lui montrer que j'étais là, et qu'il pouvait choisir de me dire la suite ou non, que je ne lui en voudrais pas. Après un léger soupir, il reprit son récit.

« l'ironie du sort a voulu que mon meilleur ami veuille à tout prix me raccompagner. J'ai refusé parce qu'il était vraiment ivre, et je savais que mes parents n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Il a finit par lâcher l'affaire quand il a vu que je ne changerais pas d'avis et que je ne monterais pas avec lui, et il est parti. Et moi je suis resté sur le trottoir, à attendre mes parents. Mais ils ne sont jamais arrivés. Ils ont eu ce maudit accident de voiture quelques rues avant de me rejoindre. Et c'est mon meilleur ami qui les a percuté avec sa voiture, parce qu'il était incapable de conduire correctement. Il a grillé un feu rouge et a fauché la voiture de mes parents. Ils sont morts sur le coup, tous les trois. Aucun n'a survécu, ne serait ce que jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours. »

Il fit une pause dans son récit afin de prendre une gorgée de sa boisson. Moi je n'étais plus bonne à rien et mon café était froid depuis longtemps. C'était tellement triste. Il avait perdu en même temps les trois personnes qui comptaient le plus dans sa vie. Je ne pu m'empêcher de me lever de ma banquette afin d'aller à coté de lui et de le prendre dans mes bras. Je ne pouvais pas parler tellement j'étais sous le choc. Bella m'avait dit qu'il avait perdu ses parents mais elle n'était pas entrée dans les détails, et je n'étais pas préparée à entendre ça. Je lui déposais un baiser sur le front et attendais qu'il continu. Il prit à nouveau ma main dans la sienne et poursuivit son histoire.

« j'ai reçu un appel sur mon portable plusieurs heures après. J'avais essayé de joindre mes parents mais personne ne répondait et sur le coup, je me suis dit, tant pis, ils ont dû décider de me laisser plus de temps que prévu pour m'amuser. Alors je suis retourné à l'intérieur et j'ai finit la soirée avec mes potes. J'avais passé la soirée entière à draguer une fille et quand je suis revenu à la fête, elle s'est jetée sur moi. Elle avait un peu trop bu elle aussi et elle a commencé à se déshabiller devant moi. Alors nous sommes montés dans une des chambre d'amis et nous avons fait l'amour. Tu te rends compte ? Je faisais l'amour pendant que mes parents mourraient. Et moi j'étais heureux parce qu'ils étaient en retard et que du coup, je pouvais assouvir une pulsion. »

« Emmet, tu ne pouvais pas savoir »

« je sais. Je le sais maintenant, mais au début, je m'en suis énormément voulu. C'est pour cette fille que j'avais tant supplié mes parents de me laisser aller à cette fête. Et c'est avec cette fille que j'étais au moment de leur mort. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me pardonner ça. Au début je me disais que j'aurais mieux fait d'accepter que mon meilleur ami me raccompagne, parce qu'au moins je serai mort moi aussi. Et puis finalement, le temps a fait son œuvre et une petite psychothérapie a finit le travail. J'ai finit par accepter, et par reprendre une vie _normale_. Je me débrouille tout seul depuis ce moment là. Et du coup j'ai pas mal voyagé. Mes parents m'ont laissé suffisamment d'économies pour que je puisse m'en sortir seul. Une grande partie est bloquée et ne peut servir que pour mes études, l'autre est disponible pour moi, ce qui m'a permis d'être indépendant depuis leur décès. Ils ont été très prévoyants pour moi. »

Je resserrais ma main sur la sienne afin de lui montrer que je le soutenais. Il me fit un léger sourire.

« voilà, tu sais comment j'en suis arrivé à être ce que je suis. Est ce que je suis toujours aussi sexy à tes yeux maintenant ? »

Je lui souri à mon tour.

« tu l'es bien plus maintenant, rassures toi. Je suis vraiment fière que tu aies eu assez confiance en moi pour m'en parler. »

« je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir des secrets pour toi. »

« je suis fière de toi. »

« pourquoi ? »

« parce que tu as su garder la tête haute et t'en sortir tout seul. Parce que tu as eu ton diplôme et que tu as poursuivi tes études alors que tu aurais pu tout lâcher. Parce que tu es devenu un homme bien alors que sans la présence de tes parents tu aurais pu mal tourné. »

« merci »

« c'est sincère »

Nous restâmes quelques minutes silencieux après ça, nous regardant juste dans les yeux, et aimant ce moment de complicité que nous venions d'avoir.

« comment t'es tu retrouvé en France ? » finissais je par demander.

« comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai voyagé pas mal, et la France était le pays préféré de ma mère alors j'ai eu envie d'y aller. »

« ce doit être un très beau pays »

« c'est magnifique. Et puis j'ai rencontré Bella là bas. »

« tu l'aimes beaucoup n'est ce pas ? »

« elle est devenue ma famille. Je la considère comme ma petite sœur et oui, je l'aime. »

« tu n'as jamais eu envie qu'elle soit…plus qu'une petite sœur pour toi ? »

« non, jamais. Et je crois que c'est pareil de son coté. C'est pour ça qu'on s'entend si bien. »

« ne m'en veux pas si je te parle de ça, mais…Bella m'a parlé de Rosalie…elle m'a dit que c'était sérieux entre vous, mais qu'à cause de ta relation avec Bella, vous vous étiez séparés. Est ce que c'est vrai ? »

« oui. J'ai préféré Bella à Rosalie. »

« non, c'est pas ce que je veux dire. C'est vrai que c'était sérieux entre vous ? »

« oui. »

« oh…et tu ne regrettes pas de ne plus être avec elle ? »

« non, je n'ai jamais regretté ma décision »

Je le regardais. J'avais envie d'en savoir plus, mais je ne voulais pas être trop indiscrète. Finalement, c'est lui qui m'en parla, et me dit tout ce que j'avais envie de savoir, comme s'il avait pu lire dans mes pensées.

« j'aimais Rosalie, ou du moins, je croyais l'aimé. Je ne devais pas l'aimé tant que ça finalement, puisque la rupture ne m'a pas dérangé tant que ça. Nous nous entendions très bien. Mais avec Bella, c'était une autre histoire. Rosalie et elle se sont détestées dès le début. Ou plutôt Rosalie a détesté Bella dès le début et Bella n'a fait que lui rendre la pareille. J'ai souvent essayé de savoir pourquoi Rosalie était comme ça avec elle, et avec le recul, je pense qu'elle était tout simplement jalouse de ma relation fusionnelle avec Bella. Elle n'a jamais apprécié que je sois aussi proche d'elle. Alors le jour où à la fin d'une énième dispute sur le sujet, elle m'a demandé de choisir entre Bella et elle, je suis parti en lui disant que tout était terminé entre nous. »

« tu n'as pas essayé de les garder toutes les deux ? »

« non »

« c'est pas que ça me rende triste, mais pourquoi ? »

« j'ai été privé de ma famille à cause d'une fille une première fois, il était hors de question que ça recommence. »

« oh »

« je te l'ai dit, Bella est ma famille aujourd'hui. J'ai tout simplement refusé que l'histoire se répète. Il était évident pour moi que Rosalie ne m'aurait pas laissé voir Bella si je l'avais choisi ou si j'avais essayé de les garder toutes les deux dans ma vie. Et connaissant Bella, elle se serait éloignée de moi petit à petit, en pensant que ça ferait mon bonheur. »

« tu as probablement raison. »

« et puis je suis jeune. Nul doute que je trouverais quelqu'un d'autre pour partager ma vie, et que cette personne saura apprécier Bella à sa juste valeur. » me dit il avec un clin d'œil.

Je lui décochais un sourire que je voulais ravageur et hochais la tête en signe d'approbation.

POV EMMET

L'après midi était passé à une vitesse folle. J'étais soulagé, je venais de tout raconté à Alice, et je me sentais mieux maintenant qu'elle savait.

Je ne l'avais pas fait fuir en lui racontant mon histoire et j'en étais heureux. Cette fille m'attirait de plus en plus et je me retenais à présent de lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser.

Nous marchions à présent dans un parc de Port Angeles pendant que le jour déclinait petit à petit.

Nous avions décider de manger ensemble et d'aller au cinéma après. Alice avait appelé Bella pour la prévenir. Nous n'avions pas voulu que notre moment d'intimité se termine si vite et les projets pour la soirée était venu tout naturellement.

Alice m'avait parlé un peu d'elle, et de ses passions, ce qui se résumait à la mode, le shopping, et sa famille, sans oublier Bella, sa meilleure amie.

Elle pétillait de joie, et son bonheur était communicatif.

Lorsqu'elle aperçu un signe dans le lac, elle se mit à sautiller sur place et à courir à reculons, en me disant qu'elle adorait regarder cet animal. Sauf qu'à force de courir à reculons, elle n'avait pas remarqué que le chemin se transformait en pente douce, et elle perdit l'équilibre. Si je n'étais pas arrivé à temps, elle se serait sûrement brisé la nuque en tombant.

Je la rattrapais au dernier moment, mais elle avait prit de l'élan avec sa course, et je ne pu l'empêcher de tomber, m'entraînant avec elle. Nous nous retrouvions donc par terre, tous les deux. J'avais réussi à amortir la chute, évitant de tomber de tout mon poids sur elle, mais nous étions tombés malgré tous mes efforts.

« est ce que ça va ? » lui demandais je

« ou…oui… et toi ? »

« très bien. »

Nous nous regardâmes quelques instants, avant que je n'éclate de rire.

« qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? » me demanda t elle

« Je suis maudit !!!! Je viens de comprendre qu'une miss catastrophe pouvait en cacher une autre !!! J'avais pourtant réussi à mettre Bella dans les mains d'Edward pour soulager un peu mon fardeau, mais il a fallu que je m'amourache de sa meilleure amie, pour me rendre compte qu'elle ne vaut pas mieux !!!! »

« qu'est ce que….qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ? »

« que tu ne vaux pas mieux que Bella »

« non, non !!! pas ça, juste avant. Qu'est ce que tu as dit juste avant ? »

Je réfléchissais à ce que j'avais bien pu dire comme ânerie, et quand je me rendis compte des mots que j'avais prononcé, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent devant la mine réjouie d'Alice.

« ben ouais » fut tout ce que je pu dire.

« c'est vrai ? »

« ouais »

Gros lourdaud, tu ne peux pas lui dire autre chose que ouais ????? me morigénais je moi même.

Elle me décocha une nouvelle fois son sourire éblouissant avant de se jeter à mon cou et de m'embrasser d'une façon qui, hum, me provoqua énormément de sensations…

Nous restâmes ainsi, sur le sol, à nous embrasser pendant un très long moment. En fait, jusqu'à ce que le responsable du parc ne vienne nous interrompre parce que le parc allait fermé pour la nuit.

Nous rîmes un peu devant la gêne du responsable quand il s'était éclairci la gorge pour nous signaler sa présence, tout en nous relevant et en prenant la route vers la sortie du parc.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le restaurant préféré d'Alice. Après notre repas qui fut succulent, nous reprenions la voiture afin de nous rendre au cinéma.

Une fois sur place, Alice avait tenu à aller voir un film d'horreur. Ça m'étonnait quelque peu, et je lui en fit part.

« pourquoi un film d'horreur ? j'aurai plutôt cru que tu étais du genre fleur bleue… »

« c'est le cas… »

« alors pourquoi ce choix ? »

« parce que je n'ai aucune intention de faire attention au film de toute manière… »

« je vois ! ça tombe bien, puisque je ne comptais pas te laisser voir plus que les cinq premières minutes… »

« tant mieux »

Nous entrâmes dans la salle de cinéma, et montâmes nous installer tout en haut, afin d'être le plus tranquille possible. Heureusement pour nous, ou plutôt pour les futurs spectateurs du film, celui ci n'avait pas recueillit beaucoup de bonnes critiques, et était à l'affiche depuis plusieurs semaines, si bien que nous n'étions que très peu dans la salle, et que tous les autres couples présents ne vinrent pas plus haut que le milieu de la pièce pour s'asseoir.

Lorsque les lumières s'éteignirent, Alice n'attendit même pas la fin du générique de présentation, avant de mettre sa main sur ma cuisse et de me caresser doucement celle ci.

Aussitôt je fus pris de léger tremblements et l'envie de la toucher également devint irrésistible. Elle dû s'en apercevoir car elle se leva de son siège afin de venir s'asseoir sur moi.

Ma bouche se rua aussitôt sur la sienne et nous échangeâmes un baiser langoureux, mes mains caressant son dos et ses cheveux.

Le fait qu'elle soit assise sur moi ne faisait que décupler mon envie d'elle.

Elle me surpris en se relevant d'une seul coup avant de se pencher jusqu'à mon oreille.

« tu ne bouges pas, tu n'en a pas le droit tant que je ne t'en donne pas l'ordre ! »

Elle me regarda pour savoir si j'étais d'accord avec ce qu'elle venait de dire. Bon sang j'adorais la voix sensuelle qu'elle avait pris. Elle voulait avoir le pouvoir, et tout contrôler, ok, pas de problème pour moi, j'adorais ça.

« nous allons voir jusqu'à quel point tu peux te contrôler. Un seul faux pas, et la punition sera terrible. »

Elle me fit son sourire que j'aimais tant, mais je pu distinguer également une lueur nouvelle dans ses yeux. J'y voyais une touche d'espièglerie et…de désir.

Elle s'accroupit alors devant moi, après m'avoir embrassé une dernière fois, et commença à déboutonner mon jean.

_Oh mon dieu_ me dis-je, _est ce qu'elle s'apprête vraiment à faire ce que je crois ?_

Eh bien oui, elle s'apprêtait vraiment à faire ce que je croyais qu'elle allait faire. Après avoir finit de déboutonner mon pantalon elle essaya de me le retirer mais comme j'étais assis, ce n'étais pas évident du tout. Elle me jeta un regard de désapprobation et je me soulevais un peu de mon siège afin qu'elle puisse arriver à ses fins.

Je m'étais à peine assit de nouveau qu'Alice empoigna mon sexe avec force entre sa main et commença à le caresser.

« Alice »

« chuuut. N'oublies pas que si tu ne te maîtrises pas, la punition arrivera !!! alors fais ce que je te dis, et ne bouges pas. Contente toi d'apprécier. »

Je fermais les yeux et rejetais la tête en arrière en entendant ses dernières paroles. Ok, elle avait décidé de s'occuper de moi, et de me faire plaisir, sans que je puisse répliquer. Et je n'avais pas le droit d'objecter.

« tu ne perds rien pour attendre » lui dis-je

« j'espère bien »

Sur ce, elle prit mon sexe en pleine bouche et je du m'agripper aux anses de mon siège pour calmer mon envie de la prendre tout de suite.

Je du me contrôler durant tout le temps que cela dura. A chaque fois que je sentais mon sexe entrer dans sa bouche, je retenais un gémissement de plaisir.

Heureusement pour nous, il n'y avait pas grand monde dans la pièce et je pouvais ainsi laisser échapper quelques petit râle de plaisir sans avoir trop peur d'être entendu.

Alice, quant à elle, ne se retenait pas le moins du monde, et gémissait contre mon sexe pour me montrer qu'elle prenait du plaisir à me faire cette fellation.

Au moment où j'arrivais à mon paroxysme, Alice retira sa bouche et j'eu juste le temps de me lever pour me tourner avant de laisser échapper ma jouissance. J'étais désolé d'avance pour la personne qui allait devoir faire le ménage après la séance mais…bon sang, c'était trop bon.

(note de l'auteur : vous penserez à moi ou pas la prochaine fois que vous irez au cinéma ??? )

Je remontais ensuite mon pantalon, et me tournais à nouveau vers Alice.

« on rentre, tout de suite » lui dis-je

Elle me prit la main et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie.

Arrivés dans la voiture, je me jetais avidement sur sa bouche et après un long baiser, je m'éloignais d'elle.

« ma vengeance sera terrible » lui dis-je avec un grand sourire.

« humm, j'ai hâte de voir ça »

Elle conduisit rapidement, et nous arrivâmes devant sa maison.

A peine sorti du véhicule, je la prenais dans mes bras et l'embrassais. Nous venions d'arriver devant la porte d'entrée lorsque la voix de Bella me parvint.

« aargh !!! non, Edward arrêtes, je t'en supplie. Au secours !!!!!! »

Entendre le cri de Bella me bloqua sur place durant quelques instants. Je regardais Alice, interloqué, lui demandant silencieusement si elle avait bien entendu la même chose que moi.

Son regard allait de la porte d'entrée à mes yeux, et de mes yeux à la porte d'entrée. Elle ne comprenait visiblement pas ce qui se passait.

Reprenant mes esprits, je relâchais aussitôt Alice et me ruait à l'intérieur de la maison pour voir ce que ce salaud était en train de faire à ma Bella.

_Bon voilà, je sais, vous me détestez, ça y est !!!_

_Allez y déchaînez vous sur les reviews, en me disant combien je suis méchante…_

_Quoi qu'il arrive…moi je vous aime…_

_A bientôt, doubi !_

_Mouahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Bon j'ai deux trois petites choses à vous dire avant de vous laissez lire ce chapitre. Libre à vous d'utiliser le curseur de la souris pour passer mon baratin.**

**Vous êtes encore là ?**

**Ok, alors voilà.**

**Première chose : un grand, non un ENORME merci à toutes pour vos reviews. Je n'en avais jamais eu autant pour un seul chapitre. Est ce dû au petit lemon entre Alice et Emmet ? lol.**

**En plus j'ai atteins les 150 reviews du coup !!!! ô joie intense !!!!!**

**Deuxième chose : désolée d'avoir mis du temps à publier à nouveau, mais je suis un peu débordée par le boulot. Je sais que j'avais promis à certaines personnes le chapitre pour dimanche dernier, mais c'était l'anniversaire de mon homme le lundi, et du coup, j'ai passé le dimanche chez mes beaux-parents…**

**Troisième chose : je m'excuse de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews cette fois ci. D'habitude j'essaye de le faire au maximum, mais par manque de temps, j'ai préféré écrire afin d'éviter de vous faire attendre trop longtemps.**

**Voilà, merci à ceux qui sont restés pour lire mon ptit blabla.**

**Et comme d'habitude, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture…**

POV BELLA

Nous venions de terminer le premier opus de la trilogie. L'après midi était terminée et le soleil commençait à se coucher. Edward m'avait gardé dans ses bras tout au long du film. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour ne pas rompre ce contact, mais hélas, quelqu'un devait bien se lever afin de changer de DVD.

C'est Edward qui s'en chargea. Une fois levé, il en profita pour nous commander à dîner, prétextant que nous aurions plus de temps pour voir les films si nous n'avions pas la corvée du repas à préparer.

En ce qui me concerne, du moment qu'il me reprenait dans ses bras après, je voulais bien manger n'importe quoi.

Apparemment, je n'aurais pas besoin des lumières d'Alice, concernant ce que je ressentais pour son cousin. J'en étais raide dingue…

Les battements de mon cœur et la douce chaleur de mon corps étaient là pour en témoigner. La façon dont mon cœur réagissait au moindre contact ne faisait qu'appuyer cette constatation.

Par contre, Alice serait bien utile pour déchiffrer l'attitude de son cousin à mon égard.

Après avoir commander notre repas, Edward mit en route le second DVD et après avoir rempli à nouveau nos verres, il vint s'asseoir à mes cotés. Je frissonnais immédiatement, à l'idée qu'il allait peut-être me reprendre dans ses bras.

Pffff. Ça y est ma pauvre !!! ta bonne résolution de garder tes distances est belle et bien envolée !!!! au lieu de ça, c'est toi qui espère le contact maintenant !!!!!

Ouais, j'étais pas dans la merde.

« tu as froid ? »

« un peu » mentis-je. Il fallait bien que je justifie mes frissons, non ?

Il se leva aussitôt.

« où tu vas ? »

« je ne serai pas long, attends moi pour remettre le film ok ? »

« pas de problème »

Je ne pu m'empêchée d'être déçue. J'aurais aimé qu'il me reprenne dans ses bras pour me tenir chaud. Tant pis. De toute façon, je ne devais pas m'y habituer, parce que ce n'est pas dit que l'occasion d'être dans ses bras se représenterais de si tôt.

Il redescendit peu de temps après, une couverture à la main. Il l'installa sur moi pour que j'ai plus chaud.

« merci » dis-je, en essayant un maximum de cacher ma déception.

Il mit en route le DVD et s'installa à mes cotés sur le canapé. Je lui jetais des regards de temps en temps pour voir comment il était. La proximité de son corps me manquait, et je ressentais une sorte d'attraction envers lui.

Décidant de prendre mon courage à deux mains, je me rapprochais finalement de lui, attrapais son bras afin de le passer autours de mes épaules et me blottissais à nouveau contre lui.

Il me jeta un regard à la fois amusé et surpris.

« tu es plus confortable qu'un oreiller » lui murmurais-je en souriant.

« c'est bon à savoir » me répondit il.

Notre attention se reporta sur le film, et nous le regardâmes sans dire un mot. J'étais plus que jamais troublée par son odeur, son corps et la proximité de sa bouche, mais je ne bronchais pas. De temps en temps, j'inspirais un peu plus fort que d'habitude afin de le sentir pleinement et de pouvoir garder un souvenir de son parfum.

Vers le milieu du film, je le sentais bouger plusieurs fois de suite, comme s'il cherchait à changer de position sans vouloir me déranger. Je me redressais un peu afin de lui laisser plus de marge de manœuvre.

« est ce que ça t'ennuie si on s'allonge ? »

« euh…non »

Je ne voyais pas comment nous allions pouvoir tenir allongés dans le canapé qui n'était pas suffisamment grand pour que nous puissions tenir tous les deux sans problèmes. Mais je n'allais pas le lui dire.

Il se leva et me fit lever également. Il posa la couverture sur le sol et s'allongea sur son flan gauche, en s'installant le plus au fond possible du canapé.

Je compris alors comment nous allions tenir sur ce canapé. Oh mon dieu !!!! cette position allait nécessité le maximum de self-contrôle de ma part. J'allais être collée à lui encore plus. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas pour me déplaire…

Il me tendit les bras pour m'inviter à venir avec lui, ce que je fis. Je m'allongeais donc à mon tour dans le canapé, moi aussi sur mon flan gauche. Il positionna son bras sous ma tête.

« ton oreiller » me murmura t il à l'oreille, provoquant une vague de frissons incroyables dans tout mon corps.

Pourvu qu'il ne s'en soit pas rendu compte me hurlais je en moi même !!!

Nous étions installés. Lui derrière moi, un bras sous ma tête et l'autre le long de son corps. Je fus un peu frustrée qu'il ne m'entoure pas la taille avec.

Force était de constaté que nos corps étaient fait pour s'entendre. Nous étions collés l'un à l'autre sans le moindre problème, son corps s'adaptant sans soucis à la moindre courbe du mien.

C'était…chaud…

« tu peux attraper la couverture ? » me demanda t il

Je me penchais alors pour la récupérer sur le sol mais en faisant cela, mes fesses appuyèrent sur son bassin et…je me mis à rougir comme jamais !!!!!

Heureusement pour moi, Edward ne pouvait pas me voir. Je me redressais rapidement afin de ne pas risquer qu'il comprenne et lui donnait la couverture. Il l'installa sur nous afin que nous soyons tous les deux recouverts par celle ci.

« tu es bien installée ? » me demanda t il

« hum, hum. Et toi ? ma tête ne te gêne pas ? pour voir le film ? »

« non, tout va bien. »

Au bout de plusieurs minutes passées dans cette position, je le sentis posé sa tête sur le sommet de mon crâne. Est ce qu'il était vraiment entrain de sentir mes cheveux ou bien me faisais-je des idées ?????

Son bras étant posé sous ma tête, sa main arrivait à hauteur de mes cheveux et il commença à me les caresser.

« hum, mon père faisait ça quand j'étais petite, pour m'aider à m'endormir… »

Sa main se stoppa aussitôt.

« non, non continues, j'adore ça. »

« est ce que tu vas t'endormir si je continue ? »

« je ne pense pas, je n'ai plus 4 ans. Mais ça me détend, et j'aime beaucoup. Continue s'il te plait. »

Pour l'encourager, je prenais son bras libre et le passait autours de ma taille. Je le maintenais en place en prenant sa main dans la mienne. De l'autre main, je faisais des aller et retours sur son avant bras.

« c'est vrai que c'est agréable » me dit il en reprenant ses papouilles dans mes cheveux.

Victoire !!!!!!!!!! hurla alors la petite voix dans ma tête.

Je fermais les yeux quelques instants afin d'apprécier pleinement ses caresses mais les rouvrais vite, ne voulant pas m'endormir. Je n'avais plus 4 ans mais on ne sait jamais. J'étais tellement bien dans ses bras…

« c'est incroyable le destin non ? » me dit il tout à coup

« qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

« bah regarde cette fille par exemple. Elle était complètement paumée, et d'un seul coup elle le rencontre lui, et sa vie prend un sens. »

« bah tu parles d'un destin, elle va quand même mourir à cause de ça !!! si elle ne l'avait pas rencontré, elle aurait peut être vécue heureuse jusqu'à 75 ans !!!! »

« d'accord, mais tu trouves pas ça magnifique toi de te dire que tu es prédestinée à quelqu'un ? Que quoi qu'il advienne dans ta vie tu es faite pour cette personne et pour personne d'autre ? Et même si c'est une personne que tu ne connais pas encore ou très peu, de savoir que la vie fera ce qu'il faut pour la mettre sur ton chemin. »

Est ce que l'impression qu'il ne parlait pas seulement du film venait de moi ou…

Je me tournais légèrement afin de faire face à son visage. Je manquais de tomber au passage, me trouvant au bord du canapé, mais il me rattrapa.

« tu es sérieux, là ? Tu crois en tout ça ? » lui dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« pas toi ? »

« j'ai posé la question en premier !!! »

« eh bien oui j'y crois. Je me dis que si je suis fait pour quelqu'un, je serais avec tôt ou tard. Et je me dis même que si ça n'a pas marché une première fois, le destin me remettra sur son chemin et que cette fois ci sera la bonne. »

Je le fixais, la bouche grande ouverte sous le choc. Il ne parlait pas du film là, si ?

Je devais me faire des idées bien-sûr…pourquoi parlerait il de nous.

_Reprends toi, Bella, reprends toi !!!!! arrêtes de le fixer comme ça et dit quelque chose !!!!_

Je secouais alors la tête afin de reprendre mes esprits. Repensant à tout ce qu'il venait de dire, et voyant en plus la tête qu'il me faisait, je me mis soudainement à rire.

Ce fut à son tours de me regarder la bouche ouverte complètement estomaqué.

« qu'est ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? » me demanda t il

J'eu du mal à lui répondre tant je riais, mais je réussis tant bien que mal…

« Alice….sors…..de…..ce……corps….et…..rends……moi………Edward !!!!!!!!! »

Mon rire redoublait après avoir fini ma phrase.

Devant sa mine surprise, je décidais de me calmer un peu et de tenter de lui expliquer mais malheureusement, j'étais maintenant complètement prise par mon fou rire et je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter.

« je suis désolée…..mais…..pour être…..aussi…..fleur bleue……il n'y a que ……deux solutions……. »

Je fus obliger de prendre une pause tant je n'arrivais pas à respirer. Edward lui, ne bougeait pas, attendant manifestement que je continue.

« ….soit tu es possédé par l'esprit d'Alice…….soit tu es……gay !!!!! »

Les yeux d'Edward s'écarquillèrent sous l'étonnement.

« es tu gay ????? » réussis-je à articuler, mon fou rire reprenant le dessus

« parce que pour toi, un hétéro n'est pas capable de parler comme ça et de ressentir ce genre de chose ? »

Son ton eut le don de me calmer sur le champ. Je l'avais vexé ?

« pour ma défense, je te rappelle que le seul modèle masculin de notre age que je connaisse est Emmet. Est ce que ça suffit à répondre à ta question ? »

« mouais… bon….ok ! je ne suis pas gay !!!! » me répondit il

_Dieu soit loué !!!!!!_

Je me remis à rire aussitôt.

« dans ce cas, je suis au regret de devoir t'annoncer que tu es possédé !!!! je suis navrée !!!! »

Il se redressa un peu afin de me regarder dans les yeux. il me fit me tourner complètement afin que je me retrouve sur le dos d'une simple pression de la main sur mon épaule. J'étais tellement morte de rire que je ne me rendis pas compte tout de suite qu'il était maintenant assis à califourchon au dessus de moi. Quand je m'en aperçu mon cœur rata plusieurs battements devant cette vision…

« est ce que je rêve ou tu te moques de moi » me dit il.

Son regard avait changé. Il n'avait plus aucune lueur de surprise. Mais il était devenu inquiétant combiné au petit sourire en coin qu'il arborait fièrement. Il avait une idée derrière la tête. Je ne saurai pas dire quoi mais j'en étais sûre…

« hum attends voir que je réfléchisse un peu….en fait je dirai que tu ne rêves pas !!!!! »

« c'est bien ce que je pensais »

Je me remettais à rire. Mais lui me regardais bizarrement.

« es tu toujours aussi chatouilleuse que lorsque nous avions 12 ans ? » me demanda t il d'une voix à damner un saint…

Je ne pu retenir un hoquet de surprise. Oh mon dieu, non, pas ça !!!

« Edward, je…. »

« réponds ! »

« Edward »

« tant pis, je vais devoir vérifier par moi même !!! »

« tu ne vas pas faire ça ???!!!! tu n'oserais pas…..si ? »

Il me décocha son sourire le plus flamboyant devant sa victoire écrasante, et je su que je venais de signer mon arrêt de mort.

« Edward, non….arrêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêtes……. !!!!!!! »

Trop tard. Ses mains s'étaient jetées sur ma taille et me chatouillaient sans pitié.

Je me débattais tout en riant.

« alors, on se moque moins maintenant hein ? je vais t'apprendre moi à te moquer comme ça des autres !!!!!! »

Il riait franchement maintenant.

« Non, aaaaargh, arrêtes, je t'en supplie »

« seulement si tu t'excuses !!! »

« jamais !!! je ne craquerais pas même sous la tortuuuuuuuure !!!!!!! »

« tu l'auras voulu »

« Aargh !!! non Edward arrêtes, je t'en supplie. Au secours !!!!!!! » hurlais je en bougeant mon corps sous le sien pour essayer de me dégager.

D'un coup il se figea. Me laissant la possibilité de reprendre mon souffle. Je tentais alors de me dégager mais ses mains agrippèrent les miennes afin de placer mes bras au dessus de ma tête.

Ses yeux se plongèrent dans les miens, et je sentis une nouvelle vague de frissons envahir mon corps, accompagnée par une douce chaleur dans mon bas ventre.

Cette position était plus qu'équivoque mais hum, j'adorais me retrouver ainsi à sa merci.

Cette réflexion me surprit moi même.

Son regard changea à nouveau. Il passa de l'amusement….au désir ?

Il se pencha un peu vers moi.

_Est ce qu'il va faire ce que je crois qu'il va faire ?????? _

_Tu prends tes désirs pour la réalité ma vieille !!!!!_

Non je ne crois pas, il va m'embrasser….

Tandis que la bataille faisait rage dans mon esprit, son visage était maintenant à quelques centimètres du mien, ses yeux fixant les miens pour jauger ma réaction. Le problème c'est que j'étais incapable de réagir !!!!!

Je fermais les yeux pour apprécier pleinement le moment où ses lèvres toucheraient les miennes.

Mais tout à coup plus rien, Edward me lâcha brusquement et je l'entendis crier sous l'effet de surprise.

« JE VAIS T'APPRENDRE MOI A VOULOIR FAIRE DU MAL A BELLA !!!!!!!!!! »

Emmet ??????? mais qu'est ce qu'il fou là ???? pourquoi faut il qu'il vienne à ce moment là ???? pile à ce moment là !!!!!!!

Avant que je ne puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit, je vis Emmet armer son poing et venir l'écraser sur le visage d'Edward.

Je ne pu retenir un cri.

« Emmet, mais t'es complètement malade !!!!!! qu'est ce qui te prends ????? »

« Bella, ça va ? tu n'as rien ? »

« mais bien-sûr que je n'ai rien !!!! puis je savoir ce qui te prend de frapper Edward ? et puis d'abord repose le par terre, tout de suite, tu es en train de l'étrangler !!!! »

Emmet s'exécuta et Edward alla s'asseoir un peu plus loin, prenant ses distances avec Emmet.

« mec, qu'est ce qui t'as prit de me frapper, t'es dingue ? »

« toi, l'espèce de ptit pervers, je te conseille de la fermer si tu ne veux pas que je m'occupe encore plus sérieusement de ton cas !!! »

« Emmet !!!!! est ce que tu vas m'expliquer ce qui t'arrives oui ou non ? »

Je me dirigeais vers Edward afin de voir l'étendue des dégâts. Il allait avoir un beau bleu demain, et sa joue était déjà en train de gonfler. Je l'effleurais avec mes doigts mais Edward sursauta.

« aïe… »

« désolée »

« DESOLEE ????? C'est toi qui es désolée ???? Non mais je rêve !!!!!! Ce salaud allait te violer sur place, et toi tu t'excuses ??????? »

« NON MAIS DE QUOI TU PARLES ????????? »

Bon maintenant j'étais franchement furax !!!! Emmet me regardait, surpris par le ton que j'avais utilisé. Je n'avais jamais crié sur lui avant aujourd'hui.

« Emmet, j'exige que tu t'expliques !!! Pourquoi crois tu qu'Edward allait me violer, et bon sang pourquoi l'as tu frappé !!!!! T'as perdu la tête ou quoi ?????? »

Il me regardait, les yeux exorbités, sans me répondre.

« Emmet !!! »

Toujours rien ! Je soupirais.

« Alice ? Est ce que toi tu pourrais m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? »

« bah, on t'a entendu crier. On arrivait devant la porte d'entrée, et on t'a entendu appeler au secours. Quand on est entré, on a vu Edward au dessus de toi, qui te tenait les poignets pour t'empêcher de bouger…EST CE QUE JE POURRAIS SAVOIR CE QUI T'AIES PASSE PAR LA TETE EDWARD ???? »

Je restais bouche bée, complètement interloquée par ce qu'Alice venait de dire. Mon regard allait d'Alice à Edward, et de Edward à Emmet avant de revenir à Alice.

Tout à coup, sans le vouloir, Edward et moi lors d'un énième croisement de regard, nous mîmes à rire ensemble. Edward fut gêné par sa joue cependant et son rire ne fut pas aussi franc que le mien.

« euh…Bella ? Je comprends rien, pourquoi tu ris ? En plus t'as pas l'air en état de choc à cause de ce à quoi tu viens d'échapper. Est ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer ? » me dit Alice, tout en se rapprochant d'Emmet pour lui prendre la main.

« je n'ai aucune raison d'être en état de choc, Alice. Edward ne m'a rien fait. »

« je suis pas folle, je t'ai entendu appeler à l'aide. »

« Alice, tu me connais mieux que personne. Qu'est ce que je crains le plus au monde, et qui me fait hurler à chaque fois ? »

« euh… »

« ok, bon, comment faisais tu quand nous étions petite pour me faire avouer quelque chose ? »

Je la vis réfléchir intensément l'espace d'un instant avant que son regard ne s'illumine.

« oh. »

« bah oui. »

« oh. Merde, Edward ça va ? T'as pas trop mal ? Je suis désolée, je suis désolée !!! Mais c'est de ta faute aussi Bella !!! Comment voulais tu qu'on devine !!!!! »

« ouais je sais. Les hurlements et la position pouvaient porter à confusion mais si vous nous aviez laissé une chance de nous expliquer…. »

« EST CE QUE QUELQU'UN POURRAIT ME DIRE DE QUOI VOUS ETES EN TRAIN DE PARLER !!!!!! ET BON DIEU ALICE POURQUOI EST CE QUE TU T'EXCUSES TOI AUSSI ??????»

Emmet !!! Zut !!! Je l'avais oublié. Il ne sait pas lui !!!

« eh bien c'est simple, j'étais simplement…. »

« fermes la toi !!!! » répondit il à Edward

« Emmet, ça suffit maintenant. Edward me chatouillait. C'est tout. Je suis extrêmement chatouilleuse et il a trouvé mon point faible !!! Je l'ai embêté et il m'a chatouillé pour se venger. Alors maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir de lui présenter tes excuses !!!! »

Emmet se figea, complètement ébahie par ce que je venais de lui dire. Il ne comprenait pas. C'est alors que je sentis Edward bouger à coté de moi.

« aargh ! Non Edward, ne recommence pas !!!! Arrêêêêêêêêêtes…… » hurlais-je alors qu'il recommençait à me chatouiller.

Il arrêta et me fit asseoir sur ses genoux pour m'éviter de tomber par terre s'il me lâchait.

« désolé Bella, mais je crois qu'Emmet avait besoin d'une démonstration. »

« mouais, c'est ça. »

Je riais néanmoins.

« oh merde, mec, je suis désolé de t'avoir frappé, mais j'ai cru que… »

« ouais je crois que je sais ce que tu as cru »

« sérieux, je suis vraiment désolé. Je t'ai pas trop fait mal ? »

« je survivrais. »

Je vis Alice se diriger vers la cuisine. Elle revint deux minutes après avec une poche de glace.

« tiens, mets ça sur ta joue et ta mâchoire. Sinon demain tu ne pourras plus manger. »

Edward lui prit la poche de glace des mains et la plaça sur sa joue, tout en grimaçant.

« tu as mal ? » lui demandais-je

« non mais c'est froid »

« c'est normal, c'est de la glace. Ça marche mieux si c'est froid !!!! » lui dis-je avec un grand sourire.

« tu recommences à te moquer de moi ???? Une fois ne t'a pas suffit alors !!!! »

Je repris vite mon sérieux.

« hum, si pardon, j'arrête là… »

Il me sourit.

« …pour ce soir !!!! »

Et j'éclatais de rire.

« tu peux rigoler toi. On voit bien que c'est pas toi qui t'es prit un coup de poing dans la tronche !!!! A propos Emmet, t'as une sacrée droite ! »

J'arrêtais de rire, et posais ma main sur la joue qui n'était pas recouverte de glace. Puis je me penchais au niveau de son oreille.

« ça te fait une raison supplémentaire pour te faire dorloter demain…. » lui murmurais-je.

Il sourit en entendant mes mots.

En me redressant je vis Alice nous regarder. Ses yeux allait d'Edward à moi en détaillant toutes nos attitudes. Quand ses yeux croisèrent finalement les miens, je rougis, tandis qu'elle me décrochait un énorme sourire.

« génial !!!!! » s'écria t elle

« quoi donc ? » demandèrent en cœur les deux garçons

« euh rien, rien !!!! »

Ouf, elle n'avait rien dit. Manifestement Alice m'avait démasquée, mais elle avait eut la délicatesse de ne pas le hurler haut et fort.

« Alice !!!! qu'est ce qui est génial ? » demanda Edward tandis que l'intéressée se dirigeait vers le canapé.

« t'inquiètes Edward je t'expliquerai un jour. »

« hum c'était bien votre soirée ? Vous êtes allés voir un film ? » demandais-je pour changer de sujet.

« c'était super. »

Alice se mit à rougir, tandis qu'Emmet regardait ses chaussures.

Alerte !!!Alerte !!!! me criais mon cerveau. Quelque chose de louche !!!!!

« alors, et le film ? » insistais-je

« bah en fait on l'a pas vu. »

« vous n'êtes pas allés au cinéma finalement ? »

« si. Mais on a pas vu le film. En fait pour être précis, on est allé dans la salle de cinéma mais on a été…distrait après et on a pas vu le film !!!! » finit par lâcher Alice, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

« et c'est moi qu'on traite de pervers » soupira Edward

Nous nous tournâmes tous vers lui avant de tous éclater de rire en même temps.

« je suis vraiment désolé, Edward. Mais pour ma défense, je n'ai fait que jouer mon rôle de protecteur envers Bella !!! »

« ouais bah à l'avenir, essayes de te rappeler que j'ai accepté ce rôle moi aussi !!! Je ne lui ferai jamais de mal, ok ? »

« ok »

« bien, euh, je crois que je vais aller me coucher moi » dit Alice, non sans avoir jeté un clin d'œil en direction d'Emmet.

« euh, ouais, moi aussi… je suis fatigué après tout ça !!! »

« ouais genre !!! vous nous prenez vraiment pour des idiots !!!! Allez, dépêchez vous, et essayez de ne pas faire trop de bruit, ok ? » dis je à l'attention de ma meilleure amie.

« hum hum » fut tout ce qu'elle me répondit en entraînant Emmet dans les escaliers.

« tu es fatiguée, ou tu veux regarder la fin de la trilogie ? » me demanda Edward

« je vote pour la suite de la trilogie…seulement si toi tu n'es pas trop fatigué ! »

« non ça va. Allez, en piste ! »

J'entendis alors des pas dans les escaliers et je vis Alice apparaître en bas des marches.

« Bella, tu peux venir deux minutes ? »

« oui. »

Je me dirigeais vers elle, laissant Edward s'installer de nouveau dans le canapé.

« qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » lui dis-je en chuchotant.

« oh Bella, c'est génial !!! Tu craques pas vrai ? » me répondit elle en chuchotant également, dieu merci.

« ouais, mais c'est pour ça que tu es là ? Je croyais que rien ne pourrait t'éloigner de ton sexy boy…. »

« ouais c'est vrai, j'y retourne tout de suite, mais je voulais juste te dire que je suis super contente pour toi. »

« bah ouais, mais je suis pas plus avancée que ça !!! J'aurais besoin de toi demain pour savoir si j'ai une chance avec lui ou pas. »

« ok, pas de problème. »

« allez file. »

« ouais, j'y vais. Oh Bella, une dernière chose. »

« oui ? »

« je suis désolée pour Edward et le coup de poing, mais j'adorerais qu'Emmet recommence !!!! Il était plus sexy que jamais, tellement il était en colère !!! »

« oh, Alice, tu es incorrigible !!! Je suis pas sûre qu'Edward l'ait trouvé sexy à ce moment là !! »

« oui c'est vrai. Bon allez, j'y vais, mon bel étalon m'attend !!! »

« eurk…Alice, j'ai pas du tout envie de vous imaginer dans le feu de l'action alors s'il te plait évites ce genre de commentaires à l'avenir !!!! Et maintenant file !! »

« ouais. Bisous. Bonne nuit….. »

Elle s'en alla en sautillant dans les escaliers.

Je me dirigeais à nouveau vers Edward, qui m'attendait, télécommande en main. Il tendit les bras vers moi, m'invitant à le rejoindre. Il était allongé sur le dos, il ne restait guère de place sur le canapé.

« ta joue ça va ? »

« impeccable…tu t'installes ? »

« c'est pas très raisonnable. Il vaut peut être mieux que je te laisse tranquille. »

« eh, c'est moi qui ait prit un coup, non ? Alors j'ai bien droit à un calin !!! »

J'haussais les épaules, finalement ravie qu'il me réclame…

Je m'installais donc dans le fond du canapé, sur le coté, et blottissais ma tête sur l'épaule d'Edward.

« tu es bien installée ? » me demanda t il

« bah j'ai pas beaucoup de place, mais c'est plutôt confortable » lui répondis-je avec un sourire.

Je plaçais un bras autour de sa taille et sa main vint se poser dessus. Il mit le film en route, et nous reprîmes la lecture là où nous l'avions arrêtée un peu plus tôt.

« Edward ? »

« hum ? »

« je suis désolée pour le coup de poing. Tout est de ma faute. »

« mais non, tu n'y es pour rien. Et puis je suis pas en sucre. C'est rien de grave. »

« tu es sûr ? »

Il tourna la tête vers moi et plongea ses yeux dans les miens afin d'appuyer ses paroles.

« absolument sûr ! Je ne t'en veux pas du tout, et je n'en veux même pas à Emmet. Je pense que si les rôles avaient été inversés, j'aurais réagi de la même manière alors y a aucun problème. »

« merci »

Je repris ensuite ma position initiale contre son épaule et sa main vint se poster sur mes cheveux afin de les caresser à nouveau. Je soupirais de joie.

Mais rapidement, la fatigue fit son apparition, et je ne saurai dire si c'était dû aux caresses d'Edward dans mes cheveux ou au fait que je sois si bien dans ses bras, mais je ne me sentis pas du tout m'endormir.

**J'espère que ça vous a plu. **

**Une petite réaction, comme ça à chaud ? pas de problème, il suffit de cliquer sur le petit logo vert juste en dessous…**

**J'ai eu 36 reviews pour le chapitre précédent…j'ai cru que mon cœur allait explosé !!!!**

**On essaye de battre le record ??? je sais que vous en êtes capable !!!! lol**

**A plus…**

**Doubi.**


	12. Chapter 12

Bon alors, je vous dois des excuses. J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à écrire. En fait je n'avais pas trop d'inspirations. Mais j'ai décidé de m'y mettre coûte que coûte cette après midi et voilà le résultat.

_**Pour me faire pardonner, j'ai écrit le plus long chapitre jusqu'à présent dans cette histoire. J'espère que vous serez satisfait.**_

_**Je tiens à remercier tous mes lecteurs, pour leur fidélité, et leurs encouragements. **_

_**Merci aussi à ceux qui ont mis mon histoire en favorite, en alerte et ceux qui m'ont mis moi en alerte auteur ! Ça me comble de joie !!!**_

_**Bonne lecture…**_

Lorsque je me réveillais, j'étais incapable de dire l'heure qu'il était. Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'avais dormi.

Mais j'avais mal partout. Mon bras était engourdi. Toutefois, ce qui me réveilla totalement fut que je sentis un bras autour de ma taille.

Est-ce que j'étais dans ma chambre ?

Non, l'endroit où j'étais allongée n'était pas assez confortable pour être mon lit.

J'ouvris les yeux, et remarquais que j'étais toujours sur le canapé du salon. Le bras autour de ma taille appartenait à…Edward.

J'avais passé la nuit dans les bras d'Edward…

Cela valait bien quelques courbatures, non ?

Je refermais les yeux. Je ne voulais pas risquer de le réveiller. Je ne voulais pas que ce moment se termine.

« bonjour belle marmotte… »

Je me figeais. Il était réveillé. Il allait sûrement falloir que je me lève tout de suite pour qu'il puisse se libérer. Son bras était toujours sous ma tête. Réalisant qu'il attendait sûrement que je bouge, et que je lui réponde, je tournais la tête vers lui.

« bonjour »

« Bien dormi ? »

« Eh bien, oui, pas trop mal. »

« Ton oreiller a été confortable ? »

« Mon oreiller oui. Le canapé beaucoup moins, j'ai mal partout. »

Je l'entendis rire doucement. Lorsque je commençais à vouloir me relever, son bras autour de ma taille ne bougea que pour resserrer un peu son étreinte. Je me rallongeais un peu. Se pourrait il qu'il veuille lui aussi prolonger ce moment ?

« Toi aussi tu t'es endormi devant le film ? »

« Non, j'ai vu la fin. Moi !! »

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure en entendant son dernier mot.

« Je suis impardonnable. »

« Oh t'inquiètes, tu auras l'occasion de te faire pardonner aujourd'hui. »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai. »

De sa main libre, il retira quelques mèches de cheveux qui me barraient le visage.

« J'ai passé une excellente journée et une excellente soirée en ta compagnie, Bella. »

Une nouvelle fois, je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Mais c'était l'effet combiné de la gêne, dû à la fois à ce qu'il venait de dire et aux frissons que j'avais ressenti quand ses doigts avaient effleuré mon visage.

« Moi…aussi. Tu aurais dû me réveiller. Tu aurais pu aller te coucher dans un lit confortable au lieu d'être forcé de me servir d'oreiller… »

« Ça ne m'a pas dérangé du tout. Tu dormais tellement bien, tu étais si…b…paisible, que je n'ai pas eu le cœur de te réveiller. »

Ce moment était tellement merveilleux que j'aurais dû me douter qu'avec ma chance légendaire, il n'allait pas durer encore bien longtemps.

Lorsque nous entendîmes une porte s'ouvrir et se refermer à l'étage, nous dûmes nous résoudre à nous lever.

Je cru entendre un soupir provenir d'Edward au moment où il enlevait son bras de ma taille afin que je puisse me lever, mais je n'eus pas le temps de m'en préoccuper davantage puisque Alice fit son entrée dans le salon.

« Salut la compagnie !!! »

« Salut »

« Bien dormie ? » me demanda t elle avec un petit sourire évocateur

« Oui plutôt bien. Et toi ? »

« Eh bien à vrai dire, non, je n'ai pas bien dormi. Mais ma nuit a été magnifique malgré tout… »

« Je n'en doute pas ! »

Edward se leva du canapé à son tours et vint embrasser sa cousine afin de lui dire bonjour.

« Que voulez-vous pour le petit déjeuner mesdemoiselles ? »

« Stop ! »

Edward et Alice me regardèrent tous les deux surpris par mon intervention.

« Tu oublies qu'aujourd'hui c'est ton jour Edward, tu ne fais rien de la journée ! »

« Oh…oui, j'avais oublié l'espace d'un instant… »

« De quoi vous parlez ? Je comprends rien. »

« Edward ne voulait pas me laisser l'aider hier, il s'est occupé de tout, toute la journée, alors en échange, c'est moi qui m'occupe de tout aujourd'hui. »

« D'accord, je vois. Ne souffle pas l'idée à Emmet, s'il te plait ! » dit elle à son cousin.

« Pas de problème »

« Donc, Edward, que veux tu pour ton petit déjeuner ? »

« Et bien, je pense que du jus d'orange et quelques pancakes seraient les bienvenus. »

« C'est parti. tu as le temps d'aller prendre ta douche si tu veux. »

« Ok, a tout à l'heure. »

A peine fut il parti qu'Alice me sautait dessus.

« Alors, racontes, qu'est ce qui s'est passé entre vous deux ? Vous avez passé la nuit ensemble, je me trompe ? Est ce qu'il t'a embrassée ? »

« Du calme Alice, il ne s'est rien passé. Je me suis endormie devant le film et il n'a pas voulu me réveiller alors nous avons dormi ici, mais c'est tout ce qu'il y a à raconter. »

« Bonjour jeunes demoiselles »

« Du moins tant que nous ne serons pas seules… »

Emmet s'avança vers moi et m'embrassa. Il se tourna ensuite vers Alice et l'enlaça par la taille en la collant contre lui. Je la vis soupirer d'aise.

« Bonjour vous. » lui dit il avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

« Hum, bonjour sexy. »

Je me raclai un peu la gorge afin de ne pas leur laisser oublier ma présence. Alice se détacha un peu d'Emmet mais celui ci la garda malgré tout dans ses bras.

Il ne la quittait pas des yeux. en fait, il était littéralement en train de la bouffer du regard.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

« Emmet, si tu as l'intention de lui sauter dessus en plein milieu du salon, je t'en prie dit le moi tout de suite parce que je ne veux pas être témoin de ça !!! »

Il soupira avant de me regarder. Quand il vit mon sourire il parut soulagé et commença à rire.

« Tu as raison Grenouille, je vais essayer de me contrôler, mais ce n'est pas uniquement de ma faute !!! Si Alice n'était pas aussi… »

« Stop !!! Je ne veux pas en entendre davantage ! »

Il éclata franchement de rire puis s'éloigna d'Alice en levant les mains en signe de rédition.

« Bon je vais prendre une douche, à tout à l'heure. »

« Oui. Alice ? Tu veux quoi pour le petit déjeuner ? »

« Euh, un café, et puis, oui des pancakes, ça me va aussi. »

« A tout à l'heure »

Elle vint déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres d'Emmet, puis tourna les talons afin de remonter à l'étage pour se doucher. Je cru l'espace d'un instant qu'Emmet allait la suivre mais il se dirigea dans la cuisine.

« Tu veux que je t'aide ? »

« C'est pas de refus. Merci »

« Mais de rien ma ptite Grenouille. Ça me fait plaisir qu'on se retrouve un peu seuls tous les deux. »

« Ouais c'est ça !! Tu veux me faire croire que tu ne préfèrerais pas être avec Alice en ce moment ? »

« C'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Mais de toute façon, je ne veux pas te délaisser. Tu es ma meilleure amie, Bells, et je veux continuer à être là pour toi, même si je suis raide dingue de cette fille qui se trouve actuellement là haut ! »

Je m'approchais de lui doucement, et me blottissais contre son torse.

« Tu sais que je t'aime toi ? »

« Moi aussi, Bells. »

Nous restâmes ainsi quelques instants, avant de finalement nous séparer pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Je fis cuire les pancakes, tandis qu'Emmet se battait avec les oranges afin de les presser.

Le café était en train de couler dans la cafetière.

« Euh, Bella ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je voulais te dire, à propos d'hier, je suis désolé. »

« Ce n'est rien. Tu as cru que quelque chose de mal était en train d'arriver et tu as réagit comme l'ange gardien que tu es. Il n'y a pas de souci. »

« Est ce qu'Edward m'en veux ? »

« Non. Pas du tout. »

« Ok. cool. Parce que ça m'aurait fait chier qu'il soit…en colère contre moi. Même si ça aurait été justifié. »

« Ne t'inquiètes plus de ça. Tout va bien. »

« Merci. Au fait, est ce que votre relation a évoluée un peu ? Lui as tu dit qu'il te fait craquer ? »

« Non !!! Je n'ai rien dit du tout ! Et je t'interdis de faire des allusions foireuses là dessus c'est clair ? »

« Du calme, du calme !!! Tu me prends pour qui ? »

« Pour ce que tu es !!! Je te connais par cœur, Nounours, alors je te préviens. »

« Ok, je ferai ce que je peux. »

« Emmet ! »

« Je ne peux pas te promettre de ne rien dire. Tu sais que des fois je parle avant de réfléchir alors… »

« Ok. je vois. »

Cette journée promettait d'être longue !!!

L'odeur des pancakes emplissait la cuisine, mélangée à celle du café chaud, et du bacon. Comme s'ils avaient été attirés par ça, Edward et Alice firent leur apparition.

Tout le monde vint s'asseoir à table tandis que je plaçais les différents plats au milieu de celle ci.

« Bon appétit tout le monde »

« Bon appétit » répondirent ils tous ensemble.

Nous prîmes notre petit déjeuner tranquillement. Une fois fini, je mettais Edward dehors dès lors qu'il commençait à vouloir débarrasser la table.

Emmet l'emmena faire une partie de jeu vidéo tandis qu'Alice m'aidait.

« Alice ? »

« Oui ? »

« Il faut vraiment que je te parle aujourd'hui. »

« Je t'écoute. »

« Non, pas maintenant. Les garçons et surtout Edward pourraient nous entendre. Il faudrait trouver quelque chose pour les occuper tout à l'heure afin que nous puissions discuter. »

« Pas de problème. »

« T'as une idée ? »

« Ouais, je crois que je vais suggérer à Emmet de refaire un ptit match de basket avec Edward. Il aime tellement le sport qu'il ne refusera pas. Et il entraînera Edward avec lui… »

« Tu es démoniaque !!! »

« Oui, et j'en suis fière… »

« Tu peux !!! »

Une fois la table débarrassée, la vaisselle mise dans le lave vaisselle et ma conversation avec Alice terminée, je pris la direction de ma salle de bain.

J'entendis Emmet prendre congé également afin d'aller lui même prendre sa douche.

Alice et Edward étaient donc seuls au salon en ce moment. Pourvu qu'Alice ne fasse pas de gaffe.

Je pris rapidement quelques vêtements dans ma chambre puis filais sous la douche chaude qui m'attendait. Une fois dessous je sentis à quel point mon corps avait souffert durant la nuit que j'avais passé sur le canapé. Mais j'étais prête à endurer toutes ses courbatures tous les jours si cela signifiait que j'avais passé la nuit dans les bras d'Edward.

Je n'en revenais pas qu'il ne m'ait pas réveillée et qu'il m'ait gardée dans ses bras toute la nuit durant.

En y repensant un sourire apparut sur mon visage et ne me quitta pas jusqu'à ce que je sorte de la douche.

Je me demandais alors comment allait se passer la journée, et comment Edward allait se comporter avec moi devant Alice et Emmet.

Nous nous étions indéniablement rapprochés hier soir mais est ce qu'il allait rester proche de moi ou allait il instaurer une certaine distance devant les autres ?

J'inspirais un bon coup avant de redescendre.

Emmet était déjà redescendu et je les trouvais tous les trois assis dans le canapé.

Il faisait beau aujourd'hui. Le soleil était déjà bien fort, ce qui me ravissait.

Je lançais un regard éloquent à Alice afin de lui faire comprendre qu'elle pouvait mettre son plan en marche.

« Hey les gars, et si vous alliez faire un petit match de basket ? »

« Euh… » commença Edward

« C'est une super idée, Alice » dis-je

« Ok, j'ai compris » répondit Emmet en nous regardant.

Il se leva, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Allez amènes tes fesses Edward. »

« J'ai pas trop envie de jouer pour l'instant en fait. »

« On ne te demande pas ton avis. Cette proposition sent la conversation entre filles à plein nez, et à ce que je sache, tu n'es pas une fille et moi non plus, donc… »

« C'est vrai ? Et de quoi pouvez vous avoir besoin de parler ? »

Tout à coup, je fus très intéressée par mes chaussures.

« Hey, mec, ce sont des questions qui ne se posent pas ça !!! Va falloir que je t'explique deux ou trois petites choses sur les nanas !!! Mais bon je peux te dire tout de suite que je ne serais pas le sujet principal de la conversation… »

« Comment tu peux le savoir ? »

« Tout simplement parce que Bella n'a pas la moindre envie de savoir quoi que ce soit sur ma relation avec Alice, donc je peux écarter ce sujet d'office ! Alors, désolé de te l'apprendre mais je pense que TU seras le sujet de leur conversation !!! »

Je sentais le regard d'Edward poser sur moi mais je ne relevais pas les yeux.

« Ok, je m'en voudrais d'empêcher cette conversation d'avoir lieu, alors allons y pour un ptit match !!! »

« Génial ! »

Eh, voilà !!! Démonstration manifeste du fait qu'Emmet ne puisse s'empêcher de faire des gaffes !!!!!!!!!

Je viens de vivre un des moments les plus honteux de toute ma vie… au secours, que quelqu'un vienne m'ensevelir sous terre pour que je n'ai plus besoin de croiser son regard à nouveau !!!!!

Ils s'éloignèrent donc dans le jardin et commencèrent leur match. Je me surpris à espérer qu'Edward se mette à nouveau torse nu, comme la dernière fois.

« Est ce que tu veux qu'on reste à l'intérieur pour discuter ? » me demanda Alice

« Tu meurs d'envie d'aller le regarder, hein ? »

« Ouch ! démasquée !!! »

« Allez, viens. Si on reste à la porte-fenêtre ils ne risquent pas de nous entendre. Mais quoi que je te dise, modère tes ardeurs d'accord ? Je ne veux pas qu'ils t'entendent crier pour quoi que ce soit. »

« T'inquiètes, je serais muette comme une tombe !!! »

« Mouais, bon allons y. »

Nous nous assîmes juste devant la baie vitrée, et restâmes un moment à regarder les garçons avant que je n'ose prendre la parole.

« Alice, j'ai besoin de ton aide. »

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« J'ai besoin que tu me dises si Edward pourrait ressentir quelque chose pour moi ou pas. »

« Oh, bah y a pas plus simple… »

« Ah bon ? »

« Ouais. »

« Non attends je te parle pas de ce que selon toi, il a pu ressentir quand on avait 12 ans, je te parle de ce qu'il pourrait ressentir aujourd'hui. »

« Hum, hum. C'est bien ce que je dis, y a pas plus simple. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il est raide dingue de toi !!! Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. »

« Ah bon ? Bah je dois être aveugle alors… qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

« Eh bien d'abord la façon dont il te regarde. Ensuite le fait qu'il ait été extrêmement jaloux au départ lorsqu'il croyait qu'Emmet et toi étiez en couple, et la manière dont il a été instantanément soulagé et de bonne humeur quand je lui ai certifié que vous n'étiez et ne seriez que des amis, Emmet et toi. Et enfin, ce qu'il m'a dit tout à l'heure quand tu étais sous la douche. »

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? »

« Eh bah en fait je lui ai demandé ce qui avait provoqué la séance de chatouilles d'hier et il m'a raconté ce qu'il avait dit pour que tu te moques de lui. »

« Et alors ? »

« Bella, tu es stupide ou quoi ? Tu crois que tout son baratin sur le destin c'était pour faire joli ? T'as pas compris qu'il ne parlait absolument pas des personnages du film mais de vous deux ? »

« Bah je me suis posé la question mais… »

« Mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi il ne tente pas les choses carrément, ça ne lui ressemble pas. Il n'est pas timide normalement. »

« Bah…en fait…euh… »

« Oui ? »

« Je crois qu'il a failli m'embrasser hier soir. »

« Failli ? Qu'est ce que t'as bien pu faire pour qu'il ait juste failli ??? »

« Moi rien, mais Emmet a fait irruption dans le salon à ce moment là… »

« OH, NON MAIS QUEL IDIOT AUSSI CELUI LA !!!!! »

« Chuuuuuuuuut !!!!!! Alice, je t'avais dit de ne pas hurler ! »

« Oups !!! Désolée !!! »

Je levais les yeux pour voir qu'Edward et Emmet s'était arrêtés de jouer en entendant Alice. Edward me fixait, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Emmet, lui, éclata de rire et envoya une petite tape sur l'épaule d'Edward.

« Eh ben, mec, je sais pas ce que t'as fait mais… »

« C'EST DE TOI QUE JE PARLAIS EMMET !!!!! »

Il se figea et regarda Alice sans comprendre ce qui se passait. Ce fut au tour d'Edward d'éclater de rire.

« Pas de bol, mec, désolé !!! »

Alice envoya un baiser à Emmet pour lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien et ils reprirent leur match.

« Ecoutes, Bella, il va falloir que tu prennes les choses en main si tu veux que ça avance un peu ! »

« Alice tu sais que je n'ai aucune expérience avec les garçons, et tu sais à quel point je peux être timide. Et puis on ne se connaît pas vraiment pour l'instant, alors c'est peut-être mieux de laisser les choses se faire normalement ? Tu ne crois pas ? »

« Tu veux vraiment que je réponde à cette question ? »

« Non, je sais ce que tu vas me dire. Mais je ne suis pas toi, Alice. »

« C'est clair, mais si tu préfères perdre du temps après tout c'est toi que ça regarde. »

Je soupirai. Oui, j'avais envie d'être avec Edward, dès maintenant, mais non, je ne serai jamais capable de faire le premier pas…

« Et que veux tu que je fasse ? Que j'aille le voir là tout de suite et que je l'embrasse sans lui laisser le temps de dire ouf ? »

« Ce serait une solution oui !!! »

« Alice !!! »

« Oh, bon ok, laisse le faire, de toute façon vous finirez ensemble ! »

« Merci ! »

« Y a pas de quoi ! Tu sais que tu peux venir me parler dès que tu en a besoin ? »

« Ouais ! »

« Euh…enfin…sauf si je suis en plein milieu d'un grand moment de sexe avec Emmet !!! »

« Alice !!! »

« Désolée, miss prude !!! Mais ce mec est un dieu au lit !!!!! J'ai pris mon pied comme jamais, et de le voir là tout…transpirant, ça me donne qu'une envie, c'est de lui sauter dessus !!!! »

« Eurk !!! Alice, je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas vous imaginer comme ça tous les deux, alors s'il te plait arrête de me dire des trucs comme ça, parce que sinon je vais faire des cauchemars !!!!! »

Elle me fit son plus grand sourire qui signifiait à la fois qu'elle s'excusait de m'avoir dit ce genre de chose et à la fois qu'elle ne regrettait absolument pas de me l'avoir dit !

POV EMMET

Nous étions en train de jouer avec Edward, pendant que les filles discutaient entre elles. Je ne sais pas ce que j'avais fait mais je venais de me faire traiter d'idiot par ma petite Alice ! comptez sur moi pour lui demander pourquoi et me venger !!!! non, mais !!!!

« Euh, Edward, je voulais te dire…pour hier soir… »

« Laisse tomber, c'est oublier ! »

« Sérieux ? »

« Ouais ! Je pense que j'aurais réagit pareil à ta place donc…y a pas de problème ! »

« Cool. Merci. »

« Euh, Emmet, je voudrais de parler d'un truc ! »

« Ouais vas-y je t'écoute. »

« Et ben, c'est à propos de Bella. mais tu me jures de pas t'énerver, et de me laisser finir, ok ? »

« Ouais »

« Voilà, elle me plait. »

« Quoi ? »

« T'as promis ! »

« Mec, je suis pas en train de m'énerver. Je me demande seulement si j'ai bien entendu. »

« Ah, euh…bah ouais, t'as bien entendu. Bella me plait. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Euh, ouais. J'en suis dingue. »

« Depuis quand ? »

« Ben techniquement, depuis que j'ai 12 ans »

« Tu plaisantes ? »

« Pas du tout. »

« Ben merde alors. »

"Ouais, je sais."

« Ok, mais pourquoi tu me dis ça ? »

« Bah vu la façon dont tu as réagit hier, je voulais être sûr que tu sois au courant de mes intentions avant de faire quoi que ce soit. »

« Non, attends. Tu n'as que de bonnes intentions envers elle, hein ? Tu n'as pas prévu juste de la mettre dans ton lit et de la faire souffrir, n'est ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr que non voyons. t'as pas entendu ce que je viens de te dire ? Je suis amoureux de Bella depuis que j'ai 12 ans. Alors évidemment que je n'ai que de bonnes intentions envers elle. Tout ce que je veux c'est son bonheur. Et si elle pouvait être heureuse en étant avec moi, je serais l'homme le plus heureux de la terre. »

« Ok, donc t'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter de ma réaction. »

« Tu ne voies pas d'inconvénients à ce que je sois avec elle alors ? »

« Si j'en voyais ça t'arrêterait ? »

« Non. Mais je surveillerais mes arrières !!! »

J'éclatais de rire à sa réflexion.

« Ouais, je vois. Mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Bella est ma meilleure amie. Elle est comme ma sœur. Et même si j'ai un peu tendance à la surprotéger je n'oublie pas pour autant que c'est une femme et qu'elle a le droit de connaître l'amour comme n'importe qu'elle femme. »

« Bah alors là, je suis sur le cul. »

« Je sais, ça surprend la première fois !!! Mais fait gaffe à toi si je la vois pleurer une seule fois à cause de toi !!! »

« Hum, ouais, compris. »

Nous reprenions notre match, comme si nous n'avions jamais eu cette discution.

En levant la tête je vis Alice me déshabiller littéralement du regard. Cette fille était décidément…hum…fallait qu'elle arrête de me regarder comme ça sinon, j'allais devoir me jeter sous la douche tout habillé pour refroidir mes ardeurs !!!!

« Hey, Edward !!!! Je viens d'avoir une idée démoniaque !!!! »

« Hein ? »

« Ouais, écoute !!!! »

POV BELLA

Je me sentais beaucoup mieux depuis que j'avais discuter avec Alice. Apparemment d'après Alice, Edward ressentirai la même chose que moi, mais pour la suite, je n'étais pas plus avancée.

Mais j'étais décidée à laisser les choses se faire normalement. Je n'étais pas comme Alice à prendre les choses en main.

Nous étions toujours installées dehors, et maintenant que notre discussion était terminée, Alice n'avait d'yeux que pour Emmet. Ce qu'elle m'avait dit tout à l'heure était sérieux. Voir Emmet tout dégoulinant de sueur semblait lui faire de l'effet !! et je peux même vous dire que si Edward et moi n'étions pas là, elle lui aurait déjà sauté dessus depuis longtemps !!!!

Emmet et Edward venait de s'arrêter de jouer et discutaient ensemble. J'étais contente qu'ils s'entendent.

Nous les vîmes se diriger vers nous.

« Vous avez soif les garçons ? » demanda Alice

« Euh…non…en fait on a envie d'autre chose !!! » lui répondit Emmet

Je le regardais sans comprendre ce qu'il entendait par là. Edward s'approcha de moi.

« Bella, je veux que tu saches que ce n'était pas mon idée !!!! »

« Mais qu'est ce que…. »

Je n'eus pas le temps de terminer ma phrase. Emmet souleva Alice du sol et la placa sur son épaule comme un sac de linge sale, la tenant par les pieds tandis que son buste et sa tête se retrouvaient dans le dos d'Emmet.

« Hey, mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? » hurla t elle

« En fait nous venons d'avoir une furieuse envie de…. »

Edward me souleva du sol de la même façon qu'Emmet et je me retrouvais dans la même position qu'Alice.

« Lâches moi, Edward !!!! Qu'est ce qui te prends ??? »

« Rappelles toi, Bella, ce n'est pas mon idée !!!! »

« Emmet tu vas me dire ce que vous mijotez et tout de suite !!!! »

« On a envie de se baigner !!!! »

« De vous baigner ? »

« Exactement »

Je compris alors où ils voulaient en venir.

« Oh, non, non, non, vous n'allez pas faire ça quand même !!!! »

« Et comment !!! »

« Faire quoi, Bella je comprends rien !!!!! »

« Alice, ils veulent se baigner !!! Et je crois qu'ils veulent qu'on se baigne aussi. »

« Oh !!!!! Non, Emmet lâche moi tout de suite !!! »

« Désolée ma puce mais tu as dit que j'étais idiot !!! »

« Et tu l'es !!! A l'instant même tu l'es !!!! »

« Peut-être mais je suis aussi irrésistible !!! »

J'entendis Alice gronder de rage. Elle avait compris elle aussi !!

« Edward, s'il te plait, tu ne vas pas me faire ça….si ? »

« Désolée Bella. solidarité masculine !! » dit il avant d'éclater de rire

« Pfff. Je savais qu'Emmet avait souvent la gueule à la connerie, mais toi !!!! »

Je l'entendis à nouveau rire. Finalement, c'était un peu marrant mais…

« Tu sais que ma vengeance sera terrible ?????? »

« Je prends le risque !!! »

« Les filles, s'il y a dans vos poches des objets qui ne doivent pas être mouillés, je vous conseille de me les donner. »

Je vis Alice sortir son portable de sa poche et le donner à Emmet. J'en fis de même.

Emmet les posa sur une des chaises longues qui se trouvaient là.

Je le vis ensuite prendre Alice dans ses bras comme une mariée et…la balancer dans la piscine !!!!

Je n'entendis qu'un petit cri venir d'Alice avant qu'elle ne tombe dans l'eau.

Une chose était sûre, même si c'était marrant, je n'avais pas l'intention de me laisser faire sans rien tenter !!!!

Je me redressais donc en prenant appui sur les épaules d'Edward. Je plaçais mes jambes autour de sa taille, m'accrochant fermement à celle ci. J'enroulais ensuite mes bras autour de son coup et plongeais mon regard dans le sien.

« Edward ? »

« Oui ? »

« Si tu me jettes dans l'eau, je vais devenir très très très méchante !!! »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui »

« Houhouhou, j'ai peur !!! »

Il éclata de rire et essaya de me jeter à l'eau. Mais mes jambes étaient solidement entourées autour de lui, tout comme mes bras, si bien que je n'avais pas bougé.

« Oh, oh. Emmet j'ai besoin d'un coup de main !!! »

« J'arrive ! »

« Emmet, au nom de notre amitié, et en l'honneur du fait que je te considère comme un frère, je t'en supplie, sois fidèle à ta catastrophe !!!! »

Je vis Emmet s'arrêter net, et me regarder.

« Hum, tu es une vraie vicieuse Grenouille tu le sais ça ? »

« Emmet !!! s'il te plait…. »

Je lui lançais mon regard suppliant, celui qui d'habitude le faisait craquer…

D'habitude…

« Désolé, tout le monde !!! »

Et il poussa Edward, qui tomba dans la piscine…avec moi…toujours solidement accrochée à lui.

Nous remontions à la surface, et Edward avait un air…surpris !!!

« Pfff. Et moi qui parlait de solidarité masculine !!! »

Je posais mes deux mains sur sa tête, et appuyait dessus afin de le faire retourner sous l'eau.

Il ressortait aussitôt après. Et moi j'éclatais de rire.

« Je t'avais dit que je me vengerais !!!!! »

« Haha très drôle ! »

« ATTENTION TOUT LE MONDE…….J'ARRIVE !!!!!!! »

« AAAAAArrrrrrrrgh »

Emmet, bien-sûr!!!!! Qui donc ! Il venait de…_plonger_ dans la piscine !! Mais à sa façon bien-sûr !!!

Nous avons bien rigolé finalement. Nous avons fait une bataille dans l'eau. Alice sur les épaules d'Emmet, et moi sur celles d'Edward, et on s'est battus pour faire tomber l'autre.

Edward et moi avons gagné la plupart du temps. Mais de temps en temps je tombais exprès, juste pour sentir Edward me rattraper et me prendre dans ses bras pour que je remonte sur ses épaules.

Après une bonne heure passée dans l'eau, Emmet et Alice étaient partis se changer. Edward et moi les avions imités. Lorsque je finissais de m'habiller, on frappa à ma porte.

« Entrer »

« Tu es prête ? »

« Oui je crois »

« Alors, qu'est ce qui va m'arriver pour t'avoir fait ce coup là ? »

« Hum, j'y réfléchi encore. Mais je pense que le fait que finalement tu sois tomber avec moi dans l'eau joue en ta faveur. Ta punition sera donc un peu moins forte. »

« Tant mieux »

Il s'approcha de moi et posa une main sur ma joue. Ses yeux accrochèrent les miens, et rien ne pu me faire bouger pendant plusieurs secondes.

« Bella, je voulais te dire… »

« Oui ? »

Il approcha son visage du mien, de plus en plus et moi j'étais comme figée. Incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Je respirais difficilement tant j'espérais que ce qui allait se produire était bien ce que je croyais.

Je fermais les yeux alors que son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques millimètres du mien.

Dring….dring….dring…

Je rouvrais les yeux et croisais le regard d'Edward avant de me rendre compte qu'il s'était reculé.

Dring….dring….dring…

"Tu devrais répondre" me dit il

_Je suis maudite._

« Euh, oui. »

Je regardais mon portable et répondait.

« Allô ? »

« Alors, ma fille est trop occupée pour donner des nouvelles à son vieux père ? »

« Euh…non, mais ça ne fait pas très longtemps que tu es parti. »

« Ce n'est pas une raison. Est ce que je te dérange ? »

« Ben, en fait… »

Je vis Edward secouer la tête puis tourner les talons et s'en aller.

Je suis vraiment maudite !!!!!! c'est officiel !!!!!!

« Non, papa. Tu ne me dérange pas. »

« Alors comment ça va ? »

« Bien. Mes vacances sont supers. On s'amuse beaucoup. Et toi comment ça se passe ? »

« Très bien. Les gens ici sont très accueillants. Mais je risque d'être bloqué un bon moment alors si Alice veut bien accueillir tout au long des vacances ça m'arrangerait. »

Oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, j'allais pouvoir passer plein de temps avec Edward… youpi !!!

« Je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de problème »

« Tant mieux. Ça me rassure de savoir que tu n'es pas toute seule. »

« Je sais »

« Bon je vais te laisser, j'appelais juste pour vérifier que tout allait bien. »

« Ok, bonne journée papa. »

« Toi aussi. A bientôt ma chérie »

Je raccrochais. Bon sang, à l'heure actuelle je serais peut-être dans les bras d'Edward si mon père n'avait pas téléphoné ! Au lieu de ça, je me retrouvais seule, dans ma chambre.

Vie cruelle, monde cruel !!! C'est alors qu'un morceau de ma conversation avec Alice me revint en mémoire.

Et que veux tu que je fasse ? Que j'aille le voir là, tout de suite, et que je l'embrasse sans lui laisser le temps de dire ouf ?

Je sortais en trombe de ma chambre et fonçais dans celle d'Edward. J'entrais sans frapper.

Il était assis sur son lit, la tête dans les mains.

« Edward ? »

Il releva la tête.

« Je peux avoir ton portable, s'il te plait ? »

« Euh oui. Tiens. »

« Merci »

Je prenais son portable dans ma main, et l'éteignais.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

Je ne lui répondais pas. Je prenais mon portable et l'éteignais également. Puis je les posais sur le bureau.

Je me dirigeais ensuite vers la porte de la chambre et la fermait à clé.

« Bella, mais qu'est ce que tu fabriques ? »

« J'en ai marre d'être interrompue. J'ai un mauvais karma j'en suis sûre. Y a pas d'autres…. »

Edward m'embrassait. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase que ses lèvres étaient sur les miennes. Lorsqu'il s'écarta de moi après plusieurs secondes ou minutes ou…je sais pas combien de temps, il posa son front sur le mien.

« Solutions….Edward… »

« Bella, je suis désolé, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je… »

A mon tours de l'interrompre. Je n'allais pas le laisser s'excuser alors que ce qu'il venait de faire était ce que j'attendais depuis que je l'avais vu devant la porte d'entrée, le jour de son arrivée.

Lorsqu'il rompit notre baiser à nouveau, nous étions essoufflés.

« Bella…si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attendais ça »

« Dit moi »

« Eh ben, depuis environ 8 ans »

« Hein ? Waouh »

« Ouais »

« Je fais pas le poids »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ben parce que moi j'attends ça juste depuis quelques jours »

Il me regarda et éclata de rire.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? »

« Rien c'est juste la tête que tu as fait en disant ça. »

« Ouais, ben quoi qu'il en soit, c'est quand même quelques jours de trop. »

« Entièrement d'accord avec toi »

Il vint à nouveau poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Son baiser se fit tendre. J'enroulais mes bras autour de son cou, totalement abandonnée à ce que ce baiser me faisait ressentir.

Lorsque sa langue caressa ma lèvre inférieure, j'ouvris la bouche afin de lui en donner l'accès. Nos langues se trouvèrent immédiatement. Sa main vint se placer dans ma nuque afin d'intensifier notre baiser.

Nous entendîmes quelqu'un essayer d'entrer dans la chambre. Puis frapper à la porte.

« Qui est ce ? » demanda Edward

« C'est moi banane, désolé si tu espérais que ce soit Bella ! »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Ouvres la porte. »

« Pour quoi faire ? Tu pourrais pas revenir plus tard ? »

« Ed, je sais pas ce que tu fabriques dans ta chambre pour avoir besoin de t'enfermer, mais ouvre maintenant »

Edward relâcha son étreinte et soupira en me regardant.

« Il ne partira pas ? » me demanda t il

« Je ne crois pas »

« dans ce cas, je suis obligé d'aller ouvrir. »

« cette fois ci c'est sûr, je suis maudite »

Il me regarda avec un œil interrogateur, ne comprenant pas pourquoi je disais ça puis il déposa un léger baiser sur mon front et se dirigea vers la porte tandis que j'allais m'asseoir sur le lit.

Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, Alice arrivait derrière Emmet.

« Edward, tu sais où est Bella ? Je suis allée dans sa chambre mais elle n'y était pas »

Edward se déplaça de quelques centimètres afin qu'Alice puisse m'apercevoir.

« Oh tu es là ? oh…Oh….OH…merde »

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Elle avait compris. Rien qu'à voir ma tête, elle avait compris.

Elle donna une petite claque sur la tête d'Emmet.

« Hey, mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? »

« Voilà pourquoi je t'ai traité d'idiot tout à l'heure ! Parce que tu as le don de mettre les pieds dans le plat !! »

« Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

« Je vais t'expliquer !!! On descend !!! Tout de suite !!!! »

Emmet nous jeta un regard qui signifiait très clairement qu'il ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait. Mais il parti toutefois en direction du premier étage.

Alice nous regarda à son tours.

« Désolée. Ça ne se reproduira plus. Enfin j'espère. Je vous laisse, et nous ne viendrons plus vous déranger. Faites nous signe quand vous voudrez manger »

Elle referma ensuite la porte.

Edward la verrouilla à nouveau puis vint me rejoindre sur le lit. Le regard qu'il me lança ne pouvait porter à confusion.

Sans réfléchir je me jetais à son cou et l'embrassais avec fougue.

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu.

_**Oui je sais je vous entends d'ici. Comment puis-je oser arrêter là alors que ce moment est celui que vous attendiez depuis le début ????**_

_**Eh bien pour trois raisons :**_

_**le première parce que je suis sadique !!!!**_

_**la seconde parce que j'écris devant mon ordinateur depuis ce matin et que je n'en peux plus. J'ai le crâne qui va exploser.**_

_**Et enfin parce que mon chat vient de décider que je devais m'occuper de lui, et qu'il essaye donc en ce moment même de se coucher sur moi pour avoir des caresses. Du coup c'est pas pratique du tout !!!!!**_

_**PS : le record de review a été battu ! merci à tous.**_

_**J'ai eu 43 reviews pour le chapitre précedent, et du coup je suis arrivée au 200…**_

_**Que dire d'autre à part MERCI de me lire ?**_

_**Eh bah rien. Merci encore et à bientôt quand vous ferez exploser ma boite mail…**_


	13. Chapter 13

Une fois de plus je vous fais mes plus plates excuses pour le temps que j'ai mis à publier. Je suis désolée.

_**Mais comme vous le constaterez ce chapitre est particulièrement long. J'espère que sa longueur et son contenu suffiront à me faire pardonner.**_

_**Je me dois de rappeler que tous les personnages appartiennent à leur créatrice, Stéphenie Meyer herself, mais vous verrez que j'en fais un peu tout et n'importe quoi, au gré de mon humeur !!!! lol**_

_**Je vous laisse en vous souhaitant comme d'habitude, une bonne lecture…**_

Il me fit m'installer sur ses genoux sans quitter mes lèvres. Je n'avais jamais été embrassée comme ça. Bon en même temps je n'avais pas été souvent embrassée mais bon quand même.

L'une de ses mains vint dans mon cou l'autre dans mon dos, afin de nous rapprocher l'un de l'autre. Mes mains s'enroulèrent dans ses cheveux.

Lorsqu'il rompit notre baiser, je fini par maudire ma condition humaine qui me forçait à devoir respirer.

Edward était tout aussi haletant que moi.

Il me fit basculer sur le lit et vint se poster à mes cotés. Il posa une main sur ma joue et me caressa avec son pouce.

Ses yeux accrochèrent les miens et nous restâmes ainsi sans dire un mot pendant de longues minutes.

Son pouce continuait ses caresses sur ma joue, puis vint petit à petit sur mes lèvres. Je déposais un léger baiser sur celui ci. Les lèvres d'Edward me manquaient. Je ne les avais pas quitté depuis longtemps pourtant mais la sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes étaient quelque chose que je voulais ressentir encore et encore.

Il devait penser la même chose que moi car il vint m'embrasser tendrement. Ce baiser n'avait pas du tout la même urgence que les précédents. Nous étions simplement là, à apprécier la présence de l'autre, nos langues dansant sensuellement l'une avec l'autre.

Edward vint se placer au dessus de moi et commença à m'embrasser dans le cou. Mon dieu ses baisers étaient…Wouahou…

L'une de ses mains passa son mon T-shirt mais à ce moment là, ma raison refit surface et je l'arrêtais.

« Edward…je… »

Il m'embrassa à nouveau mais je l'arrêtais une nouvelle fois.

« Edward, il y une chose que je dois te dire »

Il me regarda quelques instants puis se rallongea finalement à coté de moi.

« je t'écoute »

« voilà, euh…je… »

« essayerais tu de me dire que tu es vierge ? »

« oui »

« je le sais »

« quoi ? comment ? »

« Alice »

« oh la sale petite…. Je vais la tuer… comment a t elle pu te parler d'une chose aussi intime ? »

« du calme, Bella ! elle ne me l'a pas dit ouvertement !!! je l'ai juste deviné »

« comment ça ? »

« eh bien, à chaque fois que je l'avais au téléphone ou sur le net je lui demandais des nouvelles de toi. Comment tu allais, si tu avais trouvé l'amour, etc… cette dernière partie m'intéressais tout particulièrement, tu t'en doutes. Et comme elle me disait toujours qu'à son grand désespoir tu n'avais personne dans ta vie, je me suis fait mes propres déductions. »

« oh, ok. »

« Bella, tu n'as pas à en avoir honte. Et je veux que tu saches que je ne t'obligerais jamais à faire quelque chose dont tu n'as pas envie. Nous ne sortons ensemble que depuis quelques heures pas plus alors il est hors de questions que je te saute dessus de toute façon, même si j'en ai envie. J'ai quand même un minimum d'éducation. Et si un jour tu te sens suffisamment en confiance avec moi, et que tu es prête à me faire ce cadeau, j'en serais alors honoré, mais cela ne se passera que lorsque tu l'auras décidé. »

en entendant ces paroles je ne pu m'empêcher de ressentir un élan d'amour pour lui, et je l'embrassais donc avec fougue. J'étais tellement heureuse en ce moment.

Lorsque je rompis notre baiser, je posais mon front sur le sien.

« merci »

« de rien. »

« mais ça ne risque pas d'être…frustrant pour toi de devoir m'attendre. »

« eh bien, pour être honnête, si, sûrement, surtout contenu du fait que j'ai déjà huit ans de frustration à rattraper, mais je ne veux sous aucun prétexte te brusquer. »

Je ris un peu à sa phrase.

« donc tu n'es plus à huit ans prêt si je comprends bien »

Il arqua les sourcils à ma remarque, ce qui me fit rire encore plus.

« du calme, je plaisantais »

« tu me rassures. Mais sérieusement, si je fais la moindre chose qui te met mal à l'aise, tu dois me le dire d'accord ? »

« d'accord »

« promis ? »

« oui »

Il m'embrassa brièvement sur les lèvres avant de se reculer à nouveau.

« Bella, le mieux serait peut être que tu me dises tout de suite ce que je peux ou ne peux pas faire pour l'instant, comme ça je ne risquerais pas d'aller trop loin »

« non je ne veux pas te mettre de limites. Je verrais bien sur le moment »

« tu es sûre ? »

« oui. Par exemple, tout à l'heure, je t'ai arrêté juste parce que je devais te parler de ça et pas parce que ça me mettait mal à l'aise. Et je ne sais pas jusqu'où tu aurais pu aller avant que je ne t'arrête si je n'avais pas eu à parler »

« je vois »

« maintenant, je suggère que nous arrêtions de parler et que tu m'embrasses. Nous devons commencer à rattraper tes huit années de frustration !!! »

« ça c'est un programme qui me plait beaucoup » me répondit il avec son petit sourire en coin diablement efficace.

Il m'embrassa à nouveau, y mettant toute la tendresse et tout l'amour qu'il pouvait ressentir pour moi.

Je fus assez surprise de mon audace lorsque je constata que j'étais la première de nous deux à passer les mains sous le t-shirt de l'autre. J'avais envie de sentir sa peau sous mes doigts et je ne fus pas déçue. Je savais déjà qu'il avait un corps parfait, mais sentir chacun de ses muscles sous mes doigts étaient une sensation absolument extraordinaire. Il passa également sa main sous le mien et vint tracer des cercles le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Sentir ses mains sur moi me donnait des frissons comme jamais, et je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête. Il était tellement tendre dans tous ses gestes, que j'en oubliais qui j'étais, où j'étais et quel moment de la journée il était.

Mais c'est à ce moment là que l'on entendit un bruit provenir de mon propre corps…

Je sentis Edward sourire sur mes lèvres, avant de s'éloigner un peu de moi. Je ne le laissa pas faire et comblait immédiatement la distance qu'il avait mise entre nous afin de reprendre ses lèvres. Il répondit à mon baiser sans se faire prier, mais le même bruit se fit entendre avec même encore plus de force que la fois précédente.

Cette fois ci Edward éclata de rire.

« Bella, je crois que ton estomac essaye désespérément de te dire quelque chose !!! »

« je crois aussi. »

« on descend ? »

« j'ai pas envie »

« moi non plus, mais je pense qu'il ne nous laissera pas tranquille tant qu'il n'aura pas eu ce qu'il demande. »

je soupirais.

« pfff. Quand je te dis que je suis maudite !!!! Même mon estomac refuse de me laisser profiter d'un moment avec toi !!! »

Il se mit à rire encore plus à ma remarque et je me joignais à lui.

Il déposa un léger baiser au coin de mes lèvres puis se redressa et se leva. Il me tendit la main afin de m'aider à me lever également. Lorsque je fus sur pied, il m'enlaça et me serra contre lui. ma tête trouva sa place sur son torse et je pu respirer l'odeur de son parfum si envoûtant.

« tu sens très bon »

« merci. De ton côté, c'est pas mal non plus »

Son nez était enfoui dans mes cheveux, et je pouvais sentir qu'il prenait de grandes inspirations.

« je n'ai jamais imaginé pouvoir être aussi heureux un jour » me dit il

Pour toute réponse, je me pelotonnais encore un peu plus contre lui.

Nous restâmes comme ça quelques instants, à profiter de l'autre et de la douceur de notre étreinte.

« j'adore ça, être dans tes bras, je crois que je ne suis pas prête de m'en lasser. »

« je suis votre dévoué serviteur, gente damoiselle, demandez, et j'exécuterai… »

Je ris avant de relever la tête afin de le regarder. Nos yeux s'accrochèrent une nouvelle fois, et je pu lire dans les siens, l'amour, la joie et le bonheur qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Il mit ses mains en coupe autour de mon visage et vint m'embrasser. Lorsqu'il mit fin à notre baiser, il posa son front contre le mien et ferma les yeux.

« ça non plus je ne suis pas prête de m'en lasser »

« tant mieux parce que je compte bien t'embrasser pendant encore très longtemps, n'oublie pas que j'ai huit ans à rattraper… »

Nous nous sourîmes puis je reposa ma tête contre son torse. Bon sang j'étais si bien en ce moment.

« on descend ? »

je grognais. Je ne voulais pas mettre fin à ce moment.

« je n'ai aucune envie de devoir m'éloigner de toi, mais je ne veux pas risquer de me mettre à dos ton estomac. Imagines qu'il m'en veuille et décide de gâcher tous nos futurs moments d'intimité ? déjà qu'avec Alice et Emmet ça sera pas évident, inutile d'avoir en plus ton estomac contre nous, tu ne crois pas ? »

Je riais. Je me détachais finalement de lui, et il prit ma main afin de sortir de la chambre. Nous étions arrivés au milieu des escaliers quand Edward m'arrêta.

« qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » lui demandais-je surprise

« Emmet ? Alice ? Je ne sais pas ce que vous êtes en train de faire mais arrêtez vous tout de suite parce que Bella et moi on arrive… »

« Edward, tu ne crois quand même pas qu'ils…dans le salon… ??? »

Il arqua les sourcils, avant de s'apprêter à répondre mais fut interrompu par Alice.

« Euh…Edward…Bella… attendez une minute, vous voulez bien ? »

« Dépêchez vous parce qu'on a pas l'intention de rester bloquer dans les escaliers. Ça y est vous êtes visibles ??? »

« mouais. Allez c'est bon, venez. »

Edward éclata de rire.

« comment t'as su ? »

« bah ils avaient sûrement prévu que nous ne serions pas en bas avant un bon moment, alors j'ai préféré être sûr, on dirait que j'ai bien fait. »

« ouais »

nous arrivâmes finalement au rez de chaussé, pour découvrir une Alice gênée, qui faisait tout pour ne pas croiser mon regard, et un Emmet boudeur, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, le regard fixé sur le mur en face de lui. je les regardais tour à tour pendant quelques instants, avant d'éclater de rire.

Il me regardèrent tous comme si j'avais perdu l'esprit.

« vengeance !!! »

« quoi ? » dit Alice

« tout à l'heure, dans la chambre d'Edward, vous avez tous les deux interrompus quelque chose, alors voilà, maintenant vous savez ce que ça fait »

Edward éclata de rire avec moi.

« ouais enfin, c'était pas la même chose » dit Emmet toujours boudeur.

« oh allez nounours, fait pas ta mauvaise tête, ce n'est que partie remise. Dit toi que ce soir tu pourras te rattraper. Il paraît que l'attente entretient le désir, et qu'un peu de frustration rend les choses encore meilleures après… »

J'avais dit ça pour le faire rire et ça avait marché, mais en même temps j'avais vu le regard surpris d'Edward et en me repassant mes paroles dans ma tête, je réalisais ce que je venais de dire. Je me sentis rougir, des doigts de pied jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. J'aurais à nouveau voulu pouvoir m'enterrer sous terre pour me cacher tellement j'étais embarrassée.

« Je confirme, Emmet » dit Edward en me ressortant son ptit sourire en coin.

Il s'approcha de moi et me murmura à l'oreille.

« tu es incroyablement belle et sexy quand tu rougis, j'adore ça »

« tant mieux parce que ça m'arrive très souvent !!! »

il me décocha un sourire absolument éblouissant, qui me fit tourner la tête pendant un instant.

Puis il se tourna à nouveau vers Alice et Emmet afin de leur demander s'ils avaient fin.

« ouais ! moi la frustration, ça m'a toujours donné envie de manger… »

« en même temps, qu'est ce qui ne te donne pas envie de manger, nounours ? »

« euh…ouais t'as raison… »

Nous nous dirigeâmes tous vers la cuisine afin de préparer le repas. J'optais pour une salade composée, étant donné qu'il faisait beau et chaud aujourd'hui.

« hey, qu'est ce que vous diriez de faire un petit barbecue ce soir ? »

« c'est une excellente idée. »

« ouais on pourrait même inviter des anciens ? t'en penses quoi Bella ? »

« ça serait génial. Ça fait un bout de temps que je ne les ai pas revu »

« super. Je vais aller les appeler tout de suite. Je peux vous laisser finir de tout préparer ? »

« ouais sans problème »

Alice s'éloigna un peu de nous afin d'aller passer les quelques coups de fil pour l'organisation de notre soirée. Emmet et Edward commencèrent à mettre la table tandis que je finissais de préparer le repas. A chaque fois qu'Edward revenait chercher quelque chose dans la cuisine il passait près de moi, tantôt pour me déposer un baiser sur le haut du crane, tantôt pour simplement effleurer mon dos avec sa main. A chaque fois son contact me faisait tressaillir.

Le repas fut prêt avant qu'Alice n'ait fini de passer tous les coups de téléphone qu'elle voulait. Je sortais me promener dans le jardin tandis que les garçons étaient dans le canapé à regarder les informations. Je finis par m'asseoir dans l'herbe au milieu du jardin. Je ramenais mes jambes contre ma poitrine et fermais les yeux. je profitais de la chaleur du soleil contre ma peau. J'aimais beaucoup cette sensation. Je sentis alors quelqu'un s'asseoir derrière moi, en mettant ses jambes autour de moi. Je savais qui s'était pas besoin de me retourner. Je me laissais aller contre son torse et ses mains entourèrent ma taille.

« tu as laissé Emmet tout seul ? »

« il regarde la télé. Je n'arrive plus à rester loin de toi plus de quelques minutes. Tu vas me prendre pour un vrai pot de colle… »

« hum…non, ça me plait bien. Je n'aime pas quand je suis loin de toi moi non plus. »

« parfait »

il posa sa tête dans le creux de mon cou, respirant mon parfum. Puis je sentis ses lèvres contre celui ci. Je penchais un peu plus la tête sur le coté afin de lui laisser un meilleur accès.

Mais je découvris en même temps qu'Edward que mon cou était en quelque sorte mon point faible lorsqu'en m'embrassant un peu plus fortement dans cette zone je ne peux retenir un gémissement de plaisir.

« hum, j'adore ce son » me dit il d'une voix absolument sensuelle.

Je me sentis rougir, et il s'en aperçu. Il amena sa main sous mon menton, afin de me faire tourner la tête vers lui.

« tu es merveilleuse »

il m'embrassa tendrement, prenant son temps avant de caresser ma lèvre inférieure avec sa langue pour me demander l'accès à ma bouche. Je lui donnais immédiatement, et nos langues se trouvèrent avec plaisir.

Je sentais tout un tas de chose se passer dans mon corps. Des choses que je n'avais jamais ressenti auparavant.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir des milliers de papillons dans le ventre qui volaient inlassablement comme pour trouver la sortie. Je ressentais des picotements sur tout mon corps parce que j'avais envie que les mains d'Edward s'y trouve. Et depuis son baiser dans mon cou, je ressentais une douce chaleur dans mon bas ventre. Cette chaleur s'intensifiait au fur et à mesure de notre baiser.

« hey, vous deux !!! on mange sans vous, ou vous vous décidez à venir !!!! »

Edward ne broncha pas pendant quelques secondes, continuant à m'embrasser. Puis il rompit notre baiser, et se releva, en m'aidant ensuite pour que j'en fasse autant.

Nous rejoignîmes les autres.

« tout le monde sera là ce soir »

« super »

« il va falloir qu'on aille acheter ce qu'il faut cet après midi »

« que diriez vous d'un petit bain de soleil avant ? Alice, Carlisle a toujours les chaises longues ? »

« oui »

« parfait, alors on pourrait s'installer dehors et faire un peu bronzette pendant qu'il fait suffisamment beau et chaud pour ça, et puis aller faire les courses tous ensemble en fin d'après midi ? »

« ça me va » dit Emmet

« c'est une super idée »

« ok, adjugé !! »

Nous mangeâmes tranquillement sans trop nous presser. Puis une fois la table débarrassée et la vaisselle mise dans le lave vaisselle, je lançais une tournée de celui ci afin qu'il soit vide pour ce soir. Edward et Emmet allèrent chercher les chaises longues dans le garage et commencèrent à les nettoyer. Alice m'entraîna à l'étage, afin de nous changer.

« Bella, je suis tellement contente pour toi !!!! » me dit elle en sautant dans tous les sens

« merci »

« il faudra que tu me racontes tout ce qui s'est passé dans les détails un peu plus tard, mais pour l'instant, opération bikini !!! »

Je m'éloignais dans le couloir quand elle me rattrapa.

« je peux savoir où tu vas ? »

« bah me changer. »

« non, non, non. J'ai dit opération bikini ! ça veut dire que tu viens avec moi et que je vais te prêter quelque chose de sexy, et que tu ne peux pas refuser. Il est hors de question que tu mettes ton maillot habituel. »

« il est très bien mon maillot ! »

« pour nager, oui ! pour en mettre plein la vue à Edward, certainement pas !!! »

Je soupirais. Je savais que je n'aurais pas le dernier mot de toute façon, donc inutile de discuter et de perdre du temps. Edward me manquait déjà, et je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de redescendre pour le retrouver.

« ah et j'oubliais, je choisi ta tenue pour ce soir… »

« Alice… »

« fais moi confiance ! c'est quelque chose que j'ai créé spécialement pour toi. Je la gardais pour une bonne occasion. »

« très bien… »

« super !! merci !!! je t'adore !!!! tu es la meilleure amie de tout l'univers !!!! »

« n'en fait pas trop, d'accord ? »

Elle se mit à rire et je ne pu m'empêcher de rire avec elle même si je me demandais à quelle sauce j'allais être mangée…

Alice me prêta un bikini bleu absolument magnifique. Lorsque je fus changée, elle me regarda, détaillant mon corps.

« je suis jalouse !! »

« quoi ? pourquoi ? »

« tu as un corps magnifique. Il n'a aucun défaut. J'aimerai être comme ça ! »

« tu plaisantes ? »

« pas du tout. Tu as des rondeurs là où il faut et ça te va super bien. Je me demande toujours pourquoi tu ne te mets pas plus souvent en valeur. »

« arrête, je tuerai pour avoir un corps comme le tien. Tu as la taille mannequin, et tout te va. Moi parfois je ressemble à un sac à patate !!! »

« je crois que tu ne te vois pas vraiment tel que tu es Bella. peut-être qu'Edward réussira là où j'ai échouer, et que tu te rendras compte que tu es belle. »

« mouais !! »

« n'empêche, je suis jalouse !!! je tuerai pour avoir une poitrine comme la tienne !!! je fais pitié à coté !!! »

« arrêtes tes bêtises tu veux ? et si on redescendait plutôt ? »

« ouais t'as raison ! »

nous sortîmes de sa chambre en riant pour rejoindre les garçons. En arrivant dans le salon nous les aperçûmes. Ils s'étaient eux aussi changés, et nous attendaient sur les chaises longues, vêtus seulement de leurs boxers.

« hum, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir faire bronzette finalement… »

« Alice… »

« quoi ? oses me dire que la vision d'Edward dans cette tenue ne te donne pas envie de faire autre chose que simplement t'allonger sur ta chaise longue !!! »

« pfff… tu es impossible jte jure ! »

« n'empêche, tu ne m'as pas contredit… »

« avance !!! et tais toi !!! »

elle éclata de rire, et nous sortîmes dans le jardin.

« hey, sexy ! allonges toi tout de suite sur ta chaise longue, sur le ventre de préférence, avant que je ne te saute dessus et que nous mettions Edward et Bella très mal à l'aise!!! »

« à vos ordres, Madame ! »

J'entendis Alice rire à mes cotés, puis elle se dirigea vers sa propre chaise longue.

Je rejoignis Edward qui venait lui aussi de s'allonger précipitamment sur sa chaise longue. La façon dont il me regardait…

« est ce que tout va bien ? »

« hum, oui… tu…tu es…absolument magnifique ! et encore, le mot est faible. »

« merci. Tu n'es pas mal non plus. »

Je le voyais me suivre du regard tandis que je m'allongeais.

« est ce que tu accepterais de me mettre un peu de crème solaire ? j'ai tendance à brûler plus qu'à bronzer. »

« euh… oui, mais est ce que ça peut attendre quelques minutes ? »

Il détourna le regard et sembla tout à coup très intéressé par la façon dont l'herbe poussait. Je me rapprochais de lui.

« Edward, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« rien, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

« Edward… »

« disons, qu'il faut juste que je me calme un peu avant de pouvoir faire ce que tu me demandes. »

« te calmer ? pourquoi ? tu es énervé ? »

Il se mit à rire doucement. Puis il murmura.

« non, pas du tout. Mais disons qu'en te voyant, mon…corps a réagit d'une certaine manière, et je ne tiens pas vraiment à ce qu'Emmet ou Alice ne s'en rende compte. Alors j'ai besoin de quelques minutes… »

« oh.. je vois ! »

je lui fis un sourire, ravie de l'effet que j'avais eu sur lui. je commençais à vraiment aimer ce bikini.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Edward se leva afin de venir me mettre la crème solaire. Je m'allongeais sur le ventre afin qu'il puisse m'en mettre dans le dos. Son geste se transforma rapidement en un massage.

« hum…tu es en train de me donner de mauvaises habitudes, tu le sais ça ? »

« c'est à dire ? »

« j'adore les massages »

« dans ce cas, il n'y a aucun problème. Je t'en ferai à chaque fois que tu le souhaiteras »

« c'est pas tombé dans l'oreille d'une sourde !!! j'espère que tu es prêt à assumer ce que tu viens de dire parce que je ne manquerai pas de te le rappeler. »

Il se pencha sur moi afin que sa bouche se retrouve prêt de mon oreille.

« je compte bien assumer tout ce que je dis. Je te masserai avec plaisir à chaque fois que tu le voudras… »

Il déposa un léger baiser sur ma joue avant de se redresser pour continuer le massage.

« Ed, t'es pas cool, vieux !!! t'as donné de mauvaises idées à Alice !!! »

« pourquoi ? »

« bah elle veux que je lui fasse un massage moi aussi. Tu peux envoyer la crème solaire ? »

« tiens »

« merci »

Je ris doucement en voyant Emmet étaler une tartine de crème sur le dos d'Alice. Nul doute qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire ça.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que j'étais sur le point de m'endormir, tellement j'étais détendue, Alice m'appela.

« oui ? »

« comment es ton masseur ? »

« très doué !! je ne regrette pas d'être venue ! et le tien ? »

« ben moi je crois que je vais demander à me faire rembourser !! aîeuhhhhhh !!! Emmet tu me broies l'épaule là ! t'as oublié que je n'étais qu'une petite chose fragile ??? »

« oups !!! désolé !!!! je ne sens pas ma force !!! je t'avais dit que je savais pas faire les massages !!! j'ai jamais fait ça de ma vie moi !!!! »

je riais et je sentais qu'Edward aussi.

« oh c'est pas drôle !!! c'est pas vous qui allez avoir les épaules en compote pendant deux jours !!! Bella ? on échange ? »

« hors de question !!!! t'as voulu le grand balaise ??? assumes ! je garde Edward »

« ouais, et moi, je tiens à ce que les épaules de Bella restent intactes !!! »

« oh vous êtes pas marrant. »

Edward reprit son massage, et je me concentrais à nouveau sur ce que je ressentais sous ses caresses.

Il se pencha à nouveau.

« est ce que je peux détacher le haut de ton bikini ? il me gêne un peu pour te masser correctement. Je le remettrais en place quand j'aurais fini. »

« bien sûr »

« merci »

Il se relevait, et je le sentis défaire le nœud qui tenait mon bikini en place autour de ma poitrine. Une vague de frissons envahit mon corps juste à ce moment là. Edward remit un peu de crème solaire dans ses mains afin de faciliter le massage.

« quand nous irons faire les courses, je m'arrêterai acheter de l'huile de massage. Ce sera plus pratique. »

« hum. »

j'étais incapable de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Sentir ses mains parcourir mon dos, mes épaules, mon cou…je n'avais jamais vécue d'expérience aussi sensuelle avant.

Je réussis tout de même à reprendre un peu mes esprits. Je me rendis compte alors que j'étais en train de profiter d'un moment merveilleux, mais que j'étais aussi extrêmement égoïste. Certes, il l'a fait de son propre chef, sans rien demander en échange, mais peut-être s'attend il à ce que je le masse moi aussi.

« Edward ? »

« oui ma douce ? »

« veux tu que nous inversions les rôles ? »

« tu veux dire que toi tu me masses ? »

« oui »

« pas pour l'instant »

« tu es sûr ? je ne veux pas me contenter d'apprécier sans te rendre la pareil. »

« Bella je ne fais pas ça dans le but d'en avoir un en échange. Je le fais parce que j'en ai envi et que ça me fait plaisir. »

« vraiment ? »

« oui, je t'assure »

« ok. alors la prochaine fois, c'est moi qui t'en ferai un, d'accord ? »

« avec plaisir, mais alors dans un endroit où nous serons que tous les deux. »

« pourquoi ? »

« parce que mon corps risque de réagir à nouveau. »

Je me sentis rougir.

« j'aime vraiment te voir rougir. Tu sais que tu es encore plus attirante comme ça ? »

« arrête ou je vais rester rouge !!! »

Il se pencha une nouvelle fois sur moi.

« tu es absolument éblouissante, que tu rougisses ou non. Tu es la plus belle femme que je connaisse, et je pourrais rester là, à masser ton corps de déesse pendant des heures. Vous me plaisez beaucoup Isabella Swan, et j'espère qu'un jour vous verrez à quel point vous êtes belle… »

ce fut trop pour mon ptit cœur. Je me mis à sourire bêtement, en le regardant, tout en rougissant de plus belle. Ses paroles avaient ravivées la chaleur dans mon ventre et à cet instant, j'aurai donné n'importe quoi pour qu'Emmet et Alice ne soient plus là à coté de nous.

A cette pensée, je me tournais vers leurs chaises longues pour découvrir qu'elles étaient vides.

Dieu existe…

« Edward peux tu raccrocher mon bikini, s'il te plait ? »

« tu veux que j'arrête ? tu en as marre ? »

« non, je pourrais porfiter de ton massage pendant encore plusieurs heures sans me lasser mais j'ai d'autres projets… »

Il s'exécuta, non sans être surpris.

« est ce que j'ai dit quelque chose qui t'as déplu ? »

« au contraire » dis je en me tournant.

Il était toujours assis au dessus de moi, une jambe de chaque coté de ma taille. Je relevais mon buste afin d'être assise également. Mes mains vinrent se poser sur son torse, en dessinant le contour, m'attardant sur chaque détour de ses abdominaux.

« tu n'as rien fait qui m'ait déplu, loin de là, j'ai juste été prise d'une envie furieuse de te toucher et de pouvoir t'embrasser… »

il me fit son sourire dévastateur en entendant mes paroles.

« dans ce cas, je m'en voudrais de te frustrer à ton tours… »

il combla la distance qui nous séparait et nous échangeâmes un baiser passionné.

Il me fit allonger et vint se placer entre mes jambes. Nos corps étaient plus proches qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été, simplement séparés par deux ou trois bouts de tissus.

« ta peau est si douce » me murmura t il tandis qu'il caressait ma taille

ses lèvres arrivèrent dans mon cou et ce fut fatal pour moi. Il m'embrassa au même endroit que la dernière fois, et un gémissement sorti une nouvelle fois de ma bouche contre ma volonté. J'enroulais alors mes jambes autour de sa taille et les croisaient derrière celle ci afin d'exercer une pression supplémentaire sur son corps et de le garder près de moi. Mauvaise idée !! je pus sentir son intimité dressée et dure contre la mienne et ça me fit perdre le peu de contrôle qu'il me restait !

Edward s'amusait à m'embrasser tour à tour la bouche, le cou, le visage…mais il revenait toujours vers mon point faible afin de me faire gémir de nouveau. Et moi, j'étais ailleurs, hors de mon corps, sur une autre planète, complètement déconnectée de la réalité, tant le plaisir me submergeait.

« hey, les tourtereaux, il est l'heure d'aller faire les courses !!!! »

Emmet…je vais le massacrer…

Edward s'assit sur la chaise longue afin de remettre son pantalon en prenant bien soin de tourner le dos à Emmet. Je me levais à mon tours et l'attendait avant de monter m'habiller pour partir. Lorsque nous passions près d'Emmet, il nous regarda, les yeux brillants, et un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

« Alors ? vous aimez être frustrés ??? »

Il éclata de rire.

« ce n'est qu'une question d'habitude… tu verras avec le temps… » lui répondit Edward.

Nous montâmes ensuite afin que je puisse m'habiller.

J'avais envie de faire un peu plus d'effort que d'habitude, mais je ne savais pas quoi mettre.

Finalement après un regard rempli de désespoir vers ma garde robe, j'optais pour un jean slim taille basse, et un débardeur blanc. C'était simple, mais c'était le mieux que j'avais.

En sortant de ma chambre Edward m'attendait. Il prit ma main, déposa un léger baiser sur mon front et nous descendîmes rejoindre les autres qui nous attendaient pour partir.

« Alice ? » dis je

« oui ? »

« je crois que je vais faire de toi la femme la plus heureuse sur terre… »

« vraiment ? pourquoi ? »

« je crois que demain nous devrions aller faire du shopping toutes les deux »

« aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh, Bella t'es sérieuse ? qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? »

« euh, ben, rien de spécial, je viens juste de me rendre compte que ma garde robe avait besoin d'être étoffée. »

« tu avais raison !!! tu viens de faire de moi la femme la plus heureuse sur terre »

elle sautait partout dans le couloir. En se tournant pour partir elle vit Emmet faire la moue.

« qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? »

« bah, normalement c'est à moi que tu devrais dire des choses comme ça… »

Elle éclata de rire, puis se mis sur la pointe des pieds, et lui fit signe de la main pour qu'il se penche afin qu'elle puisse lui murmurer quelque chose dans le creux de l'oreille. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a pu lui dire, mais Emmet retrouva instantanément le sourire, et afficha un air de fierté sur son visage. Nul doute qu'elle venait de le rassurer quand à sa façon de la rendre heureuse !!!

Nous partîmes faire les courses. Ça ne dura pas longtemps puisque nous savions ce que nous devions prendre. Avant de rentrer, Edward alla chercher l'huile de massage qu'il voulait puis nous repartîmes vers la voiture.

Une fois rentrer, nous rangions la viande dans le frigo, ainsi que la bière. Les garçons allèrent préparer le barbecue, tandis qu'Alice et moi préparions les chips et autres salades composées pour accompagner la viande. Nous avions décidé d'utiliser la table de jardin uniquement pour poser les choses, que nous mangerions debout ou assis dans l'herbe, ce serait plus sympa.

Alice m'entraîna ensuite à l'étage afin que nous puissions nous préparer, et les garçons montèrent également.

« Edward, j'ai pris l'initiative de te choisir ta tenue. Emmet aussi. Elles vous attendent sur vos lits respectifs… »

sans leur laisser l'occasion de répliquer, Alice m'entraîna dans sa chambre et ferma la porte à clef derrière nous.

Elle se rua vers son armoire afin de me sortir ma tenue. En la voyant je fus soulagée. Elle avait prévu une petite robe blanche à fine bretelle, resserrée sous la poitrine, et qui m'arrivait au genoux. Avec elle m'avait sorti de petites ballerines. La seule chose qui m'avait fait un peu tiquer était l'ensemble de lingerie qu'elle avait sorti pour aller avec. Elle avait tout prévu. Je sais qu'elle l'avait acheté exprès pour aller avec la robe. Lorsque je fus changée, je m'admirai rapidement devant la glace avant de me tourner devant mon amie.

« merci Alice, elle est magnifique »

« et toi tu es superbe dedans »

Elle s'était changée elle aussi. Elle arborait une magnifique robe rouge, longue, qui m'était son corps svelte en valeur.

je vins la serrer dans mes bras.

« merci pour tout. Je crois que je ne suis pas prête d'oublier ces vacances. Tu m'avais vraiment manqué !! »

« toi aussi. Allons y, les autres ne devraient plus tarder à arriver. »

nous descendîmes et eumes toutes les deux droit à des démonstrations d'admiration de nos hommes respectifs. Emmet tout en retenue comme à son habitude, siffla et fit tourner Alice devant lui afin de pouvoir l'admirer sous toutes les coutures. Edward, lui resta bouche bée quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que je vienne le tirer de ses réflexions en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

« tu aimes ? »

« hum, c'est…comment dire…troublant ! mais j'adore !! »

je lui fis un sourire. Ses yeux en disaient beaucoup plus que ses paroles. Oui il aimait ma tenue, j'en étais certaine, et j'en étais ravie.

Je pris alors conscience de ce qu'il portait. Alice lui avait sorti un pantalon droit noir et une chemise grise. Il était beau comme un dieu. Et j'en eu le souffle coupé.

« et toi, tu aimes ? » me demanda t il

« oh, oui. Tu es superbe »

Les premiers invités arrivèrent et Alice les présenta à Emmet et Edward.

Je fus ravie de revoir Angéla et Ben. Ils étaient ensemble depuis le lycée. Ça faisait un bout de temps maintenant que ça collait entre eux. Angéla était rayonnante. Elle était en fac aussi, en photographie. A Seattle. Ben lui était en journalisme. Ils habitaient ensemble dans un petit studio, et nous firent promettre à Alice et à moi de passer les voir souvent quand nous serions également à Seattle à la rentrée.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre. Je laissais Alice et Angéla ensemble et allait ouvrir.

« Wouaow. Bella ? c'est toi ? dis donc, ça t'a réussi le voyage en Fance !!! »

« Salut Mike. Entre, je t'en pris »

« Merci »

J'avais à peine refermer la porte d'entrée, que quelqu'un sonna à nouveau.

« Oh ben ça alors ? je me suis pas trompé de maison ? »

« Jacob. Salut. Entre. »

Je leur dis d'avancer tous les deux. J'étais un peu moins contente de les voir eux, que je ne l'avais été pour Angéla et Ben. Mike avait eu le béguin pour moi pendant tout le lycée, et j'avais passé toutes ses années à repousser ses avances. Quand à Jacob, nous étions sorti ensemble pendant un été, il y a quelques années. Mais ça s'était plutôt mal terminé parce que je l'avais surpris au lit avec une autre fille.

Bref, du coup, c'était pas forcément ceux qui m'avaient manqué le plus cette année.

Je fis les présentation, et Emmet su tout de suite qui était Jacob. Je lui en avais parlé un jour. En lui serrant la main, je vis qu'Emmet serrait un peu plus fortement que d'habitude. Et Jacob retint une grimace. Edward ne sachant pas lui qui était Jacob, le salua normalement. Toutefois, il paru agacé rapidement par Mike.

Alice était arrivée entre temps avec les deux filles que j'aurais aimé ne jamais revoir de toute ma vie. Jessica, et Lauren. Je les détestais, et c'était réciproque.

Alice les présenta à tout le monde et je ne pu m'empêcher de vouloir les tuer quand je vis le regard qu'elle jetèrent à Edward et Emmet.

« Alice, tu peux venir dans la cuisine avec moi une seconde ? »

« j'arrive »

Nous nous éloignâmes des autres.

« qu'est ce qui t'a prit de les inviter ? »

« je ne les ai pas invité figures toi ! elles n'ont pas eut besoin de moi pour ça !!! »

« tu as vu comment Lauren a regardé Emmet ? »

« et t'as vu comment Jessica a regardé Edward ? »

« je peux pas les encadrer… »

« moi non plus, mais une chose est sûre, elles n'arriveront pas à leur fin avec nos hommes. Il faudra qu'elles me passent sur le corps avant !!!! »

« et Jacob ? tu l'as invité ? »

« non plus. En fait, j'ai invité simplement Angéla, Ben, Tyler et Mike. Je leur ai dit qu'on voulait se faire une soirée comme au bon vieux temps. Je suppose que Mike a fait le reste ! »

« bon allons y, je ne veux pas laisser Edward trop longtemps seul avec Jessica… »

Nous reprîmes donc le chemin du jardin. Emmet était collé au mur de la maison, les mains derrière le dos et la tête tournée sur le coté. Lauren était face à lui, limite en train de se frotter à lui, les mains posées sur son torse. Emmet paraissait…effrayé !!!!

« MALLORY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! retires tout de suite tes sales pattes de mon petit ami avant que j't'étripe !!!!!!! »

Lauren se recula et se retourna vers Alice.

« c'est ton petit ami ? je savais pas ! »

« eh bah la prochaine fois tu te renseignes avant de sauter sur quelqu'un ! oh et pendant qu'on y est, tu peux dire à ta copine qu'elle arrête tout de suite de baver sur Edward, il est pas disponible lui non plus !!! »

Je perdais le fil du reste de la conversation entre Alice et Lauren. Mon regard venait de tomber sur Edward, au milieu du jardin, avec Jessica pendu à son cou, essayant de l'aguicher !!

Bon sang, elles avaient pas perdu de temps !!!

Edward essayait manifestement de faire lâcher prise à Jessica mais celle ci avait solidement noué ses bras autour de lui et ne semblait pas décidé à les retirer. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsque je vis Jessica essayer d'embrasser Edward. Celui ci détourna la tête et réussit ainsi à éviter le baiser, mais en désespoir de cause Jessica l'embrassa dans le cou.

Je me ruais vers eux, arrivait à leur hauteur et attrapait Jessica par les cheveux en tirant de toute mes forces afin de l'obliger à lâcher Edward.

« aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîiîeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhh ! mais t'es folle ????????? »

« je te conseille de t'éloigner de lui tout de suite ou je t'arrache les yeux, c'est compris ??? »

Vous ai-je précisé tout à l'heure que la fille qui était au lit avec Jacob le jour où je l'avais surpris était Jessica Stanley ??? la plus belle Salope de tout Forks High ? non ? bah c'est chose faite !

« c'est ton mec ou quoi ? »

« ouais exactement c'est mon mec, alors bat les pattes si tu veux rester en vie ! et puis à ce que je sache, vous n'avez pas été convié à cette fête alors Lauren et toi vous feriez mieux de dégager vite fait ! »

« Bah qu'est ce qui se passe Bella ? tu es vachement remontée dit donc ! »

« oh toi Jacob, ferme là, t'as pas été invité non plus, alors tu peux dégagé avec les deux autres ça m'est bien égal. »

« tu nous en veux encore pour ce qui s'est passé ? si t'avais bien voulu coucher avec moi, j'aurais pas eu besoin d'aller voir Jess, tu sais, c'était de ta faute après tout si… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Le poing d'Edward venait de s'écraser sur son visage sans qu'il ne l'ai vu venir. Il s'effondra sur le sol et resta sonné quelques instants.

Je regardais Edward. Il se rapprocha de moi.

« je viens de faire le rapprochement entre ce Jacob là, et celui dont Alice m'avait parlé il y a quelques années au téléphone. A l'époque je mourrais d'envie de venir ici lui foutre mon poing sur le tronche pour le mal qu'il t'avait fait ! donc j'ai pas pu résister. Désolé »

Je lui souriais. Je ne lui en voulais pas du tout.

« Eddie, qu'est ce que tu fiches avec une fille comme elle, alors que tu pourrais être avec une fille comme moi ? »

Edward regarda Jessica avec un air dégoûté ce qui me fit sourire encore plus.

« c'est vrai, elle est complètement frigide cette fille et grosse en plus, alors que tu pourrais faire ce que tu veux avec moi… »

Je n'avais pas pu me retenir, c'était parti tout seul. Je venais de gifler Jessica Stanley. J'en avais envie depuis un bout de temps, mais l'occasion ne s'était jamais représentée. Et là !

J'étais soulagée !

Jacob s'était relevé, et il s'approchait d'Edward en l'insultant tandis que Jessica fulminait de rage contre moi. Edward se plaça devant moi comme pour me protéger. Emmet arriva alors et se plaça entre Edward et Jacob.

« si j'étais toi, je suivrai le conseil de Bella et je dégagerai d'ici avec les deux folles. »

« ah ouais, et pourquoi je devrai faire ça ? »

« parce que sinon, vous aurez tous les trois affaire à moi, et crois moi sur parole, il ne vaut mieux pas que ça arrive !!! »

Je vis le regard de Jacob se tinter de frayeur et il décida de partir.

« venez les filles ! »

Lauren le rejoignis sans poser de difficulté mais Jessica n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

« Eddie, vient avec nous, on va bien s'amuser. Tu seras mieux avec moi qu'avec une fille comme elle. »

Je vis Edward soupirer et se pincer l'arrête du nez avant de répondre à Jessica.

« très bien, d'habitude je suis un gentleman avec les filles mais puisque tu ne sembles pas comprendre la manière douce, je vais t'expliquer les choses autrement. Tu m'écoutes bien attentivement là ? »

« oui »

« c'est bien. Alors voilà, j'aime Bella. Je suis absolument dingue d'elle depuis toujours et aucune fille n'a pu la remplacer à mes yeux donc ce n'est certainement pas une traînée dans ton genre qui y arrivera. Tu ne lui arrive pas à la cheville contrairement à ce que tu penses. Elle est mille fois plus désirable à mes yeux que tu ne le seras jamais. Oh, et si jamais tu t'avises d'insulter encore une fois la femme que j'aime, je pense que c'est moi qui te giflerais. Alors maintenant essaye de faire fonctionner le peu de neurone que tu sembles posséder pour déguerpir d'ici avant que je n'oublie définitivement mon éducation et que je ne te foute dehors moi même !!! »

Jessica fit quelques pas en arrière. C'était je pense la première fois qu'un garçon devait lui parler comme ça. Jessica n'avait pas l'habitude d'être rembarrée. Lauren vint la chercher et lui tira le bras vers l'arrière pour la forcer à la suivre. Elles partirent toutes les deux avec Jacob. Edward se tourna vers moi et vint me prendre dans ses bras.

« est ce que tu vas bien ? »

« oui…et toi ? »

« ça va. Ce n'est pas le début de soirée auquel je m'attendais »

« moi non plus. Je suis désolée. »

« pourquoi ? »

« bah pour tout. Pour Jessica, pour Jacob, et pour ce que tu as dû faire pour me défendre »

« Bella, je suis ton deuxième ange gardien, tu as oublié ? et puis après tout tu t'en ai très bien sortie toute seule, je n'ai pas vraiment eu à te défendre. J'ai juste réalisé un rêve en frappant cet idiot, et je voulais simplement rabattre le caqué de cette pimbêche ! »

« Merci…pour ce que tu as dit. »

« j'étais sincère. »

« vraiment ? »

« oui. Même si j'ai essayé d'être avec d'autres filles pendant toutes ces années, aucune n'a pu te faire sortir de mon cœur et de ma tête. Et tu es mille fois plus désirable que toutes les Jessica du monde réunit. En particulier quand tu t'énerves et que tu essayes de me protéger d'une hystérique comme elle. »

« ah bon ? »

« oui. Tu étais incroyablement sexy tout à l'heure »

Je me sentis rougir.

« t'étais plutôt sexy aussi, je dois dire »

Il me décocha son sublime sourire, avant de m'embrasser tendrement et de m'entraîner vers le barbecue afin que nous puissions rejoindre les autres.

Emmet me tendis les bras en me voyant approcher et je vins me blottir contre lui.

« tout va bien ma Grenouille ? »

« oui. Merci pour ton aide. »

« de rien. Même si je sais que tu n'as plus trop besoin de moi comme ange gardien maintenant que tu as Edward, je ne pourrais jamais m'empêcher d'être là pour toi, ok ? »

« oui. Je t'adore nounours. »

« moi aussi ma puce. »

Je quittais ses bras, et me rendis compte que Tyler était arrivé.

« Tyler, ça fait longtemps que t'es là ? désolée je ne t'avais pas vu. »

« assez longtemps pour avoir vu qu'il ne fallait pas que je tente d'approche envers ses deux fabuleux beaux gosses sous peine de me faire étriper par mes deux copines préférées !!! ça me fait plaisir de te voir Bells, ça faisait longtemps. »

Je courrais me jeter dans ses bras. Tyler avait toujours beaucoup compté pour moi. On avait parlé garçon ensemble un millier de fois. Moi désespérée de ne pas trouver le bon et de devoir supporter les assauts répétés de Mike, lui désespéré de ne trouver personne et de ne pas devoir supporter les assauts répétés de Mike !!!!!

C'était un mec super adorable, et je me rendis compte à cet instant à quel point il m'avait manqué.

Il me lâchait finalement et je retrouvais les bras d'Edward.

« Alors ? est ce que je dois m'attendre à d'autres surprises d'ici la fin de la soirée ? » demanda Emmet à Alice

« j'espère que non. En tout cas, Mike, la prochaine fois que tu décides d'allonger la liste des invités pour une soirée, pense à en parler à l'organisateur avant, ok ? »

« désolé Al, je pensais pas que ça se passerait comme ça, je croyais qu'ils auraient évolués depuis le lycée, comme nous, mais manifestement je me suis trompé. »

« ouais, bon c'est pas grave. Maintenant qu'on est au complet qu'est que vous diriez de commencer à nous amuser et à manger ? »

tout le monde hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, mais Mike se racla la gorge.

« en fait, Al, nous ne sommes pas au complet. J'ai invité une personne supplémentaire. »

« ah bon ? qui ça ? »

« ma nouvelle petite amie, j'espère que ça ne te dérangera pas. »

« non, pas de problème. Qui c'est ? »

« euh, vous ne la connaissez pas, on s'est rencontré y a pas longtemps en Floride. Et ça a été le coup de foudre. Elle ne devrait plus tarder. Je lui ai fait un plan pour qu'elle me rejoigne »

« ok. bah on va mettre en route le barbecue et commencer à prendre l'apéro en l'attendant. »

« ça marche »

bon bah voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Je crois que c'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai écrit jusqu'ici, les deux fics confondues…

désolée s'il y a un peu plus de fautes d'orthographes que d'habitude mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de me relire. Le chapitre fait 15 pages sur Word et j'y suis depuis ce matin 9h, sachant qu'il est actuellement presque 17h…

_**j'espère que ça vous a plu. J'ai pété un câble sur la fin je crois, la soirée ne devait pas du tout se passer comme ça au départ, mais finalement je suis plutôt contente du résultat… j'espère que vous apprécierez aussi…**_

_**une seule façon pour vous de me dire si vous avez aimé ou pas…la même que d'habitude…**_

_**un ptit clique sur le cadre vert situé juste en dessous !!!!**_

_**biz, et à bientôt pour la suite… vous découvrirez qui est la mystérieuse petite amie de Mike !!!**_


	14. Chapter 14

Hello tout le monde. Alors je sais qu'encore une fois j'ai merdé en mettant super longtemps à publier ce chapitre. Mais en fait je m'étais dit je vais prendre mon temps je suis bientôt en vacances donc je pourrais publier tout plein de chapitre à ce moment là. Sauf que j'avais oublié un élément important dans mes vacances : la présence de mon mari, lui aussi en congé, et qui n'aime pas trop que je passe des journées entières à écrire sur le pc comme s'il n'était pas là du coup j'ai du écrire par petite touche. Mais du coup je vous délivre une nouvelle fois un chapitre assez long. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

_**Sur ce…bonne lecture…**_

Nous étions en train de boire notre apéritif lorsque la sonnette de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre à nouveau.

Je me dirigeais vers celle ci afin d'aller ouvrir et Mike vint avec moi.

Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, une jeune femme blonde se trouvait devant moi. Grande, mince, des yeux bleus, bref, elle était absolument magnifique.

Mike passa sur mon coté et vint accueillir sa petite amie.

« entre ma chérie, nous t'attendions. Tu as trouvé facilement ? »

« non, j'ai raté le chemin de terre la première fois, mais je ne m'en suis pas aperçu tout de suite et du coup j'ai fait pas mal de kilomètres pour rien… »

« tout le monde se fait avoir la première fois ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Il s'effaça afin que sa petite amie puisse rentrer.

« Bella, je voudrais te présenter Léah. Léah, voici Bella. »

« enchantée »

« de même. Nous n'attendions plus que toi pour commencer la soirée. Entre »

« merci »

Mike embrassa brièvement sa dulcinée, et nous nous dirigeâmes ensemble vers le jardin. Léah paraissait très gentille.

Nous rejoignîmes les autres et Mike présenta Léah à tout le monde. Je la vis tiquer un peu lorsque Mike lui présenta Emmet mais n'ayant rien remarqué du coté de celui ci, je n'y prêtais pas plus attention que ça.

La soirée continua de la meilleure des façons. Nous étions tous installés dans l'herbe près du barbecue et nous mangions tout en discutant et nous remémorant les souvenirs. Je surpris plusieurs regard de Léah envers Emmet mais celui ci n'avait rien remarqué, trop occupé à regarder Alice ou à s'occuper du barbecue. Edward était assis à mes cotés, sa main caressant le bas de mon dos. Tyler, nous racontait sa vie à Port Angeles. Il n'avait pas réussi à s'éloigner véritablement de Forks. Il avait hérité d'une grosse somme d'argent l'année dernière suite à la mort de son grand-père. Avec cette somme il avait racheté un bar à Port Angeles. Il l'avait un peu transformé afin de pouvoir faire venir des groupes de musique. Son bar était devenu l'endroit à la mode des alentours et était plein tous les soirs. Il avait été obligé d'embaucher deux personnes supplémentaire très rapidement afin de pouvoir gérer l'affluence. De toute notre petite bande du lycée, il était le seul à gagner sa vie. Nous étions tous encore étudiants. Je lui demandais s'il ne regrettait pas des fois d'être si vite passé dans la vie active, sans avoir vraiment profité des joies de la vie étudiante, des sorties entre potes…

« c'est toi qui me dit ça, Bells ? »

« nous avons beau avoir le même age, il me semble que tu n'es pas vraiment du genre à sortir faire la fête, je me trompe ? »

« ok, un point pour toi. Mais tu n'étais pas comme moi justement. »

« c'est vrai. Mais au fond, j'ai trouvé ma place. Je gagne ma vie, et je peux me faire plaisir comme jamais, et puis je bosse dans un bar, Bells. Mieux, je suis le propriétaire du bar !! je croise une soixantaine de mecs différents chaque soir, c'est le paradis sur terre !!!!! »

J'éclatais de rire en entendant sa dernière phrase. Tyler n'était pas du tout le genre de mec posé. Il batifolait d'homme en homme, se lassant très vite de sa dernière conquête et passant à la prochaine sans l'ombre d'un remord. C'était déjà comme ça à l'époque du lycée, sauf qu'il avait moins de choix. Mais il était un beau mec, musclé, typé, et avec un sens de l'humour à toute épreuve, si bien que lorsqu'il avait épuisé le stock d'homosexuel du lycée, il reprenait à zéro, ressortant avec celui du début et ainsi de suite.

J'adorais ce mec.

« et toi Bells, alors, raconte nous un peu ton année en France. C'est là bas que tu as rencontré les deux spécimens mâles les plus « hot » que j'ai jamais vu ? parce que si c'est le cas, je pars pour Paris dès demain matin… »

J'éclatais de rire avant de lui répondre en voyant la tête d'Emmet et d'Edward. Ils étaient très clairement mal à l'aise.

« eh bien, j'ai rencontré Emmet en France, oui, mais il n'est pas français. Et Edward est tout simplement le cousin d'Alice !!! Mon année a été riche en émotion en fait mais si Emmet n'avait pas été là cela aurait pu être la pire année de toute ma vie. »

Je leur racontais alors ce qu'avait été mon année d'étude en France, et ma rencontre avec Emmet. Je voyais Léah se tendre au fur et à mesure de mon récit. Mike l'avait remarqué aussi apparemment puisqu'à la fin de mon récit, il lui demanda si elle allait bien.

« j'ai juste besoin d'éclaircir un point. Tu es Isabella Swan, n'est ce pas ? »

J'acquiesçais de la tête, surprise qu'elle connaisse mon nom entier. Mais après tout peut-être que Mike lui avait parlé de moi. Mais la surprise fut encore plus grande quand elle s'adressa à Emmet.

« et tu es Emmet Brandon… »

Je vis Emmet retenir un hoquet de surprise en entendant son nom. Il acquiesça également cependant. Cette fois ci, je ne comprenais plus rien. Si Mike avait pu parler de moi à sa petite amie, il était impossible qu'il ait parlé d'Emmet puisqu'il ne le connaissait pas avant ce soir.

« Chérie, tu les connais ? » demanda Mike

« juste de nom. »

« comment cela est il possible ? » demanda Alice

« eh bien…par où commencer…mon nom complet est Léah Sue Hale. »

Emmet et moi sursautions en entendant ce nom. Les autres avaient vu notre réaction mais personne, pas même Mike ne comprenait pourquoi l'évocation d'un simple nom pouvait provoquer une telle réaction de notre part.

« mon dieu » dis-je, incapable de dire autre chose.

« est ce que l'un de vous pourrait nous expliquer ce qui se passe ? » demanda Alice

« Alice… » commença Emmet

« avant de m'expliquer, je souhaiterai pouvoir discuter avec Emmet et Isabella en privée si possible. Pourrions nous aller quelque part ? »

« c'est juste Bella…allons dans ma chambre » répondis-je.

Emmet se leva en ne répondant même pas aux objections d'Alice. Il était clairement en état de choc. Je n'étais pas vraiment mieux, mais je pu toutefois lancer un regard rassurant à Edward.

Léah nous suivit Emmet et moi jusque dans ma chambre. Une fois dedans, elle s'assit sur mon lit tandis qu'Emmet et moi prenions place sur le petit canapé en face d'elle.

Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer.

« bien je dois m'excuser tout d'abord auprès de vous deux. D'après ce que j'ai pu voir ce soir, tout ce que j'ai entendu dire à votre sujet était manifestement faux. »

« qu'as tu entendu ? »

« à ton avis ? »

« mouais bon je m'en doute un peu. »

« Emmet, je suis vraiment navrée quand aux agissements de ma sœur envers toi. »

« tu n'as pas à t'excuser à sa place. »

« si, parce que j'ai poussé Rosalie a agir comme ça. »

« comment ? »

« elle n'arrêtait pas de me dire que Bella essayait de te séparer d'elle, et que toi tu ne voyais rien. Elle me disait t'aimer plus que tout au monde mais que Bella finirait par vous séparer et qu'elle ne savait plus comment faire. »

« mais c'est faux. Elle a toujours cru que Bella était amoureuse de moi mais nous sommes juste amis »

« je le sais maintenant que je vous ai vu tous les deux avec Alice et Edward. Mais à l'époque, je n'avais que la version de Rosalie, et je ne pouvais que la croire. Alors je lui ai conseillé d'essayer de te séparer de Bella avant que Bella ne te sépare d'elle. Oh je suis tellement désolée. »

Je repris finalement la parole.

« Tu n'as pas à être désolée, Léah. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Tu as cru ta sœur sur parole et c'est normal puisque tu ne nous connaissais pas. Ta sœur m'a détesté dès le départ à cause de ma relation fusionnelle avec Emmet. Oui nous sommes très proches. Oui je ferai n'importe quoi pour lui s'il me le demandait. Mais non, je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui. Rosalie a été aveuglée par sa jalousie. Tu n'en es en rien responsable. Mais je te remercie pour ton honnêteté. »

« je suis désolée d'avoir jeté un froid dans la soirée. Je suppose qu'ils doivent être inquiet de ce qui se passe. En particulier Alice, Edward et Mike. Je crois que je vais devoir m'expliquer auprès d'eux également. »

Emmet me regarda, et je compris à son regard ce qu'il me demandait.

« je vais aller leur expliquer. Je vous laisse discuter tranquillement tous les deux. Je pense que vous avez certaines choses à vous dire. »

Léah me fit un sourire afin de me remercier. Avant de sortir j'embrassais Emmet sur la joue afin de lui faire comprendre que j'étais là s'il avait besoin. Puis je me tournais vers Léah.

« Léah, je voulais te dire que malgré mes relations plutôt houleuses avec Rosalie, je ne t'assimile pas à elle. Et je ne te tiens pas rigueur du tout pour ce que tu nous as raconté. Tu es une personne bien, et rien ne nous empêchera de nous revoir si tu le souhaites. »

« Merci Bella. cela me touche énormément. »

« à tout à l'heure »

Je reprenais le chemin du rez de chaussée, les laissant seuls tous les deux.

A peine fus-je arrivée au bord du jardin, qu'Alice, Edward et Mike me sautèrent dessus. Et les questions fusèrent.

« tu vas bien ? » « où est Emmet ? » « où est Léah » ….

« du calme tout le monde, je vais tout vous expliquer, venez. »

Alice et Mike se dirigèrent donc dans le jardin afin de rejoindre Angéla, Tyler et Ben. Edward se rapprocha de moi et m'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres.

« est ce que tu vas bien ? »

« oui. Rassures toi. »

Il me sourit, et je lui rendis son sourire avant de lui prendre la main et de l'entraîner vers les autres.

« Bien alors maintenant Bella, tu vas nous raconter ce qui se passe et vite parce que je ne tiens plus. » me dit Alice.

« Alice, Léah est la sœur de Rosalie. »

Alice me regarda, choquée. J'eu le temps de raconter aux autres qu'Emmet avait eu une relation amoureuse importante quand nous étions en France, et que cette femme avait essayé de nous séparer lui et moi. Je ne suis pas rentrée dans les détails cependant quand à ce qu'elle avait pu dire ou faire. Alice n'avait pas dit un mot. Et je voyais qu'elle avait le regard dans le vague depuis que je lui avait dit qui était Léah.

« Quand Léah a entendu le récit de mon année en France, elle a fait la liaison entre nous et les personnes dont sa sœur lui avait parlé. Et elle a souhaité s'expliquer avec nous puisque c'est elle qui a suggéré à Rosalie d'essayer de nous séparer Emmet et moi. »

« ça alors. » dit Mike

_bravo Mike, excellente répartie, comme d'habitude_. Pensais-je.

« Emmet est toujours avec elle ? » demanda Edward

« oui. Ils avaient besoin de mettre certaines choses au point tous les deux je pense. C'est pour ça que je les ai laissé ensemble, et que je suis descendu vous expliquer. »

« ok »

Alice n'était toujours pas revenue avec nous. Elle restait prostrée dans la même position depuis le début, et son regard était perdu tellement elle était dans ses pensées.

« Alice, ça va ? » lui demandais-je

Elle n'eut aucune réaction.

« Alice ? »

J'agitais la main devant ses yeux et elle reprit finalement conscience.

« Hein ? qu'est ce qui y a ? »

« tu vas bien ? »

« oh, euh, oui, bien-sûr que je vais bien voyons, pourquoi ça n'irait pas, y aurait il une raison pour que je n'aille pas bien ? est ce que quelqu'un veut autre chose à boire ? je vais aller rechercher des boissons. Oh et puis il va falloir du charbon de bois aussi, nous avons laissé le barbecue s'éteindre. »

Je la vis se lever et partir en direction de la cuisine sans me jeter un regard. Elle avait parler à une vitesse…enchaînant les phrases l'une après l'autre, sans prendre le temps de respirer. Je ne la connaissait que trop bien. Elle était manifestement bouleversée. Je m'excusais auprès des autres en prétextant aller aider Alice à prendre les boissons et parti la rejoindre.

« Alice… »

« non, Bella, je te l'ai dit, je vais bien. Il n'y a rien d'autre à ajouter. Tout va très bien. »

« Alice, tu oublies à qui tu t'adresses. Tu peux peut-être réussir à faire croire ça à Mike, mais pas à moi, je te connais par cœur. »

« Bella, je te répète que je vais bien, ok ? alors maintenant va rejoindre Edward, j'arrive avec les boissons. »

« Alice… »

« Bella je t'en supplie, arrêtes et fais ce que je te dis »

Je soupirais de frustration. C'était une vraie tête de mule et je savais que si elle avait décidé de ne rien me dire, elle s'en tiendrait à sa décision, quelque soit ce que je pouvais lui dire pour la faire parler. Je me résignais donc pour cette fois, mais ne renonçais pas définitivement.

« très bien. Veux tu que je prenne quelque chose pour t'aider ? »

« non, merci. Ça va aller »

Je repartis donc les mains vides vers le jardin. Mike, Angéla et Ben, discutaient ensemble près du barbecue. Edward vint à ma rencontre et m'enlaça.

« ça va ? »

« oui, je vais bien, ne t'inquiètes pas »

« tu es sûre ? »

« je t'assure que oui. Et puis maintenant que je suis dans tes bras, c'est parfait. »

« a votre service jeune demoiselle. Mes bras sont là pour vous. Vous n'avez qu'à demander »

« je ne manquerais pas de m'en souvenir… »

Il m'adressa son petit sourire en coin et je fondis sur place. Il vint chatouiller mon nez avec le sien avant de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je ne pu m'empêcher d'approfondir ce baiser en pressant sa nuque. Il pressa quant à lui mes reins afin de rapprocher mon corps du sien. Sa langue vint caresser mes lèvres et la mienne vint la caresser en retour. Notre baiser dura tant qu'il nous était possible de ne pas respirer. Lorsqu'il fut rompu, Edward posa son front contre le mien et nous reprîmes notre souffle petit à petit.

« hum, j'ai hâte que la soirée se termine… » me dit il ensuite

Je souris. A croire qu'il avait lu dans mes pensées !

« ah bon ? pourquoi ? »

« parce que j'ai envie d'être seul avec toi. »

« vraiment !! »

Edward me regarda surpris. J'avais pourtant la réputation d'être une horrible menteuse, mais apparemment en ce moment il était incapable de dire si je rigolais ou non.

« pas toi ? »

Je le regardais en faisant semblant de réfléchir avant de répondre à sa question.

« eh bien…vois tu…je ne sais pas trop encore. »

« oh »

Il relâcha un peu son étreinte et je pu voir la tristesse dans ses yeux. Je me sentais aussitôt mal à l'aise à cause de ce que je venais de faire. Edward commença à s'éloigner de moi, mais je l'en empêchais.

« Je ne sais pas trop encore, mais je pense qu'un autre baiser pourrait m'aider à prendre ma décision… »

Je lui souriais ouvertement, contente malgré tout de l'avoir fait marcher. Il me sourit à son tours et rapprocha son visage du mien. Il m'embrassa langoureusement, à telle point que j'oubliais que nous n'étions pas seuls. Ses lèvres quittèrent ensuite les miennes puis allèrent dans mon cou afin de m'infliger la plus douce des tortures. Lorsqu'il arriva à mon oreille, il murmura :

« vous êtes une vraie diablesse mademoiselle Swan, mais je me vengerai, tu peux me croire !!! »

« j'y compte bien ! ce serait moins drôle sinon… »

Il éclata de rire avant de m'emmener vers les autres. Je fus étonné qu'Alice ne soit toujours pas revenue de la cuisine. Je demandais alors à Edward d'aller voir si tout allait bien.

Il s'exécuta, et reparti en direction de la maison. Il revint me voir environ dix minutes plus tard l'air totalement paniqué.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? tout va bien ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. Alice est introuvable. »

« comment ? »

« je l'ai cherché partout. Dans chacune des pièces de la maison, et elle n'y est pas. »

« tu es allé voir dans ma chambre ? peut être qu'elle a rejoint Emmet. »

« non, c'est la seule pièce que je n'ai pas faite. Je ne voulais pas les déranger. »

Angéla, Ben et Mike nous regardaient sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait. Néanmoins ils comprirent l'essentiel.

« Allons voir Emmet. »

Edward et moi nous dirigeâmes vers ma chambre. Je frappais à la porte avant d'entrer.

« Emmet, Léah, est ce qu'Alice est avec vous ? »

« non. Pourquoi ? » me répondit celui ci

« Edward, va voir dans le garage si ça voiture est là s'il te plait. »

« inutile, j'en viens, elle n'y est pas » nous dit Angéla en nous rejoignant.

« Bella, qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Je crois qu'Alice est partie. Elle me disait le contraire mais elle n'était pas bien après que j'ai expliqué à tout le monde qui était Léah. Mais elle m'a affirmé que ça allait alors je l'ai laissé tranquille. Apparemment je n'aurais pas dû. »

Emmet se leva et couru dans chacune des pièces de la maison.

« J'ai déjà vérifié partout Emmet, elle n'est plus là. »

« Mais c'est sa maison, elle ne peut pas s'être évaporée comme ça, et sans raison en plus »

« tu apprendras qu'Alice est totalement imprévisible. » lui dis-je

« Bella il faut qu'on la retrouve. »

Nous nous retrouvâmes tous au salon. Il fut décidé que Mike et Léah partiraient en direction de Port Angeles et que Angéla et Ben resteraient à la maison des Cullen au cas où Alice rentrerait. Tyler resterait également et serait chargé d'appeler le portable d'Alice sans arrêt jusqu'à ce qu'elle réponde. Emmet, Edward et moi, allions parcourir Forks et les lieux habituels dans lesquels Alice allait, afin d'essayer de la retrouver.

« Je vais appeler l'adjoint de mon père afin de lui dire, on ne sait jamais. Il pourrait la croiser au cours d'une de ses patrouilles. »

Nous quittâmes donc la maison. Edward prit le volant, Emmet s'installa à coté de lui et je m'installai à l'arrière.

« par où commence t on ? » demanda Edward

« commence par chez moi. Alice a une clef et sait qu'il n'y a personne. Si elle a envie d'être seule, elle a très bien pu y aller. »

« Mais bordel, pourquoi aurait elle eu envie d'être seule ? »

« Je n'en sais rien Emmet. Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai vu que quelque chose clochait mais elle n'a pas voulu m'en parler. »

« et bien tu aurais dû insister. »

Edward gronda légèrement en entendant Emmet me parler sur ce ton.

« Emmet…Bella n'y ai pour rien, alors s'il te plait calme toi. On est tous inquiet. »

Je vis Emmet se pincer l'arrête du nez, et prendre une grande inspiration.

« tu as raison Edward. Pardon Grenouille. Je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça. C'est juste que je ne comprend pas et… »

« Je sais nounours et je ne t'en veux pas. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, on va la retrouver. »

« est ce que… »

« quoi ? »

« non rien. »

« Emmet qu'est ce qui y a ? »

« eh bien, tu sais si vraiment quelque chose de grave était arrivé pour qu'elle n'aille pas bien, est ce qu'elle serait capable de… »

« faire une bêtise ? »

« oui »

« non. Alice n'est pas comme ça. »

« très bien. C'est une bonne nouvelle. »

« Ne commence pas à penser au pire, tu veux ? je te promets qu'on va la retrouver. Je connais Alice par cœur. »

« je te crois Bells. Je te crois. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être inquiet. J'ai déjà perdu trop de gens que j'aimais pour ne pas l'être. »

« je sais nounours mais ça n'arrivera pas avec Alice. »

Je mis une main sur son épaule et il posa sa main par dessus la mienne. Il était vraiment inquiet.

POV EMMET

Je ne comprenais absolument pas ce qui avait pu pousser Alice à partir de chez elle comme ça, mais j'étais extrêmement inquiet. Bien que je suppose qu'elle soit capable de prendre soin d'elle même, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire qu'elle était fragile. Sa minceur et sa taille ne jouait pas en sa faveur sur ce coup là. Si jamais elle faisait une mauvaise rencontre…

« Bella tu as prévenu l'adjoint de ton père ? »

« non pas encore. Je vais l'appeler. »

Je la vis prendre son téléphone portable mais je l'arrêtais pour lui passer le mien.

« Je veux garder la ligne libre au cas où Mike ou Angéla appelle. Ils n'ont que ton numéro. »

Elle prit mon portable sans discuter et appela l'adjoint de police. Je l'entendis vaguement parler et raconter la situation à celui ci. J'étais trop parti dans mes pensées pour saisir toute la conversation.

Alice… je m'étais tellement attaché à cette fille en si peu de temps que ça m'effrayait quelque peu au début. Mais là maintenant, je n'avais envie que d'une chose, la serrer dans mes bras et lui dire que je l'aimais. Car oui, je l'aimais. C'était peut être rapide mais c'était la réalité, et je venais de le comprendre.

En y repensant la soirée n'avait pas été vraiment bonne. Sauf le moment de mon explication avec Léah, lorsque Bella nous avait laissé seuls. Le reste avait été une succession de cauchemars, jusqu'à l'apothéose avec la « disparition » d'Alice.

« Emmet !!! »

La voix de Bella me fit reprendre conscience.

« oui »

« John va patrouiller du coté du Lycée et du gymnase, nous n'irons donc pas de ce coté là. Ça va nous faire gagner du temps. »

« très bien. »

Nous restâmes silencieux le reste du temps jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions chez Bella.

« sa voiture n'est pas là. » dit Edward

« allons jeter un coup d'œil quand même, on ne sait jamais. »

Nous sortîmes tous les trois. Bella ouvrit la porte de chez elle, et nous nous engouffrâmes à l'intérieur.

« Alice ? »

« Alice, si tu es là répond nous s'il te plait »

La maison était silencieuse. Nous nous séparâmes afin de fouiller un maximum les lieux en un minimum de temps. Bella finit par le garage mais Alice n'était pas là.

Nous nous retrouvâmes donc de nouveau dans la voiture.

« où allons nous maintenant ? » demanda Edward

« attend que je réfléchisse. » lui répondit Bella.

Après quelques secondes, elle se mit à réfléchir à voix haute.

« bon vu l'heure qu'il est, ça élimine pas mal de solution possible. Elle ne peut pas être au centre commercial puisqu'il est fermé. Elle ne peut pas non plus être allée au magasin de fripes qu'elle aime tant puisqu'il est fermé aussi. Mike n'a pas l'air de l'avoir retrouvé pour l'instant mais honnêtement je ne pense pas qu'elle soit parti en direction de Port Angeles. »

Je vis Bella prendre tout à coup son téléphone portable et composer un numéro.

« Angéla ? c'est Bella. pas de nouvelle ? »

…

« peux tu me rendre un petit service, s'il te plait ? »

…

« j'ai besoin que tu ailles dans la chambre d'Alice. Dit moi quand tu y es. »

…

« ok. regardes dans son dressing. Tu as six tiroirs à gauche et trois tiroirs à droite. Ce ne sont que des tiroirs à chaussures, et si Alice n'a pas changé, ils doivent tous être pleins. J'ai besoin que tu les ouvres et que tu regardes si tu trouves sa paire de basket. N'ai pas peur de tout sortir en vrac je rangerai plus tard. Mais il faut que tu sois sûre de ta réponse. »

Il ne se passa rien pendant un petit moment. Bella attendait manifestement de connaître la réponse d'Angéla.

« Edward prend la direction de la nationale 35 s'il te plait. »

Je vis Edward pianoté sur le GPS de sa voiture puis redémarrer, sans aller trop vite cependant au cas où Bella changerait de direction au dernier moment.

« Angéla ? tu les trouves ou pas ? »

…

« tu es sûre ? »

…

« peux tu regarder également dans la salle de bain, et dans le garage, s'il te plait. »

il y eut un nouveau silence puis :

« ok, parfait. Je crois que je sais où elle est. Merci Angéla. Je te rappelle dès qu'on l'a retrouvée. »

Bella raccrocha, et retourna son attention vers moi.

« J'aurais dû y penser avant, je suis désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps. »

« Bells, où allons nous ? »

« à la plage de la Push. C'était notre repère à Alice et moi lorsque l'une de nous n'allait pas bien. Il y a une falaise au bout de la plage et Alice et moi aimions bien y grimper afin d'écouter le bruit des vagues qui s'échouaient contre. »

« tu crois vraiment qu'elle est là bas ? »

« j'en suis presque sûre. Si j'en crois Angéla, elle a prit ses baskets, et Alice ne met jamais ses baskets. C'est un crime contre la mode selon elle de mettre des baskets pour autre chose que de faire du sport. Sauf quand il s'agissait de grimper le long des rochers et du chemin caillouteux afin d'atteindre la falaise. »

Je priais pour que Bella ait raison et que mon Alice soit là bas. Edward suivit les indications de Bella, car son GPS ne connaissait pas l'adresse de la plage. Nous y arrivâmes 25 minutes plus tard, et je fus instantanément soulagé en entrant sur le parking puisque je vis la voiture d'Alice stationnée.

Je sortais en trombe de la voiture avant même qu'Edward ne l'ai arrêté complètement, et je fonçais vers la voiture d'Alice afin de vérifier si elle était à l'intérieur. Mais il n'y avait personne.

Bella retira ses chaussures et nous courions tous les trois le long de la plage afin d'en atteindre l'extrémité.

Une fois arrivés, Bella nous arrêta.

« Emmet, Edward, je ne peux pas y grimper avec vous, je ne suis pas chaussée pour et je ne peux pas non plus y aller nu pied, je me blesserais à coup sûr. Allez y tous les deux, je vous attendrai. Envoyé moi un texto une fois là haut pour me dire si vous l'avez retrouvé ou pas. »

« je ne vais pas te laisser seule ici, Bella. on ne sait jamais. »

« très bien. Edward tu reste avec Bella. Moi je monte pour voir si je trouve Alice. Mon dieu, Bella j'espère que tu as raison et qu'elle est là haut. »

« j'en suis sûre à 95%. »

« ok alors à tout à l'heure vous deux. »

Je laissais ainsi Bella et Edward sur la plage et commençais à grimper le long des rochers. Après environ cinq minutes à crapahuter comme ça j'atteignais enfin un véritable chemin. La progression était rendue difficile parce qu'il faisait nuit et je n'avais pas du tout envie de risquer de me rompre le cou en allant trop vite. Une fois sur le chemin j'accélérais néanmoins la cadence.

J'arrivais finalement au sommet de la falaise et voyait immédiatement Alice. Elle était assise par terre, les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine, et le front posé sur celles ci. Elle ne m'avait pas entendu arriver apparemment. J'envoyais un texto à Bella afin de la rassurer puis me dirigeait vers Alice. Une fois arrivée près d'elle, je remarquais que son corps était secoué de spasme. Elle pleurait…

« Alice »

…

« Alice, chérie, pourquoi pleures tu ? »

« laisse moi tranquille Emmet. »

« il en est hors de question. Je viens de traverser la moitié de la ville pour te retrouver alors ne compte pas sur moi pour simplement tourner les talons et te laisser. »

…

« Allez, Ali, dit moi ce qui ne va pas, s'il te plait » dis-je en m'asseyant à ses cotés

« je suppose que tu es venu m'annoncer que tout était fini entre nous, c'est ça, et bien ne te donne pas cette peine, c'est moi qui te rend ta liberté. »

« tu…tu veux rompre ? »

« oui »

« mais pourquoi ? qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour que tu réagisses comme ça ? »

« rien, c'est fini c'est tout. »

« je refuse »

« quoi ? »

« tu m'as bien entendu, je refuse. Il y a trois heures tu me défendais contre l'autre sangsue et maintenant tu veux rompre, il va falloir me donner une meilleure explication que _c'est fini c'est tout_. »

« oh Emmet, arrêtes tu veux, je sais très bien que tu vas retourner avec Rosalie. Tu étais amoureux d'elle alors que nous ne sommes ensemble que depuis quelques jours. Maintenant que tu as un moyen de la revoir, je suis sûre que je ne ferai pas le poids très longtemps alors autant arrêter tout de suite. »

« mais ça ne va pas ? je n'ai aucunement l'intention de renouer avec Rosalie, ni même de la revoir. Mon histoire avec elle est terminée, et j'ai définitivement tournée la page. Je suis avec toi maintenant et tu ne vas pas te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement crois moi. »

Alice leva enfin la tête et me regarda, comme pour chercher la vérité dans mes yeux.

« tu ne vas pas retourner avec Rosalie ? »

« non »

« tu le jures ? »

« oui. J'ai été très clair sur ce point lorsque j'ai discuté avec Léah. Cela ne servirait à rien que je la revois. Quand nous étions ensemble j'ai souvent tenté de lui faire comprendre qu'elle se trompait au sujet de Bella et moi mais elle a toujours été aveuglée par sa jalousie. Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle changerait d'avis maintenant. Et puis je n'ai pas envie de te faire du mal. Tu es mon Alice, mon petit démon toujours joyeux, j'ai horreur de te voir pleurer comme tu le fais en ce moment. »

Elle passa sa paume de main contre son visage afin d'essuyer ses larmes et me regarda à nouveau.

« Emmet, tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre. Je sais que cette conversation était privé mais… »

« mais tu meurs d'envie de savoir ce que Léah et moi nous nous sommes dit »

« oui »

« je n'ai rien à te cacher, je te l'ai déjà dit. Elle s'est excusée auprès de moi pour avoir incité Rosalie à réagir comme ça. Je lui ai moi même expliqué pourquoi je n'avais pas choisi sa sœur plutôt que ma meilleure amie. Je ne lui ai pas raconté tous les détails de mon histoire, mais juste que j'avais perdu mes parents à cause d'une fille et que ma seule famille aujourd'hui était Bella. Elle a comprit ma réaction. Je lui ai demandé comment Rosalie allait et elle m'a avoué qu'elle n'allait pas bien au début, qu'elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à se remettre de notre rupture et qu'elle avait même risqué de se tuer parce qu'elle avait arrêté de se nourrir pendant un moment. Elle est vraiment allée loin apparemment. Mais Léah m'a dit qu'elle allait mieux maintenant et qu'elle recommençait à collectionner les hommes comme avant. Léah m'a dit que si je voulais la revoir, elle ferait en sorte de l'amener ici et de lui expliquer d'elle même que Rosalie s'était trompée sur Bella. Elle m'a dit que le fait de voir Bella avec Edward aiderait sûrement. Mais je lui ai dit que je ne souhaitais absolument pas la revoir, que pour moi c'était de l'histoire ancienne. Bien sûr elle a beaucoup compté pour moi à une époque mais l'on s'est plus déchiré qu'aimé quand on y repense, et j'ai fini en disant à Léah que je n'aimais plus du tout Rosalie, que maintenant j'étais amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. La discussion s'est arrêtée là puisque Edward et Bella sont venus me dire que tu étais partie. »

Alice me regardait toujours mais elle ne prononça aucun mot quand j'eu terminé. Je décidais donc d'appuyer encore une fois.

« chérie, mon histoire avec Rosalie est entièrement terminée. La boucle est bouclée. C'est avec toi que je suis maintenant et c'est uniquement avec toi que je veux être. Il faut que tu me crois. »

« je…je te crois »

J'approchais doucement mon visage du sien pour lui laisser le temps de me stopper si jamais elle le souhaitait, puis je déposais un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Ma bouche resta contre ses lèvres même une fois le baiser rompu.

« Alice, je t'aime. »

Elle sursauta et éloigna son visage du mien.

« qu'as tu dit ? »

« je t'aime »

Elle resta bouche bée pendant quelques secondes, comme si elle était en état de choc, puis un ouragan vint me frapper d'un seul coup. Elle s'était jetée sur moi et parcourait mon visage de baisers tout en murmurant des je t'aime aussi. Nos lèvres finissent par se trouver afin d'échanger le plus fabuleux des baisers.

A bout de souffle, nous finissions par le rompre et Alice s'installa dans mes bras.

« j'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre »

« Alice, tu ne me perdras pas. Je te garantie que tu vas devoir me supporter encore un bon bout de temps. Mais il faut que tu me promettes une chose. »

« laquelle ? »

« ne refait plus jamais ça. Si je te fais du mal d'une quelconque manière ou si tu as le moindre doute à mon sujet, viens m'en parler. J'ai été trop inquiet. Ne disparaît plus comme ça s'il te plait »

« je te le promets. Je suis désolée d'avoir réagit comme ça mais sur le moment j'ai eu tellement peur que je n'ai pas pensé un seul instant que l'issue pourrait m'être favorable. J'étais persuadée que tu étais toujours amoureux de Rosalie. »

« je t'assure que non »

« je le sais maintenant »

« très bien »

Nous échangeâmes à nouveau un baiser puis un Je t'aime.

« chérie ? »

« oui ? »

« est ce que…euh »

« oui ? qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« est ce que nous pourrions rapidement descendre de cette falaise ? »

« si tu veux oui, mais on est bien là »

« euh bah moi vois tu pas trop….en fait, euh…j'ai le vertige…et je ne me sens pas bien mais alors pas bien du tout là… »

Sans pitié, Alice éclata de rire.

« ça alors, moi qui pensait que mon gros nounours n'avait peur de rien !! »

« oh désolé de casser le mythe, mais tu serais surprise si tu savais de quoi j'ai peur ! »

« de quoi ? »

« je te raconterai plus tard, sinon tu vas t'enfuir en courant ! »

Elle rigola à nouveau mais n'insista pas cependant.

« s'il te plait Alice, il faut vraiment qu'on descende là. En plus Edward et Bella nous attendent en bas. »

« ok, allons y »

Nous reprîmes le chemin de la plage. Heureusement pour moi la descente commençait sur un chemin qui me garantissait un minimum d'équilibre. J'aurais été incapable de le faire s'il n'y avait eut que des rochers.

Arrivés au sol, nous retrouvâmes Bella et Edward allongés sur le sable. Ils s'étaient endormis tous les deux. Alice les réveilla doucement pour une fois et nous reprîmes la voiture pour rentrer.

_**Alors ? verdict ?vous aviez été nombreux à dire dans vos messages que la copine de Mike serait Rosalie. Pour être honnête, c'était ce que j'avais prévu de faire au départ, mais finalement j'ai décidé de vous surprendre un peu. J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçues... **_

_**Pour me le faire savoir, comme d'habitude petit bouton vert.**_

_**J'ai fait une sorte de sondage sur mon autre fic que j'aimerai faire ici aussi. J'aimerai connaître un peu mieux mes lecteurs (s'il y en a) et mes lectrices. J'avais donc demandé à chaque personne lisant le chapitre de me laisser une review en me disant si c'etait un homme ou une femme et son age. Je vous demanderai donc de faire la même chose si vous voulez bien vous prêter au jeu. Je vous donnerai les résultats au début du prochain chapitre. **_

_**Encore une fois merci à toutes et à tous pour votre fidélité à mon histoire et à bientôt.**_

_**Doubi**_


	15. Chapter 15

Hello everybody !!!

Désolée d'avance pour celles à qui je viens de faire une fausse joie… Kline je pense à toi tout particulièrement quand je dis ça….

En effet ceci n'est pas un chapitre, malheureusement pour moi…

Mon pc a décidé de faire des siennes en ce moment et depuis une quinzaine de jours, mon écran est complètement flou par moment ce qui fait qu'il est impossible pour moi de lire et encore moins d'écrire dessus.

Heureusement pour moi, mon mari possède un iPhone et je peux grâce à cela lire vos messages et les fics que j'aime.

Je ne vous oublie par pour autant et j'écris le prochain chapitre des deux fics sur papier en attendant que le problème de mon pc soit résolu. Mais c'est chiant et ça me prend bcp plus de temps parce que je tape sur clavier bcp plus vite que je n'écris sur papier du coup mes idées se mélangent un peu et je suis souvent peu satisfaite de ce que je fais…

Parfois mon ordi me laisse quelques heures de répit et j'en profite pour taper ce que j'ai écrit mais je ne sais pas dans combien de temps je pourrais poster. Je ferai mon maximum pour ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps.

J'espère que le lapse de temps durant lequel vous devrez patienter ne vous dérangera pas trop et que vous ne m'oublierez pas…

Je vous embrasse tous très fort et j'espère vous donner des nouvelles rapidement.

PS : vous pouvez continuer à me laisser des messages si vous avez des idées ou des envies particulière pour la suite de l'une ou de mes deux fics. Je les lirai tous sans exception et y réfléchirais.

Malheureusement je ne pourrais pas vous répondre, parce que j'ai essayé une fois de rédiger une réponse avec l'iPhone et ça a été une galère… mais sachez que j'aime énormément ce que je fais et que je suis bien décidée à finir mes histoires, coûte que coûte !!!!

Ce n'est pas un PC en mauvais état qui m'arrêtera !!! foi de Doubi !!! lol

Bye.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Bonjour à toutes. Me revoici après un long moment d'absence et je tiens à m'en excuser.**_

_**Sachez que mon ordinateur a définitivement rendu l'âme. Après des adieux déchirants, j'ai eu la chance de pouvoir me faire prêter un ordinateur de substitution. J'ai alors décidé de me faire pardonner le plus rapidement auprès de vous et de vous offrir ce chapitre. Je tiens à vous dire qu'il n'a rien à voir avec ce que j'avais prévu au départ mais toujours dans le vœu de récompenser celles qui auront su être patiente et qui sont toujours là malgré cette longue absence.**_

_**Enfin je souhaite vous remercier encore une fois pour vos nombreux messages auxquels malheureusement je n'ai pas pu répondre.**_

_**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve à la fin de ce chapitre.**_

Lorsque je me réveillais ce matin, j'étais complètement groguie. Edward et moi nous étions endormis sur le sable de la plage pendant qu'Emmet discutait avec Alice.

Lorsqu'ils nous avaient réveillés, nous étions rentrés à la maison et avions dit au revoir à ceux qui étaient encore là. Nous leur avions promis de refaire une soirée avant la fin des vacances afin de pouvoir réparer celle-ci qui soyons honnête n'avait pas été une grande réussite.

Nous avions fini par aller nous coucher. Emmet et Alice mourraient d'impatience de se retrouver seuls. Ca se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

Edward était monté avec moi et nous étions restés un peu dans le couloir à nous regarder.

Il m'avait embrassé lentement, puis s'était reculé et m'avait souhaité une bonne nuit.

J'étais restée là, choquée pendant quelques instants.

« Où comptes tu aller comme ça ? » lui avais je demandé en le retenant par le bras.

« je vais me coucher »

« Edward, est ce que j'ai dit ou fait quelque chose de mal ? »

« Non voyons, pourquoi ? »

« Et bien…je…je pensais que tu viendrais dormir avec moi…et toi tu….tu ne le fais pas alors… »

Il se mit à rire ce qui me vexa un peu je dois l'avouer.

« Qu'est ce qui te fais rire cette fois ci ? »

« Eh bien, nous nous compliquons un peu la vie je crois. J'ai très envie de venir dormir avec toi. J'en crève d'envie en fait. Te serrer dans mes bras toute la nuit…j'en meurs d'envie. Mais je ne voulais pas te forcer et je ne savais pas si tu étais prête alors… »

« Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir simplement dit que tu voulais venir dormir avec moi et me demander si j'étais d'accord, plutôt que de faire les questions et les réponses tout seul ? »

« Parce que je ne sais pas faire simple quand je peux faire compliquer, peut être ? »

Il me fit son petit sourire en coin qui me faisait tant d'effet et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire aussi.

« Alors faisons simple et dépêches toi d'aller chercher tes affaires. »

« Oui madame. »

Je l'embrassais rapidement avant de le regarder s'éloigner. Je rentrais dans ma chambre et regardais rapidement ce qui m'entourait afin de vérifier que rien de _compromettant_ ne se trouvait là.

Après un bref passage par la salle de bain pour me brosser les dents, je revêtais mon short et mon débardeur pour dormir et revenait dans ma chambre. Edward m'attendait, assis sur le lit.

« Tu dors de quel coté ? »

Cette fois ci c'est moi qui me mettais à rire.

« On dirait un vieux couple !!! »

« Oui c'est vrai. »

« Je n'ai pas de côté préféré puisque je suis habituée à dormir seule et à pouvoir m'étaler en travers du lit comme ça me chante. Alors met toi ou tu veux. »

« ok »

Il s'allongea et je vins le rejoindre. Une fois allongée à ses côtés, le stress commença à me gagner. J'avais clairement envie de passer la nuit dans les bras d'Edward, mais je n'étais clairement pas prête à faire quoi que ce soit de sexuel avec lui. Mais lui, qu'attendait il de moi ? espérait il qu'il se passe quelque chose maintenant ?

« Edward… »

« Oui ? »

« je… »

« Bella regarde moi. »

Il passa son pouce sur mes sourcils et mon visage se détendit suite à son geste. Je tournais la tête vers lui et plongeais mes yeux dans les siens.

« Edward… »

« chuuut. Bella écoutes moi. Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de te sauter dessus ce soir, rassures toi. Tout ce que je veux pour l'instant, c'est pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras et être à tes cotés quand tu vas t'endormir et quand tu te réveilleras demain matin. Je n'attends absolument rien de toi d'accord ? Et je te répète une fois encore que jamais je ne te forcerai à faire quoi que ce soit contre ta volonté. J'attendrai que tu sois prête à me faire ce cadeau Bella. Je ne veux pas que tu sois gênée pour quoi que ce soit à cause de moi et je te supplie de me faire confiance. »

Il avait caressé tendrement ma joue tout le long de son monologue et mon cœur n'avait cessé d'accélérer ses battements.

« Merci Edward. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais tu sembles toujours trouver les mots pour envoyer valser toutes mes inquiétudes. Tu ne m'aurais pas caché quelque chose d'ailleurs ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« J'ai l'impression que tu arrives à lire dans mes pensées. Tu arrives toujours à savoir ce qui me tracasse et à trouver ce dont j'ai besoin. »

Il se mit à rire une nouvelle fois.

« Je te jure que je ne t'ai rien caché de tel Bella. »

Je prenais son visage en coupe dans mes mains et approchais mes lèvres des siennes afin de l'embrasser tendrement, espérant lui faire passer dans ce baiser toutes les émotions que je ressentais quand j'étais auprès de lui.

« je t'aime Bella »

« Je t'aime aussi…et Edward ? »

« Hum ? »

« Je te fais confiance. »

Nous nous étions endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Edward avait tenu sa parole et ne m'avait pas sauté dessus bien au contraire. Il s'était contenté de m'embrasser très chastement sans chercher à approfondir davantage. Il n'avait pas spécialement cherché à me toucher.

Et bordel de merde, j'étais frustrée !!!!!

Oui je sais c'est moi qui avais mis les barrières, alors vous êtes en droit de me dire que je n'ai que ce que je mérite et que si je veux plus et ben c'est à moi de faire tomber les barrières… mais le fait de repenser à notre séance de bisou après le bronzage d'hier me torturait si je comparais avec le baiser de bonne nuit qu'Edward m'avait donnée juste avant de me souhaiter une bonne nuit.

Le sentiment de frustration était toujours présent quand je me réveillais ce matin et je dirai même qu'il était accentué. Je mis quelques secondes pour émerger comme toujours et mon dos me faisait un peu souffrir à cause de la partie sieste sur la plage. Mais j'étais heureuse parce que je sentais que j'étais dans les bras d'Edward.

Toutefois le fait de le sentir si proche de moi sans pouvoir l'embrasser, le toucher, et sans qu'il ne m'embrasse ou me touche, me rendait folle.

Je le sentis bouger sous mon corps et je relevais la tête afin de le regarder.

Il était en train de se réveiller doucement. Je le sentais s'étirer et son esprit prit peu à peu conscience de ma présence. Il ouvrit alors les yeux et me souri.

« Bonjour mon ange. »

« Bonjour belle demoiselle. »

« Bien dormi ? »

« Merveilleusement bien. Et toi ? »

« Plutôt pas mal également. »

Sa main vint caresser ma joue et je me réhaussais quelque peu afin de pouvoir l'embrasser. Ses lèvres…. J'avais pensé à ses lèvres dès que j'avais ouvert les yeux. Elles me manquaient dès que je ne les touchais pas pendant plus de dix minutes d'affilées. Et là je venais de passer plusieurs heures sans les toucher. Autant dire que je n'en pouvais plu d'attendre.

Je me jetais presque sur lui afin de pouvoir combler ma frustration. Lorsque nous dûmes mettre fin à notre baiser, nous étions tous les deux à bout de souffle.

« Wahou. Que me vaut un tel baiser ? »

« Hum, je voulais juste te dire bonjour de la bonne manière. Et puis tu m'as manqué. Ne pas pouvoir t'embrasser pendant plusieurs heures… je ne suis pas normale… à croire que je suis droguée tellement j'ai besoin de ma dose de baiser pour me sentir bien !!! »

Il se mit à sourire.

« tu n'aimes pas spécialement la frustration liée au manque n'est ce pas ? »

« je déteste ça ! »

nous nous mîmes à rire ensemble avant qu'il ne se déplace un peu dans le lit afin d'être à ma hauteur.

« as-tu réussi à rattraper cela en un seul baiser, ou en faudrait il plusieurs avant que tu ne sois comblée ? »

« oh il en faudra des tonnes !!! j'ai des heures à rattraper !!! »

« qu'est ce que je devrais dire moi ??!!!! j'ai des années de manque à combler ! »

« bah alors qu'est ce que t'attend ? »

il ne se fit pas prier et combla la distance entre nous. Avant que je ne comprenne davantage ce qui se passait Edward m'avait fait basculer sur le dos et s'était placer au dessus de moi, ses jambes entre les miennes, comme hier.

Son baiser se fit d'abord tendre, mais il s'intensifia au fur et à mesure. Ses lèvres dérivèrent ensuite vers mon cou et une nouvelle fois ceci causa ma perte. Dès que ses lèvres touchèrent ma zone sensible, j'oubliais instantanément mon nom, mon prénom, et l'endroit où j'étais. Tout ce que j'étais capable de comprendre et d'intégrer dans mon esprit, était le plaisir qu'Edward était en train de me donner. Je ne pu retenir davantage le gémissement qui perlait au bord de mes lèvres depuis déjà quelques temps et je sentis le sourire d'Edward sur ma peau. Mes bras allèrent se poser sur sa taille et je saisi ainsi les bords de son T-shirt. Je remontais ensuite mes mains jusque ses épaules et il m'aida afin de le lui retirer.

Je posais ensuite mes mains sur son torse et faisait quelques allées et venues avant de les faire passer dans son dos et de le caresser le long de sa colonne vertébrale tandis qu'il reprenait ses baisers.

« Edward… »

il prit ma bouche dans un baiser passionné avant d'attraper à son tour les bords de mon débardeur. Il se redressa un peu et me regarda afin d'avoir mon approbation avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Je le devançais en retirant moi-même mon débardeur. Puis je posais ma bouche sur la sienne et nos langues se mirent à se caresser tout comme nos mains caressaient nos corps respectifs.

« Bella…si tu savais à quel point je t'aime. Ta peau est si douce que je ne me lasserai jamais de l'embrasser »

« ne t'arrêtes jamais dans ce cas. »

il me regarda intensément et tout ce que je pu voir me conforta dans l'amour que je ressentais pour lui.

« dis moi ce que tu veux Bella. Dis moi ce que je peux faire et ce que je ne peux pas faire. Dis moi de quoi tu as envie. »

« Edward… »

Il était en train de me torturer. Doucement mais c'était le cas. J'étais extrêmement timide et jamais je ne me serais imaginer dire tout haut ce que je pensais tout bas…du moins en matière de sexe.

« Bella… dis moi s'il te plait. »

« Fais ce que tu veux de moi… » lâchais je enfin.

« tu es sûre ? »

« oui. J'ai envie…Edward…j'ai envie que tu me touches, j'ai envie que tu m'embrasses…j'ai envie… »

« continues Bella. De quoi d'autre as-tu envie ? »

« de te sentir. J'ai envie de sentir ton corps contre le mien. Je ne sais pas si je suis réellement prête à aller jusqu'au bout mais je sais que je ne veux pas que tu t'arrêtes. Je ne veux pas être privée de tes baisers ni de tes mains sur mon corps. J'ai juste peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de ce que tu es en droit d'attendre d'une relation avec quelqu'un. Je n'ai aucune expérience et…j'ai peur de te décevoir…. »

« oh mon dieu Bella. Stupide petite Bella… je ne pourrais jamais être déçu par toi. Je t'aime. Le fait que tu me laisses te toucher ainsi et t'embrasser ainsi est déjà un merveilleux cadeau en soi. Je sais que tu n'as aucune expérience mais je ne suis pas contre le fait d'être ton professeur, bien au contraire. Bien sûr j'ai envie de te faire l'amour mais pouvoir t'embrasser et te toucher est déjà largement plus que tout ce que j'ai eu durant ces huit dernières années. Et je suis prêt à m'en contenter pour l'instant. En fait je suis prêt à m'en contenter tant que tu ne voudras pas plus de moi. »

je ne lui répondais pas et me jetais sur lui dès qu'il eut arrêter de parler. Nous nous embrassâmes langoureusement et passionnément et mes gémissements reprirent de plus belle. Ses lèvres et ses mains étaient magiques. Je ne pouvais le nier. Chaque baiser, chaque toucher, me rendait un peu plus envieuse d'en avoir plus.

Après avoir honorer ma bouche et mon cou, ce qui en soit avait suffi à me faire perdre la tête, Edward s'attacha à flatter ma poitrine. Sa main droite caressait tendrement mon sein gauche tandis qu'il m'embrassait le droit. Sa langue…mon dieu sa langue me donnait des frissons. Les papillons dans mon estomac avaient refait leur apparition, tout comme l'étrange chaleur dans mon ventre. Lorsque sa langue commença à caresser mon mamelon, et que ses dents vinrent le mordiller légèrement, mon dos s'arqua sans que je lui en ai donner l'ordre, et un nouveau gémissement m'échappa. Edward s'attaque alors à faire subir la même torture à mon autre sein. S'en était trop pour mon ptit cœur. Ma respiration se faisait hachée et j'avais la tête qui tourne. Je ressentais des tonnes d'émotions toutes plus forte les unes que les autres sans pouvoir contrôler quoi que ce soit. Mais je ne voulais pas contrôler. Je voulais m'abandonner. Je voulais perdre tout le contrôle que ma raison m'imposait et me laisser totalement aller dans les bras d'Edward. Il était en train de me donner un plaisir incommensurable. Il remonta petit à petit de mes seins à mon cou et je ne pu retenir un grognement de frustration quand je sentis sa bouche quitter mes seins.

« Edward, je t'en supplie ne t'arrêtes pas. »

« je n'en ai aucunement l'intention mon amour… »

il m'embrassa fougueusement sur le point sensible de mon cou et je lâcha un cri de surprise et de plaisir.

« oh mon dieu Edward. »

après une nouvelle séance de baiser, mon corps était en feu. En plus des papillons et de la chaleur, deux sensations auxquelles je commençais à m'habituer, je sentais maintenant une sorte d'humidité s'insinuer dans ma culotte et je sentais comme une brûlure à cet endroit. J'avais envie qu'Edward me touche à cet endroit. J'avais envie…j'avais envie de lui tout simplement. Ma dernière barrière venait de s'effondrer face au bien qu'Edward me faisait.

« Edward…je… »

« veux tu que j'arrête, Bella ? est ce que je vais trop loin ? »

« NON !!!! je veux… je veux tout le contraire…je veux…plus… »

« oh Bella. »

Edward reprit ma bouche et sa langue demanda aussitôt l'accès à la mienne, ce que je lui offrais sans attendre.

Nos langues se caressèrent lentement. Nous exprimions notre amour dans chaque baiser.

Sa main prit le chemin de ma taille et lorsqu'il caressa mon ventre doucement un nouveau gémissement m'échappa. Il me faisait tellement de bien. Mon corps ne réagissait plus qu'à son toucher. Je ne vivais que pour pouvoir sentir ses baisers et ses mains sur mon corps.

Sa main se posa ensuite sur mon centre et ceci suffit à m'embraser. Je me cambrai contre son corps afin de le sentir plus proche de moi. Je le voulais. Je voulais le toucher sans aucune barrière physique ou vestimentaire. J'agrippais alors le bord de son boxer.

« Edward, s'il te plait. »

il se redressa afin de retirer son sous vêtement, et me retira mon short et ma culotte d'un même mouvement.

« tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux Bella ? »

« oui. Oui c'est ce que je veux. C'est ce dont j'ai envie. »

« promets moi de m'arrêter si jamais tu changes d'avis à un moment ou un autre. »

« c'est promis. »

il vint à nouveau se placer entre mes jambes et je pu ainsi sentir sa virilité, pressée contre mon corps. Ceci m'excita davantage et sans même m'en rendre compte, je commençais à frotter mon bassin contre lui afin d'instaurer une légère friction entre nos deux sexes.

« mon dieu Bella, tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu me fais ressentir. Tu es en train de me rendre fou. »

sa main reprit possession de mon corps et il me caressa le long de la cuisse. Au fur et à mesure que sa main remontait le long de celle-ci, se rapprochant ainsi de l'endroit où je voulais qu'elle aille, je renforçais le frottement que j'avais instaurer entre nos deux corps.

Edward et moi gémissions maintenant en même temps. Sa main finit par gagner mon centre et ce que je ressentis lorsqu'il me toucha me donna l'impression que mon cœur allait exploser.

Sans que mon cerveau ne contrôle quoi que ce soit, je pressais mon sexe contre sa main cherchant davantage de contact.

« Bella, tu es si humide. »

« je le suis à cause de toi et pour toi. »

« mon amour, je t'aime tellement »

il m'embrassa tendrement et l'un de ses doigts vint caresser mon bouton de nerfs.

Au bout de quelques secondes de cette douce torture, je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre en étant ainsi à la merci d'Edward.

« s'il te plait. »

mais il continua.

« Edward… je t'en supplie… »

il ne s'arrêta pas bien au contraire. Il renforça son toucher et quelques caresses plus tard, je perdais totalement la notion de tout ce qui m'entourait. je me mettais à haleter de plus en plus, ne retenant plus aucun gémissement. Puis il m'envoya au paradis. J'hurlais son nom lorsque le plaisir ultime m'envahit.

Il me laissa le temps de reprendre conscience en se contentant de m'embrasser lentement, remontant petit à petit jusqu'à mes lèvres. Après un tendre baiser, il me regarda en remettant quelques mèches de cheveux derrière mes oreilles.

« comment te sens tu ? »

j'étais incapable de prononcer le moindre mot pour l'instant. Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine. Je le regardais puis fermais les yeux afin de prendre de grandes inspirations pour me calmer.

« Bella ? réponds moi chérie. Est-ce que ça va ? »

« oui Edward. Je vais bien. Je vais même plus que bien. »

« sais tu ce qui vient de t'arriver ? »

« je…je crois…oui »

« tu viens d'avoir un orgasme. Est-ce que ça t'a plu ? »

« oh oui. »

il se mit à sourire, et m'embrassa une nouvelle fois extrêmement tendrement.

Malgré mon récent orgasme, je ne me sentais pas rassasiée de son toucher et je commençais à nouveau à me frotter contre son érection.

Sans que je m'y attende, Edward positionna un doigt à l'entrée de mon vagin et le poussa à l'intérieur de celui-ci tout en me disant qu'il m'aimait.

Je me cambrais de nouveau et me tortillais tant je prenais plaisir grâce à ce qu'Edward me faisait. Bientôt je sentis un deuxième doigt venir rejoindre le premier et Edward commença à faire des va et vient en moi. Au bout d'un moment, il recourba un peu ses doigts en moi, et toucha ainsi un point qui me fit gémir sans aucune retenue.

« ceci est ton point G Bella. Cet endroit est aussi sensible que ton clitoris mais tu veux que je te dise quelque chose ? »

Je ne pu répondre tant le plaisir était une nouvelle fois en train de me submerger.

« si jamais je touche ton point G avec mes doigts, tout en touchant ton clitoris avec d'autre doigt, je te donnerai un second orgasme à coup sûr. »

« oh mon dieu »

« souhaites tu que je le fasse, Bella ? »

« oh mon dieu Edward »

« répond moi chérie. »

« oui. Edward. Oui »

il accéda à ma demande et je parti à nouveau dans cette vague de plaisir dévastatrice.

Mais cette fois ci il n'arrêta pas ses mouvements comme il l'avait fait précédemment.

« Edward, oh mon dieu, Edward, j'ai besoin de toi. »

« je suis à toi Bella »

« et moi à toi. Je t'en prie, Edward, fait moi l'amour maintenant. »

il me fit écarter un peu plus les cuisses et positionna son sexe à mon entrée.

« Bella tu risques de ressentir une certaine douleur au départ. Je te promet d'être le plus doux possible mais je ne pourrais sûrement pas t'éviter cette douleur qui est naturelle. Je te jure qu'elle passera rapidement pour faire place au plaisir et une nouvelle fois je te demande de me faire confiance sur ce point. Toutefois si jamais c'était trop dur pour toi à supporter, arrêtes moi immédiatement d'accord ? »

j'hochais la tête. Le fait qu'il prenne le temps de me parler comme ça alors que je pouvais sentir qu'il mourait d'envie de me posséder ne fit qu'accentuer mon envie de lui et la confiance que je lui portais.

Alors je l'embrassai et je sentis son sexe me pénétrer petit à petit. Mon corps s'adaptait au fur et à mesure. Il était très lent, afin de me laisser le temps de m'habituer.

« es tu prête Bella ? »

je le regardais dans les yeux.

« oui je le suis. »

il poussa une dernière fois en moi et je senti qu'il brisait ma dernière barrière physique. Une douleur fulgurante me submergea et une larme m'échappa.

Edward vint les recueillir avec un baiser.

« parles moi Bella. Est-ce que ça va ? est ce que tu veux que j'arrête ? »

« laisse moi quelques instants. »

il m'embrassa lentement et son baiser me fit oublier la douleur. Mon vagin s'accommodait à son pénis et je sentais maintenant le plaisir revenir au fur et à mesure que la douleur s'affaiblissait.

Je bougeais légèrement mes hanches afin de le faire comprendre à Edward. Il comprit ce que je lui demandais et commença à bouger en moi.

Des gémissements se manifestèrent rapidement et le plaisir ne tarda pas à me submerger à nouveau. Bien que je ne sois pas totalement à l'aise puisque mon corps n'était pas habitué à ça, je ne regrettais absolument pas ce que j'étais en train de vivre. C'était fabuleux. Edward était fabuleux. Le sexe avec Edward était fabuleux. Même si je n'avais aucun moyen de comparaison, je savais que je n'aurais jamais ressenti ça avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Faire l'amour avec l'homme que j'aime. J'avais eu raison d'attendre. J'avais enfin trouver la bonne personne.

« Edward. Oh mon dieu, oui, continue »

il m'embrassait dans le cou tout en accélérant ses mouvements de bassins. Il était toujours extrêmement doux.

« plus vite, Edward, je t'en prie. »

il accéda à ma demande et accéléra encore ses mouvements.

« Bella…je vais…il faut que…vient pour moi mon amour. »

sa main vint caresser mon clitoris et cela me suffit pour m'envoyer au septième ciel.

« EDWARD….. »

« bon sang, Bella… »

je sentis Edward jouir en moi au moment où je jouissais moi-même pour la troisième fois de la matinée.

Edward s'allongea ensuite à mes cotés et me prit dans ses bras. Ma tête reposait sur son torse et je m'amusais à dessiner de petits cercles sur celui-ci avec mon index.

Edward lui me caressait les cheveux tendrement. Nous restâmes ainsi quelques minutes, silencieux, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre.

Puis j'entendis Edward soupirer. Je me redressai alors afin de la regarder.

« qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« je suis en train de devenir cinglé en essayant de savoir à quoi tu penses. Parles moi s'il te plait. Ce silence est en train de me tuer !!! »

« Edward… »

« est ce que je t'ai fait mal ? »

« non. Tu as été parfait. »

« tu me le jures ? »

« oui. Edward, si je suis restée silencieuse c'est parce que je n'arrive pas à croire que ce qui vient de se passer est vraiment arrivé. Je suis tellement heureuse. Je t'aime tellement. J'ai l'impression de n'avoir rien fait pour mériter une telle chance. Pour te mériter. »

« c'est moi qui ne méritait pas un tel cadeau Bella. Tu es une fille exceptionnelle et si aucun homme ne l'avait remarqué avant moi alors je les plains parce qu'ils sont passés à coté d'une femme extraordinaire. Mais j'en suis également extrêmement heureux parce que sans cela, je n'aurai pas eu la chance que cette femme pose les yeux sur moi. »

« Je t'aime Edward Cullen »

" et moi je t'aime Isabella Swan."

Nous restâmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre à nous cajoler, jusqu'à ce que nos estomac nous rappelle à l'ordre. Nous nous levâmes alors pour aller prendre une douche avant de descendre déjeuner. Edward me lava lentement, tendrement, prenant le temps de me caresser doucement. Je ressentais à nouveau l'envie dans le creux de mon estomac et la chaleur s'insinuer dans mon ventre à force de sentir les mains d'Edward se balader sur mon corps.

Mais je savais que mon corps n'aurait pas supporter une nouvelle intrusion tout de suite parce qu'il était à peine remis de la première.

Je lavais Edward à mon tours puis nous sortîmes de la douche.

Une fois séchés et habillés, nous descendîmes afin de prendre notre petit déjeuner.

_**Voilà… alors je suis restée à la hauteur de vos espérances ? **_

_**J'attends de nouveau avec impatience vos messages, afin de me montrer que vous ne m'avez pas oublier….**_

_*********fait ses yeux de chiens battus********_

_**gros bisous à toutes.**_


	17. Chapter 17

Nous étions seuls dans la cuisine. Alice et Emmet n'étaient pas avec nous.

Edward prépara le petit déjeuner, en refusant une nouvelle fois mon aide. Une fois tout ceci prêt, il m'invita à m'asseoir à table afin que je puisse remplir mon estomac comme il se doit. Une fois celui-ci terminé, Edward m'indiqua qu'il devait aller passer un coup de fil à ses parents pour prendre de leurs nouvelles. J'en profitais donc pour débarrasser la table tranquillement. Du bruit en provenance des escaliers m'annonça l'arrivée d'Alice et d'Emmet.

« Salut Grenouille. Bien dormi ? »

« Extrêmement bien. Et toi, tu t'es remis de tes émotions ? »

« Oui. Sans problème. Alice m'a aidé à tout oublier… » me dit-il en ressortant de la pièce pour aller vers le salon.

grrr. Emmet et ses allusions…

« Salut ma belle ! » Me dit Alice en entrant à son tours.

« Salut toi ! »

« Oh mon dieu !!! »

« Quoi ? »

« Isabella, Marie Swan !!! Tu n'aurais rien à avouer à ta meilleure amie, qui, elle, n'a aucun secret pour toi ????? »

« Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

Je regardais autour de moi pour voir si nous n'avions pas mal rangé quelque chose dans la cuisine, mais rien ne me venait à l'esprit.

« Alice ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ma puce, pourquoi tu as crié comme ça ? »

« Mon gros nounours, j'ai oublié mon téléphone portable dans la chambre. Tu voudrais bien aller me le chercher ? Tu serais un amour. »

Emmet se rapprocha d'Alice et l'enlaça.

« Tes désirs sont des ordres ma chérie. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu peux me dire où tu l'as laissé exactement ? »

« Il doit être sur la table de nuit. »

« Ok. Je reviens tout de suite. »

« Merci. »

Emmet quitta la pièce après avoir embrasser Alice. A peine eut il passé le pas de la porte que cette dernière se tourna vers moi, les poings sur les hanches et les sourcils froncés. Ça n'augurait rien de bon…

« Bien alors maintenant qu'on est sûr d'être seule, tu vas cracher le morceau et tout de suite. »

« Mais Alice, de quoi tu parles enfin ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? »

« Il m'arrive que ma meilleure amie, celle que j'aime plus que tout au monde, pour qui je serais prête à tout…il m'arrive que cette meilleure amie là, a la tête de quelqu'un qui a prit son pied ce matin ou hier soir, et qu'elle ne me dit rien !!! Voilà ce qui se passe !!!! »

« Ali…. »

« Non, non, non !!! Il n'y a pas d'Ali qui tienne !!! Je veux que tu me racontes tout !!! C'est la seule condition qui pourra effacer cet affront à notre amitié !!! »

« Bon d'accord. T'as raison ! »

« ahhhh !! Je le savais !!! Je suis trop forte !! Alors c'était comment ? »

« renversant… »

« Mais encore ? »

« Absolument fabuleux. Oh Ali si tu savais comme je suis heureuse en ce moment !!! Je suis tellement contente d'avoir attendu et d'avoir pu vivre ce moment là avec lui ! il a été si doux, si tendre, si…patient… »

« Ouah !! Eh bah dit donc, il assure le cousin !!! »

« Alice !!! »

« Oh ça va ! Je suis contente pour toi ma louloutte. »

là-dessus, elle me prit dans ses bras. J'étais comblée. Je savais déjà que cet été ne serait pas comme les autres mais là, rien ne pourrait venir le gâcher.

« hey, j'ai une idée ! Ça vous dirait un p'tit resto à quatre ce soir ? »

« bah pourquoi pas oui, mais il faut que j'en parle à Edward »

« Ok. Bah tu me redis ça. Je vais voir si Emmet a trouvé mon portable…ce qui ne risque pas vu que je l'ai dans ma poche… et lui parler de cette petite sortie. A toute. »

« Ok. Bye »

Alice fila à l'étage et je me dirigeais moi-même vers ma chambre après avoir fini de tout ranger dans la cuisine et avoir fait un brin de ménage.

Edward n'était pas là. J'imagine qu'il devait être dans sa chambre pour téléphoner. Je décidais de lui laisser son intimité, et de m'affairer dans la mienne. Mais rapidement, je fus rattraper par mes pensées et je m'installais sur mon lit, le regard fixé au plafond afin de revivre notre soirée et notre matinée ensemble.

POV ALICE

Mon dieu !!! Bella vient de perdre sa virginité !!!!

………………ENFIN………………………..

Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Quand je pense qu'il y a quelques jours elle me disait ne pas vouloir avoir affaire à Edward quand il serait là, et qu'elle venait de coucher avec lui… c'est bizarre le destin quand même !!!

Mais bon, le principal c'est qu'elle soit heureuse. Et puis depuis le temps que lui était fou d'elle…

Bon sang, ce que je suis contente !!!

Je rentrais dans ma chambre, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« hey, sexy boy, tu peux arrêter de chercher. Finalement je l'avais sur moi. Je suis déso…… »

Je venais littéralement de me faire plaquer contre le mur de ma chambre.

« Emmet mais qu'est ce que tu…. »

Mon homme se jeta sur mes lèvres avant que j'aie pu terminer ma phrase, et m'embrassa avec fougue. Sa langue vint caresser la mienne en une fraction de seconde et je gémissais de plaisir à cette sensation. Il n'y avait que lui pour me faire ressentir ça. J'étais beaucoup moins prude que Bella et j'avais déjà eu quelques expériences avant Emmet, mais je dois avouer qu'aucun garçon ne m'avait fait ressentir ça avant. Peut-être était ce dû au fait que j'aime Emmet alors que je n'avais jamais vraiment aimé les autres garçons. Même celui avec lequel j'avais couché la première fois. Je l'avais fait pour me débarrasser de ça ! Pour être tranquille. Et à l'inverse de Bella, qui préférait attendre le grand amour pour sauter le pas, moi j'avais préféré engranger de l'expérience afin que ce soit grandiose lorsque je serais en plus amoureuse. Et je ne regrettais rien parce que le sexe avec Emmet…c'était juste….wouahou…

On ne pouvait se passer l'un de l'autre très longtemps. Son corps tout entier, m'appelait sans arrêt et je semblais avoir le même effet sur lui. Il était insatiable…pour mon plus grand plaisir. Et la façon dont il m'embrassait là tout de suite, signifiait très clairement que le Emmet – j'ai envie de toi, là, tout de suite, maintenant - était de retour !!!

Il ne relâcha mes lèvres que lorsque nous fûmes tous deux à bout de souffle.

« Tu disais mon amour ? »

« Hein ? Quoi ? Rien, je ne disais rien ! Je… qui suis-je ? »

Il éclata de rire, ravi de l'effet qu'il avait eu sur moi. Il me prit dans ses bras, petite chose toute légère que j'étais et m'emmena directement sur mon lit, où il m'allongea avant de me déshabiller complètement, très rapidement !

« Eh bien eh bien Monsieur !!!! Vous me paraissez drôlement pressé aujourd'hui !!! Que me vaut cette ardeur ? »

« Bah en fait, pas grand-chose hormis ton corps de déesse. Mais comme je ne trouvais pas ton téléphone sur ta table de chevet, je me suis mis à le chercher dans la chambre. Et sachant que moi je suis du genre à poser les miens n'importe où j'ai vraiment voulu chercher partout. Et j'ai donc ouvert les placards, et les tiroirs. »

« Hum, hum…et ? »

« Et je suis tombé sur ton tiroir coquin…. »

« Oh !! Et c'est ça qui te met dans tous tes états ? »

« Ouais ! »

« Est-ce que tu voudrais un petit défilé privé ? »

« Oh bon sang j'adorerai ça. Mais on verra ça pour le deuxième round ! Pour l'instant, je ne veux que ton corps !! »

Je passais ma main sur sa joue et descendais lentement jusqu'à sentir le renflement sur son pantalon. J'exerçais une légère pression sur celui-ci et sentis Emmet grogner dans mon cou.

« Il n'y a pas de raison que tu sois le seul à profiter du corps de l'autre alors déshabille toi. Et vite !! »

Il arracha littéralement sa chemise, et défit son pantalon aussi vite que lorsqu'il s'était attaqué à mes propres vêtements.

« Bah dis donc, si j'avais su que ça aurait cet effet là sur toi, je t'aurais montré mon tiroir coquin depuis longtemps !!! »

J'éclatais de rire, mais me tut rapidement lorsque je sentis sa main se poser sur mon sexe.

« hum »

« on dirait que tu es déjà prête pour moi… »

« c'est le cas… »

« j'adore sentir que tu es si mouillée »

Je posais ma main sur son sexe à mon tours et refit une pression dessus. Un peu plus appuyé que la dernière.

« tu es tout aussi prêt apparemment »

« Je n'attends plus que tes ordres pour m'exécuter. »

« Pas si vite mon cher. Tu as eu ton heure de gloire hier soir. Maintenant c'est à moi de donner la cadence !!! »

Je le forçais à se mettre sur le dos et l'embrassais avec fougue. Mes petites mains se baladaient partout sur son torse.

Je quittais sa bouche pour son cou et m'affairais à couvrir toute sa peau de baiser. Je le marquais même au niveau de sa clavicule. Puis j'arrivais à son oreille et prit son lobe entre mes dents. Après l'avoir mordillé quelques instants, je le relâchais.

« Te souviens-tu de notre première sortie, mon amour ? »

« Oh que oui ! Je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier. »

« Qu'as-tu préféré ce jour là ? »

« tout »

« Tu n'as pas quelque chose que tu as aimé par-dessus tout ? »

Voyant qu'il ne comprenait pas où je voulais en venir, je prit son membre à pleine main et fit un va et vient rapide.

« Oh mon dieu, si !!! »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Notre soirée au cinéma. »

« Est ce le film que tu as préféré ? »

je refis à nouveau un va et vient mais beaucoup plus lentement cette fois ci

« N…non…. »

« Alors qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« Toi…toi autour de moi…ta bouche…. La putain de superbe fellation que tu m'as faite… » lâcha t il enfin tendis que je le torturais doucement.

« Oh vraiment ?? C'est ça que tu as préféré ? La pipe d'enfer que je t'ai fait dans la salle de ciné ? »

« o..ou…oui… oui c'est ça que j'ai préféré…putain Alice…s'il te plait… »

J'étais en mode coquine… je le tentais petit à petit en passant mes lèvres prêt de son sexe de façon à ce qu'il puisse sentir mon souffle sur lui mais sans jamais le toucher réellement. Et je savais que j'étais en train de le faire devenir cinglé en faisant ça.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Emmet ? »

« Alice…je…s'il te plait… »

« S'il te plait quoi ? »

Je passais enfin le bout de ma langue sur toute sa longueur afin de le tenter un peu plus. J'avais envie de le taquiner. Et ça m'excitait davantage je dois l'avouer de voir l'effet que je pouvais avoir sur lui. J'étais bien décidé à faire en sorte qu'il oublie tout à part son envie de moi !

« j'attends Emmet… »

Je lâchais d'un seul coup son membre et me reculais légèrement.

« Non !! N'arrêtes pas s'il te plait Alice. »

« Vas-tu me dire ce que tu désires ? »

« Oui. Je te désire, toi. Je veux que tu me fasses à nouveau jouir comme au ciné la première fois. Je veux que tu me suces jusqu'à me faire perdre ma putain de raison !!!! »

« Eh bah voilà ! C'était pas si compliqué !!! »

Je le pris aussitôt dans ma bouche et hormis un « oh putain » Emmet fut incapable de faire ou dire quoi que ce soit.

J'étais extrêmement fière de moi. J'avais réussi à le dominer une fois de plus, et à lui faire faire ce que je voulais. Et l'entendre parler comme ça… putain c'était trop bon !

Je m'activais autour de son membre, et je le sentais devenir de plus en plus gros et dur dans ma bouche. Je gémissais moi-même de plaisir à cette sensation, et mon grognement sembla lui donner également du plaisir puisque sa main vint agripper ma tête afin de donner le rythme qu'il désirait. J'étais de plus en plus humide, rien qu'en le voyant vivre son plaisir.

« Oh mon dieu Alice !! C'est….tellement….bon…ne t'arrêtes….surtout….pas…. »

alors là, y avait aucun risque que je m'arrête avant d'avoir atteint mon but !!! Je voulais le voir à son paroxysme et je voulais pourvoir me dire que c'était moi qui l'y avais conduit alors je n'allais pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin !!!

J'accentuais mes mouvements puis me concentrais sur son gland, l'aspirant longuement avant de faire courir mes dents sur toute sa longueur.

« oh…oui…putain…je vais…Aliceeeeeeeeeee »

Yes !! J'avais réussit !! Je sais que ça peut vous paraître puéril de réagir comme ça, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être fière de moi et de m'auto-congratuler pendant que j'avalais tout ce qu'il me donnait.

Une fois terminé, je le lâchais et remontais vers les lèvres de mon amant afin de lui offrir un baiser à la Alice Cullen !!!

« Est-ce que ça t'as plu tout autant que la première fois mon amour ? »

Je ne comptais pas m'arrêter là alors je continuais de le taquiner.

« Oh bon sang…Alice…c'était…demandes moi ce que tu veux mon amour !!! Après ça, je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi !! »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oh oui !! »

« Alors si je te demande de me baiser là maintenant, sans retenue, comme une bête, afin de me faire avoir le plus bel orgasme de toute ma vie, tu le feras ? »

Sans que j'eus le temps de dire ouf, il s'assit sur le lit et m'installa sur mon ventre.

« A quatre pattes miss Cullen ! Et rapidement ! La patience n'est pas mon fort !!! »

Il me gratifia d'une tape sur les fesses qui me fit gémir. Je lui obéissais et sans préambule supplémentaire il me pénétra d'un puissant coup de rein.

« Oh putain, oui ! »

« C'est ça que tu veux ? Que je te baise, et que je te fasse crier ? »

« Oui ! Emmet, putain ! OUI…. »

Il avait déjà commencé ses puissants va et vient ; et moi, pauvre petite chose fragile, je n'allais pas tenir longtemps !!!

Je faisais moins la maline là maintenant ! C'est lui qui menait la danse et je venais de me faire avoir à mon propre jeu ! Mais putain c'était tellement bon que je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir à nouveau de la douceur dans nos futurs parties de jambes en l'air ! Et cette position….

« Emmet !! Oui…encore….Plus fort, putain !!! »

« Je veux t'entendre crier ma belle ! Cries pour moi, cries mon nom et j'accèderai à ta demande ! »

« Oh mon dieu !!! »

Il sortis presque intégralement de moi, puis me pénétra à nouveau avec tellement de force que s'il ne me tenait pas par les épaules, je serai allée m'écraser dans le mur.

La main d'Emmet vint titiller mon clitoris tandis que ses coups de rein se faisaient plus profond et plus fort encore que les précédents.

« T'es si serrée, putain !! C'est trop bon ! Vient maintenant !! »

« EMMET oh mon….je…Emmmmmmmmettttttt »

Je venais d'atteindre mon paroxysme à mon tours. Emmet venait de m'offrir à l'instant l'orgasme le plus fulgurant et le plus dévastateur que j'ai connu. Lorsque mes yeux s'ouvrir à nouveau, j'avais du mal à savoir ou j'étais et ma vision était complètement brouillée…

POV EDWARD

Je venais de prendre des nouvelles de ma famille, et tout allait bien. Ma mère m'avait trouvé changé au téléphone. Selon elle, ma voix était différente… je semblais…heureux.

Je lui avais baragouiné un truc du genre que je m'amusais vachement bien avec Alice et que j'étais vraiment content de passer mon été avec elle, que ça me rappelait le bon vieux temps et tout ça…

Et la copine d'Alice ? Comment je m'entendais avec la copine d'Alice ? Bon sang maman t'as toujours les questions qu'il faut toi. Bah la copine d'Alice euh, ça va. Elle est gentille…je m'entends bien avec elle mais sans plus. Bah oui, parce que je ne la connais pas assez après tout !!!!

Heureusement que Bella n'était pas avec moi à ce moment là parce qu'elle aurait pu s'offusquer de ce que je disais à ma mère à son propos mais le truc c'est que je connaissais ma mère !!! Si je lui avais dit que j'étais heureux parce que j'avais trouvé l'amour et que cet amour se trouvait justement être la copine d'Alice, nous aurions eu le droit à une visite surprise d'ici à peine 3 jours. Juste le temps d'organiser le départ et de faire le voyage !!! Et ma mère aurait débarqué avec ses grands sabots pour connaitre enfin l'objet de convoitise de son fils chéri, adoré !!!!!

Je ne dirai qu'une chose : AU SECOURS !!!!!!!!

Après avoir donc raccroché et réussit à maintenir les apparences auprès de ma mère, je partais à la recherche de Bella. Elle me manquait déjà. C'est dingue à quel point je pouvais avoir besoin d'être auprès d'elle tout le temps. Le mieux étant de l'avoir dans mes bras tout le temps. Il fallait que je me surveille parce que sinon j'allais l'étouffer sans m'en rendre compte, et c'était bien la dernière chose que je voulais…

J'arrivais devant la porte de sa chambre qui était entrouverte. Je décidais donc d'entrer. Si elle avait voulu de l'intimité, elle aurait fermé la porte.

Je trouvais mon ange allongée sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière sa nuque et les yeux rivés vers le plafond de sa chambre. Je m'approchais d'elle mais elle ne parut pas m'entendre. Je penchais alors ma tête au-dessus de la sienne afin qu'elle me voit et son visage se fendit d'un magnifique sourire répondant au mien lorsqu'elle me vit enfin.

« A quoi tu penses ? »

« Au bel ange aux cheveux cuivrés qui vient de se matérialiser devant mes yeux. J'étais justement en train de me dire qu'il me manquait et j'espérais qu'il allait me rejoindre bientôt. »

« le timing est parfait alors »

« Oui. »

Elle tapota la place libre à coté d'elle sur son lit, et je fis le tours afin d'aller m'y installer. Aussitôt allongé, elle vint se blottir dans mes bras, la tête posée contre mon torse. J'adorais la sentir près de moi comme ça.

« Tu as réussit à joindre tes parents ? »

« oui j'ai eu ma mère »

« Elle va bien ? »

« Oui. Elle m'a trouvé changé au téléphone. Elle m'a dit que je paraissais être heureux. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui. Et elle m'a demandé comment tu étais et si je m'entendais bien avec toi »

Je sentis Bella se raidir contre moi. Je ne comprenais pas trop à quoi cela pouvait être dû.

« Qu'est ce que tu lui as répondu ?"« Mon amour, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas mais je n'ai rien dit à propos de nous. Elle aurait débarqué ici en moins de temps qu'il n'aurait fallu pour le dire et je ne le voulais pas. Alors j'ai joué les idiots »

Bella soupira d'un coup et se détendit à nouveau. Ainsi c'était ça qui lui faisait peur ? Que j'ai dit quelque chose sur elle à ma mère ?

« merci »

« De quoi mon ange ? »

« D'avoir réagit comme ça. Je ne veux pas que nous en parlions à qui que ce soit pour l'instant »

« Est-ce que tu veux que l'on se cache ? »

« Non. Bien sûr que non, mais si j'en parle à mon père, ce sera pire que l'inquisition ici, alors c'est même pas la peine d'y penser. Je veux pouvoir profiter de toi tant que je t'ai encore pour moi toute seule. Et puis c'est que le début alors j'ai pas envie d'avoir les parents sur le dos. »

« Moi non plus mon ange. Moi non plus !!! Alors on ne le dit à personne, personne ? »

« Bah personne sauf ceux qui sont déjà au courant. Ce qui veut dire, Alice et Emmet, Angéla et Ben, Mike et Léah, Tyler, et…oh mon dieu !!!! »

« Quoi ? Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Jacob ! Il sait qu'on est ensemble !! »

« Oui et alors ? Au moins comme ça il ne te cherchera pas d'embrouille !! »

« Non Edward, tu ne comprends pas ! »

« Qu'est ce que je dois comprendre ? »

« Jacob est le fils du meilleur ami de mon père !!! »

« Et ? »

« Oh bon sang mais tu le fais exprès ? Si Jacob dit à son père que j'ai un nouveau petit ami, tu peux être sûr que Billy va le dire à mon père illico !!! »

« Oh ! »

« Oh ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Oh ? Mais c'est une catastrophe !!! »

« Bella calme-toi ! Si ça se trouve Jacob ne dira rien à son père. »

« Ah ! On voit que tu ne connais pas Jacob ! »

Bella s'était levée et commença à faire les cents pas dans la chambre. Bon ok, je ne tenais pas plus que ça à ce que son père apprenne la nouvelle comme ça mais bon de toute façon, si notre histoire fonctionnait, il allait bien le savoir un jour ou l'autre alors…

« Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, je suis fichue !!! Il va me tuer !!! »

« Bella, s'il te plait calme-toi. Ce n'est pas grave, voyons. »

« Est-ce que quelqu'un a déjà voulu te coller une balle entre les deux yeux, Edward ? Une vraie balle je veux dire ? Est-ce que quelqu'un a déjà eu des envies de meurtre te concernant ? non, parce que si mon père apprend que tu sors avec sa fille unique, c'est exactement ce qui va t'arriver »

Okkkkaaayyyyy !!!! Bon soyons honnête, ça n'augurait rien de bon. Mais je n'allais pas me laisser impressionner par ça ! je pouvais comprendre que le chef Swan veuille protéger sa fille mais je n'avais que de bonnes intentions envers Bella donc…

Elle continuait à faire les cents pas dans la chambre et je dois avouer qu'elle commençait à me donner le tournis. Puisque je n'avais aucun effet sur elle en lui demandant simplement de se calmer, je décidais d'employer les grands moyens. Je me plantais derrière elle, et lorsqu'elle se retourna pour entamer une énième longueur à travers la pièce, je fondit sur ses lèvres sans lui laisser le temps de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit.

Et mon plan fonctionna à merveille. Elle ne chercha plus à me parler de son père ou de ce satané Jacob !

Ses mains passèrent derrière ma nuque et exercèrent une légère pression afin d'approfondir notre baiser. Sa langue vint caresser ma lèvre inférieure, avant de s'introduire dans ma bouche pour caresser la mienne. Mon dieu, j'étais à nouveau dans tous mes états. Mais je ne devais pas la bousculer. Elle avait vécu sa première fois il y a peu de temps et je ne voulais pas risquer de lui faire mal. Elle seule devait me guider et me dire si elle voulait plus ou pas. En attendant ce baiser n'en finissait pas de me faire perdre la raison et la douce bataille que nos langues se livraient était absolument exquises.

« hum »

« Un baiser de toi vaut toutes les balles de la terre ma Bella. »

« on verra si tu dis la même chose si un jour tu en reçois une… »

« je t'aime »

« autant que je t'aime »

« Plus que ça ! Tu oublies que tu as huit ans de retard sur moi !!! »

« Au fait, j'allais oublier. Alice m'a proposé un resto ce soir, tous les quatre. Ça te tente ? »

« du moment que tu es là, je suis prêt à aller n'importe où »

« Ok. Attends-moi là un moment, je vais aller dire à Alice que c'est ok. »

« Non, laisse, j'y vais. Je voulais aller boire un verre de jus d'orange de toute façon. Je reviens. Alice est en bas ? »

« La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, elle remontait vers sa chambre pour rejoindre Emmet. »

« Ok. »

J'embrassais Bella encore une fois avant de descendre. Je passais d'abord à la cuisine boire mon jus d'orange et constater en même temps qu'Alice n'était pas en bas puis me dirigeais vers sa chambre. Lorsque j'arrivais dans le couloir, des bruits bizarre m'interpellèrent. C'était quoi tout ce raffut ? Je me dirigeais vers la chambre d'Alice et lorsque j'y parvint mon sang se glaça dans mes veines.

_« Je veux t'entendre crier ma belle, cries pour moi, cries mon nom et j'accèderai à ta demande ! »_

Je ne pus m'empêcher de grimacer et partis en courant vers ma Bella sans demander mon reste. Surtout sans le demander !!!! Mon dieu, quelle horreur !!!!!

Je pénétrais en courant dans la chambre de Bella et allais me blottir dans ses bras immédiatement.

« Edward ? Tu as trouvé Alice ? »

« oui »

« Tu lui as dit que c'était ok pour ce soir ? »

« non »

« Bah pourquoi ? »

« Je…je n'ai pas osé…la déranger. »

« Ah bon ? Elle était occupée ? »

« on peut dire ça oui »

« Edward, qu'est ce qui se passe ? t'es tout bizarre »

« Il se passe que ma cousine est en train de s'envoyer en l'air et que je ferais n'importe quoi pour ne pas avoir assisté à ça !! »

« Tu….Tu les as vu ? »

« NON !!! Non, je les ai juste entendus !! Mais c'était suffisant !!! »

Bella se mit à éclater de rire. Elle se moquait de moi alors que si elle avait été à ma place elle serait complètement mortifiée !! mais bon je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir !

« oh mon doudou, je suis désolée que tu aies assisté à ça »

Je me contentais de grogner.

« Peut-être que je pourrais t'aider à oublier ça rapidement ? »

Je me redressais de son cou rapidement et la regardait dans les yeux.

« il me semble que je te dois un massage… »

Ah…oui je sais c'est super les massages !! Je devrais être content…bah oui mais non ! Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être un peu déçu ! Parce que l'espace d'un instant, j'ai cru que…enfin voilà quoi ! et du coup, bah c'est un massage. En avant pour le massage alors.

Je retirai mon T-shirt et m'allongeai sur le lit de Bella, ventre contre le matelas. Bella était parti chercher le gel de massage que j'avais acheté la veille. Je l'entendis revenir dans la chambre et lire la notice d'utilisation du gel.

« Ah c'est un gel comestible ! C'est pratique ! »

Elle referma la porte de sa chambre derrière elle, et j'entendis la clé tourner dans la serrure. Pourquoi fermait elle à clef ?

« Tu es prêt mon cœur ? »

« oui »

Elle n'avait pas relevé la tête vers moi depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la pièce. Et là enfin elle le fit avant de s'installer.

« Ah non, je regrette mais tu n'es pas prêt. Pas prêt du tout. »

« Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi ? Que veux tu que je fasse ? »

Elle s'approcha de mon oreille de manière féline et ma virilité se manifesta en la voyant agir ainsi. Elle n'avait aucune conscience de l'effet qu'elle avait sur moi, si ?

« Il faut que tu enlèves TOUS tes vêtements, mon amour. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me contenter de te masser le dos… »

Eh ben, SI !!!

Elle en avait complètement conscience!!!

Je m'exécutais sans plus tarder et me retrouvais nu sur son matelas, ma virilité complètement réveillée et impatient au possible de sentir les mains de ma Bella sur moi.

_**Voili, voilou les loulous !!**_

_**Je sais que vous allez me haïr d'avoir coupé le chapitre à cet endroit précis mais c'est pour mieux vous donner envie de lire le suivant !!! hihi**_

_**Vous êtes quelques unes à ne pas m'avoir oublier et je vous en remercie. **_

_**Vous avez vu j'ai été moins longue cette fois ci.**_

_**Bon alors sur mon autre fic, j'avais marqué à la fin qu'une review c'était aussi bon qu'une partie de jambes en l'air avec Edward mais je me suis fait fustiger par toutes les revieweuses alors cette fois ci je dirais simplement qu'une review c'est aussi bon qu'un rêve érotique avec Edward comme principal acteur…**_

_**Enfin je voudrais vous faire part, d'une grande nouvelle. Une nouvelle qui me rend extrêmement heureuse.**_

_**Je suis enceinte. C'est mon premier bout de chou. Et je suis sur mon petit nuage…**_

_**Je souhaite aussi dédicacer ce chapitre à ma merveilleuse Kline, qui me laisse toujours une magnifique review et qui vient elle aussi d'apprendre qu'elle attendait un heureux évènement. Nos bébés naitront à quelques jours d'intervalles. Et je suis ravie pour elle. **_

_**Voilà allez je m'arrête là parce que sinon, je vais vous raconter ma vie.**_

_**Un dernier merci à toutes celles qui prennent le temps de me laisser un com. Vous êtes le moteur de mon inspiration et sans vous, je ne sais pas si j'aurai eu le courage de continuer d'écrire à certain moment. Merci également à tous les anonymes.**_

_**Je sais que je ne réponds pas à tout le monde mais en général je me dis que vous serez plus content d'avoir un chapitre…**_

_**J'espère que celui-ci vous a plu, et que le lemon ne vous a pas trop choqué.**_

_**bye**_


	18. Chapter 18

BONJOUR A TOUTES ET A TOUS...

il y a des survivants? je cours me cacher pour éviter les tomates et autres briques...

je me décide à vous donner des nouvelles suite à quelques messages privées et reviews reçus dernièrement.

Je vous avais quitté au dernier chapitre en vous annonçant ma grossesse. Et depuis je n'ai rien publier. J'ai tout simplement dû me consacrer totalement à cette grossesse pour cause de rendez vous médicaux, grosse fatigue et tous les petits tracas liés à cela.

J'ai depuis donné naissance à un magnifique (le plus beau du monde bien sûr) petit Mathys au mois de juin dernier. Il se porte à merveille et grandit bien. Mais vous pouvez vous douter que la major partie de mon temps lui est consacrer et que l'organisation de mes journées tourne autour de lui.

Cependant je tiens à vous dire que je n'abandonne pas l'écriture de mes fics. Je compte bien les terminer quoi qu'il arrive et quelque soit le temps que je mettrai...

J'espère que vous serez toujours là pour mes histoires. Je compte recommencer à écrire d'ici quelques jours donc la suite ne tardera pas trop. En tout cas je ferai tout pour.

Je vous embrasse, Doubi,


End file.
